The Boy Next Door
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: "Now, I was approaching the second week of summer and I had no friends, no life, no anything. Well, I had something I guess; my guitar. And the boy next door." Basically, the progression of Klaine's relationship through the summer. Guaranteed Klaine Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was thinking long and hard because I wanted to write something, but I just didn't know WHAT. I have a whole list of prompts on my iPod, but I didn't want to write any of those. I wanted to write what you are about to read below. Good Luck!

(Blaine's POV)

I had moved to Lima about a week into summer vacation. I left everything I loved behind; my school, my friends, my lead position in the school's show choir; everything. But I also left behind everything I hated; the slurs, the harassment, the punches, the bruises. Now, I was approaching the second week of summer and I had no friends, no life, no anything. Well, I had **something** I guess; my guitar. And the boy next door.

I was sitting at my desk writing a letter to my friends back home; window open, breeze flowing; It was almost peaceful. Other than the wind, and the sounds my scribbling made, the space around me was quiet. I was distracted from my letter when I sensed movement in front of me. Looking out the window, I saw the boy that lived next door opening his window. I watched the boy look out the window; at me. The boy blushed and waved shyly. I was completely surprised by this; not even noticing I was staring.I took a moment to wave back, with a slight smile on my face. The boy walked away from the window, leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat at my desk, hunched over, staring at the window the boy was standing at once more. He was beautiful. His skin looked flawless, his hair perfect; even his blush was adorable. I caught myself smiling lazily at the abandoned window. I had never felt this way before; I felt like I was floating on air. I kept replaying the quick little gesture in my head, remembering what the face of this mysterious boy looked like. I quickly got up from my desk to reach for my guitar, feeling elated.

I improvised for hours on my guitar, creating little riffs and little songs, singing whatever lyrics I could make up on the spot along with the chord changes. All the lyrics were pertaining to the only thing I had on my mind all day; the boy next door. I decided it was time to get ready for bed, when I heard a noise. It was a beautiful noise; coming from next door. I sat back on my bed, listening to what vaguely sounded like…. Call Me Maybe?

_Hey I Just Met You_

_And This is Crazy_

_But Here's My Number_

_So Call Me Maybe_

_It's Hard To Look Right_

_At You Baby_

_But Here's My Number_

_So Call Me Maybe_

I ran over to my desk and sat down in the little wooden seat. I looked out of his window to see the boy I'd been pondering all day, dancing around and lip syncing. I giggled, watching the boy's mesmerizing dance moves and funny lip sync.

_Hey I Just Met You_

_And This Is Crazy_

_But Here's My Number_

_So Call Me Maybe_

_And All The Other Boys_

_Try To Chase Me_

_But Here's My Num.._

The boy had stopped dead in front of the window, staring right back at me. I could see his rose blush taking over his face; his eyes wide open. I shot a huge grin at the boy and gave him a thumbs up before the boy smiled and giggled. He sat down at his desk, looking to me through his window. He put his finger up; _One Minute_ he mouthed. I smiled and nodded as the boy got up from his window. He reappeared in the window once more. He was looking down at his desk… writing something. He held a piece a paper up, one simple word written in dark black sharpie; _hey._

I smiled, grabbing a piece of notebook paper and a sharpie, I wrote my own message

**I Just Met You (:**

The boy rolled his eyes and scribbled on another sheet of paper

_**And This Is Crazy**_ it read. The boy was giggling holding the sign up

**But Here's My Number: 746-3289…. So Call Me Maybe? **

The boy squinted to read the sign, but managed and laughed. He nodded, grabbing his phone. My phone buzzed on the desk; I glanced at the number on my phone and smiled.

_And All The Other Boys, Try To Chase Me, But Here's My Number, So Call Me Maybe?- Kurt_

Kurt. The boy's name was Kurt. I smiled, quickly texting back

**Blaine. My Name is Blaine **

I looked up from my phone to see Kurt looking back at me, until his phone buzzed and he smiled. He looked up from his phone, before setting it down and scribbling on another piece of paper.

_**Goodnight Blaine. **_It read. I smiled, waving to him goodnight as he shut his window and closed his curtains. I smiled happily before walking back to my bed to fall asleep; dreaming of Kurt.

My eyes fluttered open the next morning; reacting negatively to the sun beam shining through my new bedroom window. I stretched before reaching to grab my iPhone. I had one new text message… from Kurt.

_Hi Blaine. Would you like to get coffee with me today? I know a place. – Kurt_

I smiled at the text; my heart racing, my stomach fluttering.

**I would love to. – Blaine**

I sent the text, lying in bed and holding the phone to my heart, waiting for it to buzz with Kurt's reply.

_Awesome. Pick you up in an hour. – Kurt_

I smiled, rolling over to my clock to see it was 9 AM. I quickly rolled out of bed to get to my closet, picking out a black polo and light denim skinny jeans. I gelled my crazy hair and walked over to my desk. I looked out the window to see Kurt standing in his yard, looking up at my window. He smiled and waved, and I smiled, running out of my room to finally talk with this Kurt.

"Hi." He said, blushing

"Hi. I'm Blaine." I said, holding out my hand

"Kurt." He said, almost breathlessly. He gestured for me to walk over to his white Navigator; he was climbing into the driver seat

"Wow, you have a really nice car." I said, impressed with Kurt's taste

"Thanks. She's my baby." He said shamelessly smiling

He turned the radio on for background noise as he pulled the car out of his driveway. I pulled out my pink sunglasses, thinking nothing of it.

"You have pink sunglasses?" He said querying me

"Yup. They're kind of my thing; at my old school people could always tell it was me from a distance with my pink sunglasses on." I explained

Kurt nodded "Well I like them. Where did you move from, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, no not at all. I came from Westerville which is about 3 hours away from here. I lived there my whole life until just recently when I moved here to Lima." I said

"I've heard of Westerville before; I think I might've been there once or twice." Kurt said, pulling to a parking lot of a coffee shop; _The Lima Bean. _I laughed at the name.

"The Lima Bean? Wow, that's pretty corny." I said still giggling. Kurt laughed; it was one of the most beautiful noises I had ever heard.

"Yeah, the name's corny, but the coffee's good." He said smiling. We both got out of the car and entered the coffee shop. I took my wallet out but Kurt playfully slapped my wrist.

"Nope, New Kid, you're not paying. I've got it this time." He said with a wink, handing the barista twenty dollars. I thanked him as we walked over to a table for two in the back of the café.

"So Blaine, tell me about yourself." He said to me, taking a sip of his coffee

"Well, I'm Blaine, as you know. I'm 17; I'll be turning 18 in August. I'll be entering senior year this year at some public school named McKinley. Before I moved here from Westerville, I went to a private boarding school named Dalton Academy. I was their show choirs lead singer; it was there I realized that I loved music and performing." I summed up.

"Show Choir… Dalton…. Huh. I remember that place. The Warbler's right?" He asked. I looked at Kurt, noticing for the first time how beautiful his eyes were. They were a very interesting shade of blue-green.

"Blaine?" He asked, furrowing his eye brow

"Oh yeah, uh, the Warblers."

"Oh my God! I remember you guys! You guys sang Raise Your Glass at your regionals right?"

"Y-Yeah! How would you know that?" I asked

"Oh, well I'm in New Directions. We competed against you guys. You were their lead singer? You were fantastic!" He said to me, beaming in excitement.

"You guys did original songs, I remember!" I said in excitement "You guys totally kicked our asses."

"Hey, it was a close knit competition; you guys were amazing." Kurt said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Anyways, enough about me. I want to know about YOU." I said with a smile. Kurt blushed; one of the things I decided was my favorite about him.

"Well, I'm Kurt, also 17; I'll be 18 in December. I'm also going into my senior year at McKinley; you know, New Directions? I also like performing and music, and I'm into fashion too. I guess to clear up all questions now, I am gay, so if I creep you out, I'll let you know it advance." He said, almost coldly.

"Kurt, I'm definitely not creeped out. I'm gay too. That's why I went to Dalton; I got bullied out of my old school." I said. I looked at Kurt's face; he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Kurt?" I said confused. I looked into his eyes; his now watery eyes.

"Blaine, you can't go to McKinley. They'll bully you right out of there too." He said, letting a tear fall and wiping away quickly; hoping I wouldn't notice. But I did.

"Kurt what's wrong?" I asked. My heart sank for the beautiful boy

"There's this guy at my school… and he's made it his job to make me miserable. I get shoved in lockers, dumped with slushies, thrown in dumpsters, and not a day goes by without at least one slur being throw my way. But this guy.. he's even worse. He… he k-kissed me. And threatened to k-kill if I told anyone." He whispered at the end "That was my first kiss. He took it away from me."

I grabbed his hand and moved it to the middle of the table, lacing my fingers in with his.

"Kurt, I know what you're going through. I really do. I promise you, this year, it's going to be different. You'll have me this year. You're not going to be alone." I said, trying to comfort him. I took my free hand and wiped away his fallen tears. He smiled at me.

"Thank you. I've never told anyone before." He whispered

"Your secret's safe with me." I whispered back, smiling.

Kurt had pulled into my driveway and put the car in park, looking over at me and smiling.

"This was nice." He said. It made my heart flutter.

"Yeah, it was really nice. I kind of don't want it to end." I said, blushing

"Me neither." He replied, almost sadly

"Well, are you doing anything right now?" I asked

"Nope."

"Well, let me give you a tour of the house." I said, smiling. He turned to me, bright once more

"Okay!"

We both got out of the car and I led the way to the front door. I used my new house key to open in; seeing that my parent's had gone out on to work and locked the door. I shut the door behind Kurt.

"Welcome to my home." I said with a smile. I caught him looking around

"This is beautiful" He said "The interior design is actually nice; I really like how the light wood floor brings out the color of red in the walls."

I smiled at him, and showed him to our new kitchen. I laughed when his jaw dropped

"This. Kitchen. Is. HUGE. Our kitchen is so small, it's a pain in the ASS trying to cook in here. And look at the granite counter tops! Wow, this is amazing." He said, almost breathless.

"Well, you can come over and cook any time you want; nobody in the family is really good at it." He said shrugging.

"Don't think I won't take advantage of that!" He said, smiling. I laughed

"_Please do." _ I mumbled

"What did you say?" Kurt asked smiling

"Nothing." I said almost too quickly. Kurt gave me a suspicious look and then gave up on it.

"Oh! I want to show you my room!" I said excitedly, hoping Kurt would forget what he almost caught on to. I grabbed his hand and ran him upstairs and opened my bedroom door.

"Wow, this is really nice." He said. I noticed particularly that he checked out the desk; the one we met over.

"Wait, it gets better." I said. I walked over to the side door and opened it, leading to another room.

"This is my private music room" I said, walking over and sitting on the piano bench

"You have a baby grand? Brad would be jealous." He said laughing

"Who's Brad?" I internally panicked; I hope it wasn't his boyfriend or something

"He's the piano player for New Directions; he just kind of lurks around and when we need him he's there. It's kind of creepy actually." Kurt said laughing

I really liked Kurt's laugh. In fact… I really liked everything about Kurt. I liked his smile, his hair, his blush, his voice, his clothes I…. I liked Kurt. I fell flat on my face… for Kurt.

"You have A LOT of guitars." He said, walking over to inspect them

"Yeah, guitar's kind of my thing." I said with a nervous giggle

"Will you play for me?" He asked, looking at me curiously

My heart was thumping so hard I thought that it would be possible for Kurt to hear it

"I mean, you don't have to, I was just curi"

"No, no, I'll play." I said, interrupting him. I grabbed my favorite acoustic and gestured for him to follow me back into my bed room. We sat on my bed indian style, facing each other.

I feel like a loser  
I feel like I'm lost  
I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
But believe me, I'm not helpless I just  
Need someone to love  
So my situation's rough  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you

**I looked to Kurt, who was smiling. My heart was thumping crazily; my stomach filled with butterflies. I felt more confident and at home for the next verse.**

I feel like a shortstop  
Along third base  
I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
But believe me, I'm not hostile I just  
Want to hear you laugh  
When I'm sarcastic like that  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
Like you

**Kurt was swaying along to the music, smiling in that way that drove me crazy. He was driving me CRAZY. I just wanted to stop and tell him how I felt.**

Why  
Do I have this incredible need to stand up  
And say "Please, pay attention?"  
It's the last thing that I need  
To make myself seen  
Well, that ain't my intention  
No

**We both giggled after the last word in the verse. I smiled widely back at Kurt**

I feel like an artist  
Who's lost his touch  
He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much  
But believe me, I've got something  
I just don't know how to say  
That I'm just fine with the way  
With the way that I'm moving  
But that just makes me a dumb human  
That just makes me  
That makes me a human like  
You

"We are SO going to nationals this year." He said, clapping profusely in a manner that made me blush

"What?" I said, shocked

"Please tell me you're going New Directions; you have to. Blaine, you are so talented; you'd be one of the best ones in there. You are fantastic!" He said, smiling excitedly

"Ahh, I don't know." I said, unsure.

"Is it because of the Warblers?" he asked

"Yeah, I think it is. I love those guys." I said, smiling.

"Well, I understand. But you should really think about it Blaine; we'd make a great team." He said.

We'd make a great team. Yeah, I think we would. But not just as duet partners.

"Well, the tour is officially over." I said sadly… until a bright idea popped up in my head

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked, praying he'd say yes. Kurt's face brightened up

"Sure! Let me just run my car back over to my house and then I'll be right back to watch." He said

"I'll make some popcorn and get the movie ready while we wait. Any preferences?" I asked

I watched him think before he looked back at me

"Surprise me." He said, before spinning out of the room.

My heart went weak; I couldn't stand up from the bed. I sat there, a silly smile on my face, my emotions roaring. I liked Kurt Hummel, there was no doubt.

Post A/N: So I was going to make this a one-shot, but I want to take this further. I'll probably add 1 or 2 more chapters if I get a good response. If not, I'll just leave a deadly cliff hanger and the people who may have enjoyed this can create what could've been the ending in their imagination. (: Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Something New

I watched Kurt as he walked out my room, and was unable to move until I heard the front door closing behind him. I jumped up, squealing like a teenage girl when she hears something about her celebrity crush. I smiled wide and ran to the kitchen to put some popcorn in the microwave and then ran to the DVD shelf to pick out a movie.

I was definitely overthinking the movie choice. I could pick a horror film, but that would suggest to Kurt that I might want to cuddle with him (which yes, that's true. I do.) I could pick a romantic comedy, but what if Kurt thought I was coming on too strong? I could pick a musical but…. Wait. A musical is perfect! My fingers ran across the musical section of the case until something sparked my interest; _The Sound Of Music. _Perfect! I smiled, grabbing the DVD and bringing it back to the kitchen to retrieve the now finished popcorn. I poured the bag's contents into a bowl and waited for Kurt to come back over.

**Knock Knock.** I smiled; I knew it was Kurt. I walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Hey! Long time no see!" I joked. Kurt laughed; my heart skipped a beat. Maybe I should've picked a comedy. I gestured for Kurt to enter once more, and shut the door behind me.

"I picked The Sound Of Music, is that okay?" I asked. Kurt immediately smiled

"Excellent movie. Yes, I approve. You know, I was named after Kurt von Trapp." Kurt said, smiling. I froze. _So that's why the movie seemed appealing. I really should've gone with the comedy._

"My mom convinced my dad to name me that. She died when I was 8." He said sadly. Without even thinking, I hugged Kurt. It was too late before I released what I had done. I was going to release and apologize, but Kurt just pulled me in, squeezing me closer. I know I was supposed to be supporting Kurt, but I couldn't help but obsess over how AMAZING it felt to hold Kurt. I could smell him, feel him. I felt his heart beating rapidly against mine, which was doing the same. That rapidly beating heart, however, broke when I felt a little bit of wetness hit my shoulder; one of Kurt's tears. He finally released from the hug, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said "I just can't help but think of her when I think about The Sound Of Music." He said, smiling sadly.

"No, Kurt don't be sorry. I'm sorry. We can pick a different movie to watch if you want." I said, feeling guilty.

"No, I want to watch this one. It's been a while." He said smiling. I smiled at him, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and led him upstairs to my room. I put the DVD in the player and sat on my bed next to Kurt; the only thing separating us was the damn popcorn bowl. I instantly regretted making the popcorn.

We were both munching away, watching the movie intently. Well, at least I think Kurt was. I was too focused on the fact that there was a beautiful gay boy sitting next to me that I had a crush on and might have a shot with.

"Blaine?" He asked shyly. I turned my head from the TV screen I wasn't really watching to Kurt.

"Can I try something?" He asked. I just nodded.

He did something I didn't think he'd do; he moved the now empty popcorn bowl from between us and set it on the floor next to the bed. He scooted in closer to me, so our bodies were touching one another. He slipped his hand down and clasped it on to mine. I felt my heart skip and my breath hitch. He placed his fingers in the spaces between mine, and rubbed my hand with his thumb. He tangled his feet up with mine in an adorable way, and laid his head on my shoulder. He looked up at me, smiling.

"I can't help but think that this feels so.. right." He whispered. I smiled at him.

"Me too." I whispered back, earning a cute blush and smile from Kurt. He turned back to the movie, and I watched as he fluttered his eyes shut. It was only a matter of a few minutes before Kurt was fast asleep in my arms. Kurt looked at peace when he was asleep; like nothing was bothering him.

I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the possible thought that maybe Kurt really did like me the way I liked him. Friends don't just ask to hold your hand and fall asleep in your arms. Maybe Kurt wanted more than just a friendship; maybe Kurt wanted me as a boyfriend. And if he did, I wouldn't protest. Maybe Kurt and I had just met, but I already knew that there was something different about him; something that I really liked.

I ended up dozing off; waking up at the end of the movie with Kurt still fast asleep on my arms. I really didn't want to wake Kurt up; half because he looked so adorable and half that I never wanted this moment to end. I have never been so close to someone before; there was something about Kurt that made me feel like I could just open up and tell everything to him and he wouldn't judge. I had never felt like this around anyone before. Reluctantly, I decided to wake Kurt up.

"Kurt." I said softly into his ear. He didn't stir.

"Kurt, the movie is over." I said, getting a little bit of a stir from him. He mumbled something I couldn't quite make out before he opened his eyes and looking up to me from my shoulder.

"Hi." He said, his voice raspy from not using it.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"You have a nice smile." He said, blushing. I smiled again; my heart skipping a beat

"Yours is beautiful." I said; emitting another blush from the boy in my arms.

He released my hand from his and moved to sit up on the bed.

"Well, I really should be going." He said with a sigh

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he'd be free.

"Well, I guess I am now." Kurt said with a smile before standing up from the bed.

"Kurt?" I asked. The boy turned around to face me once more.

"What is this?" I queried. He knew what I was talking about

"I don't know yet." He said "Something new." He smiled and waved before walking out of my bedroom door. I heard the front door open and close, and Kurt was gone. For now. I smiled and walked to the music room to start composing everything my heart felt.

Post A/N: Yay! Fluffy(: - plan on getting more cavities next chapter; I'm looking so forward to writing it that I might actually do it today. (: This might get a little bit angsty down the road, but I plan on keeping it mostly fluff. There's enough angst for all of us in my other multi-ch. Fic, so let this be the fluffy one! :D


	3. This Is What You Do To Me

A/N: Okay, so I feel really bad that I haven't updated this in a while; I've been CRAZY busy. I swear, sometimes It's busier in the summer than it is during the school year! Well, here is chapter three; looking at more fluff for our boys. (: And I know the song that I'm using in this fic I already used in another Kurt and Blaine fic, but I LOVE this song and I wanted to base this whole fiction off of Darren Criss' Ep. (:

Kurt and I spent every day that week getting coffee and coming back to my house to watch a musical; and it was every day that we ended up cuddling and dozing off to sleep. Every time felt just like the first; exciting, new, and special. I've found that I really enjoy holding hands with Kurt; it's like our hands fit perfectly together. I've caught myself falling for him hard; and I didn't really care.

I thought I had 'fallen' for other guys before, but there was something so much different about Kurt. When I liked the other guys, most of them turned out to be straight, but even with the ones I HAD a shot with… I always knew being with them would let to heartbreak. When I think about Kurt though, I don't feel as though those that would… happen. And it's WAY too early to be thinking this stuff, but I can't help but picture Kurt in my future.

Kurt made me feel… happy. He made me feel wanted and feeling WANTED was an amazing feeling. I loved it, actually. I loved it a lot. Part of me couldn't help feeling that Kurt felt the same way I did; just as in depth as I did too. I got to know Kurt well over the week; we talked as though we had been friends for years before hand.

Kurt was so inspiring to me; I know I had been bullied, but I didn't handle the bullying quite like he did. Kurt still held his head up high and didn't let anything bring him down. I was ashamed of who I was; Kurt is anything but. And I think this is the thing I like the most about him. I liked everything about Kurt, and I wanted nothing more than to make him mine.

I woke up on Monday morning to my phone buzzing, first groaning at it. I debated on grabbing it, and I was immediately wake and smiling when I saw who it was from.

**Hey! Up for coffee? – Kurt**

I wanted to ask Kurt out; I really did. But I didn't just want to do it at a coffee shop. I knew how I wanted to do it.

_Actually, I had a different idea. But don't be alarmed; we will still get our coffee (; Meet me at my place in an hour? – Blaine_

**Oooo! Surprise? As long as I get my coffee (; - Kurt**

_Oh, you will definitely get your coffee. (; - Blaine_

I giggled at the conversation; Kurt loved his coffee. I think Kurt was born with a coffee cup in his hand; you cannot deprive that boy of such necessity! I threw my phone down on the bed and prepared myself for what I was going to do; It was go big or go home.

Exactly an hour had gone by when Kurt was at my door knocking. I squealed quietly when I heard the gesture, looking into the mirror one last time before approaching the door. I opened it, and there was Kurt; beautiful as ever. I smiled almost too bright at him when he blushed

"Morning" He said calmly; still blushing and smiling

"Good Morning to you." I said in a fake British accent, emitting a chuckle from both of us

"Ready for coffee?" I added with a smile. I felt my stomach flop excitedly.

"You bet!" He said. I stepped out of house and locked the door with my key behind me. I walked beside Kurt, wanting nothing more than to hold his hand. I restrained, however, hoping there would be more time for that later.

We both climbed into my car and we were on our way. We stopped at the Lima Bean to pick up our favorite drinks, but instead of staying, we walked right out of the shop and back to the car. Kurt looked at me when he settled into his passenger's seat; his look was surprised and curious

"You'll see." I said charmingly with a smile.

"I hope that you'll be okay with walking for a little bit." I said, hoping Kurt had worn suitable foot wear

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said

I smiled at him as I pulled out of the parking lot.

We drove for an hour to our destination, though it didn't feel like it. To me, It felt like five seconds. The time I got to spend with Kurt never seemed to be enough; I wanted to spend every single waking second with him. When I pulled into the parking lot of the place, I saw Kurt smile.

"This place is beautiful!" He said

"I love this place. When I was little, we would drive two hours to camp here in the summer. I loved it here; it's so beautiful and peaceful. My family actually owns the land; we own about 50 acres here." I said, trying not to sound too pompous. I didn't want to come across like that to Kurt.

"Blaine, that's fantastic!" He said with a tug on the car door handle. I got out too, smiling that Kurt seemed so impressed. I grabbed my guitar case from the back of the car and walked over to Kurt. I smiled at him before I began to walk again; to the place I loved best.

As we walked the half mile to where I wanted to go, I bumped my hand lightly into Kurt's nonchalantly to get his attention. I saw Kurt smile through my peripheral vision, and then he took my hand, lacing his fingers in between mine. I couldn't help but smile at the connection that I loved so much.

I led Kurt, hand in hand, to my favorite spot on the whole property; an open spot that over looked the huge mountain. It was nicer in the fall because all the trees had different color leaves, but regardless, it was still beautiful.

"Here we are!" I said excitedly. I felt Kurt's hand leave mine, as Kurt was completely engulfed by the nature around us.

Kurt smiled, looking at everything around him

"Blaine, this is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." He said, still soaking in his surroundings. He then turned to me

"Any reason why you brought me here?" He asked innocently. This was my chance; I was going to make it or break it.

"Actually, yeah there was." I said, gesturing Kurt to sit down. He did, looking at me intently. I smiled and grabbed my guitar.

"Kurt… there's just something about you. Something I've never seen in a person before. Something that is so special and I just…. I really don't know how else to explain it. I've been trying to find the words for it all week long and I just… couldn't. So I kind of… wrote a song. Would you listen to it?" I asked. Kurt's face lighted up as he gave me the go ahead. I took a deep breath before starting the song.

Say, wasn't that a funny day?

Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you.

A kind of glow of something new.

Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same.

Another sucker for a game kids like to play,

And the rules they like to use.  
Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?

The sun: telling me the night is done.

Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.

Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again

And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?

Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.

After all, we need sweets every now and then.

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?

Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.

Who knows what could happen to us next?

Here we are with nothing but this little spark.

It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest.

Go? How so very apropos:

A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."

Well alright, I'll see you later.

It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.

But what's the difference if it all could have been true?

I guess this is better.  
But don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
Oh, don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel?

Don't you want the way I feel for you?  
Don't you want the way that I feel for you?

I strummed out the last few chords before looking at Kurt. He had a huge smile on his face; his beautiful blue eyes withholding that beautiful glow they had whenever he was happy. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"That was beautiful." He said, still smiling. I smiled back at him; mostly because I was happy, but partially due to nerves.

"Kurt, I really really like you." I whispered. He shifted a little closer to me before whispering into my ear

"I'd be lying if I didn't like you too."

He looked to me, his eyes still beaming at me with its unique glow. I leaned in close to him, to connect my lips on his.

I could definitely taste mocha on his lips, but after passing that, there was something so… Kurt that I could sense. And I loved it. I felt Kurt's lips dancing on mine. I felt happy, special, and…. Everything my first kiss was supposed to be. I released from his lips.

"That was my first kiss." I said quietly as I placed my guitar off to the side.

"It was the first of mine that will count." He said smiling back at me. He gently pushed me down on the ground, and we stared up into the sky. I felt his hand connect with mine and I smiled, looking at the clouds. I felt Kurt move our joined hands to his chest, where I felt something moving

"Blaine, do you feel that?" He asked me,

"Yes." I said breathlessly. I knew what it was; it was Kurt's heart

"That's what you do to me. " He said simply. I turned my neck to face him, to see he was already smiling at me. I moved our hands to my heart, letting him feel my rapid heartbeat.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't do the same to me." I watched him smile as I scooted in closer to Kurt.

"So does this make us boyfriends?"

"Yeah. Boyfriends." He said smiling. I planted another lazy kiss on his mouth, feeling nothing but sparks between us. Kurt released from the kiss, scooting in closer to me to have his head on my chest. I held him in my arms as he fluttered his eyes shut, falling asleep. Right where he should be.


	4. We Put The 'Fun' In Dysfunctional

A/N: Yay! Chapter 4! (: I'm really excited for this; bringing in Kurt's and Blaine's families. (: Enjoy

And as for Cooper….. I don't know why, but I really wanted to make him sort of a douche-y kind of person. I just feel like.. that's how it would be. And as for Blaine's father… I want this story to have as little angst as possible (I think we have enough of that in my other mulitchapter fic) so I made him accepting. I will say, however, there will be little bits of angst every now again; just not like… insanely depressing angst.

A good 2 weeks had passed when I had gotten an interesting text from Kurt.

**Good Morning, Beautiful. LTT – Kurt**

I smiled at the text that woke me up.

_Good Morning to you too, handsome. LTT- Blaine_

I shuffled out of bed, walking over to my curtains to open them. I smiled when I saw Kurt, sitting fully dressed at his desk, smiling at his phone as he typed something back. My phone went off just seconds later; obviously a text from Kurt.

**So my parents kind of wanted to meet you today. They propose we have a BBQ at my place tonight, at five; bring your family too. – Kurt**

I froze. I was nervous for Kurt to meet my family. My family was accepting of my sexuality; though it was a little foreign to my dad when I came out. I was worried that my family would weird out Kurt; they definitely put the fun in dysfunctional. I was also nervous about meeting Kurt's family; what if they didn't like me and made him break up with me? I really like Kurt; he's different from other boys I've liked. I hadn't even mentioned to my family that I had a boyfriend, so telling them would be a little nerve racking.

_I'll check to see if my parents are free. I haven't exactly told them about us yet. – Blaine_

**Are they not… accepting?- Kurt**

_No, they are. It's just… my family is really weird. – Blaine_

**Oh, Blaine, don't worry. My family is JUST as bad. You haven't met my step brother yet. Or my crazy ass friends. – Kurt**

I smiled at how comforting Kurt was. He always seemed to know the right thing to say. I looked out my window to see Kurt looking back at me with a smile. He blew a kiss, and I pretended to catch it. He smiled at our corniness as I blew him a kiss. He caught it. I smiled, turning my attention back to my phone

_We're adorable. I'll go check with my family now. Brb LTT- Blaine_

I watched Kurt pick up his phone and smile, typing a quick message back.

**Okay, I'll be waiting here(: Wanna get coffee when you're done? – Kurt**

_I would love that- Blaine_

**I'll be waiting (im)patiently! LTT- Kurt**

I smiled at the text, before setting my phone down and walking out of my room. I took big breaths as I walked down the staircase trying to ease the butterflies. My mother, father, and college aged brother Cooper were all sitting at the dining room table.

"Morning Blainey!" My mother cried excitedly

"Mornin' Brochacho!" Copper said with a bit of a douche smirk

"Good Morning, Blaine." My father said as I took my seat next to Cooper

"Morning everyone."

"Honey, do you want some coffee?" my mother asked from the kitchen

"No I'm good, I'm probably going to get some later. Thanks though" I called. I grabbed the box of cereal that was on the table. I poured some into a bowl as my mother walked back into the dining room to give my father some eggs. She sat down with her own plate.

"So, I've barely seen you in the past week! Where have you been?" My mom called

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I said, my dad now dropping his paper to look at me. Cooper continued browsing on his iPhone, not really caring about the topic about to be introduced

"What's going on Blaine?" My father queried

"Well… I kind of have a boyfriend now." I said quietly. My brother peeled his eyes from his iPhone to look at me. My mother was smiling, and my father seemed indifferent.

"Kind of?" He said

"Well.. no. I have a boyfriend. And his family wanted to meet all of us tonight." I said.

"Ohhh! I'd love too! Blainey this is wonderful! Did you hear that George? A boyfriend!"

"Little bro! I'm so proud of you! Finally gettin' some!"

"Cooper! Don't talk like that at the table!" Mom said, blushing

"Where do they live?" My father asked, ignoring my brother's crude statement

"Actually, they live right next door. The Hummel's. My boyfriend said that the family was having a Barbeque tonight and invited us to come at 5; he says they would like to meet all of us." I said, trying not to speak to fast. I didn't want to look nervous in front of my father

George Anderson was an interesting man. He was very strict with Cooper and I, only because he cared. He was a very successful business man; we were definitely well off. My father looked a lot like me, minus the curly hair.

I was scared coming out to my father because he was so strict. He grew up in a very Catholic background, so I assumed he would shun me. When I finally did come out, my father was accepting, but I knew he was hesitant. I was so thankful that he opened his mind to accepting that this is how I was, however sometimes I feel that he still didn't believe it. Now that I had Kurt, it was kind of a nail in the coffin; like this was actually happening for him. Really, for both of us.

"Well, I think that's a great idea. What do you think Lily?" he asked my mother.

I turned to my mother who was beaming with happiness. Lily Anderson was quite the character; I certainly inherited her energy. She had a very bubbly personality; very humorous and also very intelligent. She was definitely one of the crazier people in the family, but we all loved her for it. My mother was a very talented musician; she could sing and was a wicked piano player. She gave that up after college, however, and worked as a neonatal nurse in Westerville. Since we have moved here, she hasn't had time to really find a job. I was closer to my mother than I was my father; partially because she was more like me. We both loved music and were just naturally close. I'm not ashamed to say I'm a momma's boy.

My mother was the first person I came out too; partially because I wanted to ask her how dad would react. She was immediately accepting, telling me she kind of already knew I was. She told me people were going to hate me because I loved guys. She told me people were going to try and tear me down and treat me as lesser than them. But she told me that no matter what happened in the future that she would always love me and always be here from me. The best advice she ever gave me was to kill 'em with kindness; something I still remember to this day. I immediately became closer to my mom the day I came out; she was my go to for everything.

"Ooh! I think this is fantastic! Ask your boyfriend if we should bring anything! What is his name?" My mother asked excitedly

"His name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I said with a smile. I had to admit, I enjoyed the way his name rolled off my tongue. Kurt.

"Kurt and Blaine… Kurt and Blaine. That sounds so adorable! How long have you been dating?" She said, giving me a huge toothy grin

"Just a little over 2 weeks." I answered quietly. She beamed at me with pride and happiness.

"So Kurt, huh? Who else is in his family?" My father asked

"Well he has his father, Burt. His mother Elizabeth died when he was eight, but now he is married to a woman named Carole who has a son my age, named Finn." I explained

"What do you think about this, Coop?" He asked, turning to my brother

"Ehh, I guess I'll go with you guys. I don't really know anyone here yet." I smiled at Cooper.

Cooper was quite the interesting character. To society, he's what you'd consider a douche bag, but I love him. He acts like he's the coolest thing on the block; like nobody's better than him, but deep down, I know that Cooper is just as nerdy as I am. He's definitely a chick magnet, with his good looks (something that is common within the Anderson family, if I do say so myself) and 'charming' personality. I used to hate Cooper, that is, until I came out. Cooper was very accepting of me; he kept mentioned all of his 'gay buddies' he could set me up with. But in all seriousness, Cooper sat down and explained to me that he was my brother no matter what, and that I could always talk to him. That was something I really admired in Cooper.

"Blainey, let us know if we can bring anything!" My mother squealed again as she took my now empty cereal bowl from me into the kitchen.

"What time are we going again?" My father asked

"Five."

"Alright. We'll all be ready." My father said. He re-opened his paper and continued reading. Cooper was playing something on his iPhone and my mother was back in the kitchen, washing our dirty dishes. I smiled at my family, before excusing myself up to my room to text Kurt. I looked out my window to see he was gone from the desk; me being slightly disappointed in this. I couldn't wait to see Kurt again.

_My family is up for it. They want to know if they can bring anything? And Coffee in a half hour?- Blaine_

I threw my phone down on my bed and walked to my closet to pick out an outfit to wear to the coffee shop with Kurt. I settled on black jeans and a white t-shirt; simple. I smiled when I heard my phone buzz.

**I think we've got everything covered for food and stuff, but thanks! Carole is really excited to meet you. And yeah, I'm up for coffee whenever; I'm ready when you are. (: - Kurt**

_Alright! And yeah, my mom was thrilled when I told her about you. And let me just gel my hair and I'll then I'll be on your front porch! (; - Blaine_

I shoved my phone in my pocket when I walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth; definitely did not want bad breath for Kurt. I had just grabbed my gel bottle when my phone buzzed again. I set down the bottle, scrambling to open the new text

**Do you HAVE to wear hair gel? I'm sure your natural hair looks great- Kurt**

I frowned. I hated my natural hair; it was curly and just…. Not Blaine like. It was weird.

_I don't know Kurt…. – Blaine_

**Blaine, I'm sure it'll look gorgeous. You'd look beautiful with a blue CLOWN afro. (; - Kurt**

I laughed at Kurt's comment; one that surprisingly made me feel good. It showed Kurt loved me for… me. Not for how I looked. He didn't fall in love with the gel; he fell in love with me.

_Alright, I'll guess I'll try it. I'm coming over now. (: - Blaine_

I combed my hair quickly in the mirror before running back downstairs and grabbing my car keys. I walked into the kitchen to still see my family sitting there.

"I'm going for coffee with Kurt." I said shyly. My father looked up from his paper and smiled

"Alright, have a good time."

"Bye Blainey! Be careful!" my mother called from the kitchen

"Get some bro." Cooper said, not even looking up from his phone.

"Cooper!" My mother scolded. I just laughed, waving goodbye to my family.

I walked off my porch and down to the sidewalk, just over to Kurt's house. I took a deep breath before knocking at the door. It swung open only a few seconds later; revealing Kurt. My beautiful Kurt.

He was grinning widely at me.

"You're beautiful." He said simply. Two words that made my heart soar. I blushed slightly at them

"You like this?" I said, gesturing to the furbie on top of my head

"Blaine, it's beautiful. You're beautiful." He said to me, taking me by the waist and pulling me in for a quick kiss; kissing Kurt was for sure becoming my new favorite thing.

"Dad, I'm going out for a while. See you later!" He called back into the house. I heard a much lower voice answer him

"Okay! Carole and I are going for Lunch and grocery shopping for the Barbeque and Finn's going to Rachel's, so we probably won't be home when you get home." He called

"Okay! See you later!" Kurt answered, walking out of the house and shutting the door behind him

"So I was hoping we could walk today." Kurt said shyly towards me. I smiled

"Sure! Why not?"

I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers between his; this touch still foreign and exciting to me. We swung our arms back and forth between us as we happily walked the 2 miles to the Lima Bean.

"So how'd it go over with your family this morning?" Kurt asked

"Actually, it went a lot better than expected. My father wasn't really comfortable when I first came out; not like my mother and brother were anyway." I explained. He looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"He was accepting just… the idea was foreign to him. But it meant so much to me that he educated himself and was accepting; I know many parents aren't. I was scared to come out to him because my father is really strict, but it's only because he cares. Sometimes, it makes him seem unapproachable about more sensitive issues though."

"That's how I was when I came out to my dad. He always seemed so… intimidating. I was worried what he'd do after I told him, but he took me in with open arms." Kurt said, smiling.

I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I told them at breakfast this morning that I had a boyfriend. My mother was bursting with happiness, like normal, while my brother made some suggestive sexual comment, which I ended up rolling my eyes at. My father seemed indifferent, but he said he looked forward to the barbeque tonight."

"That's so exciting!" Kurt exclaimed

"But now that you're telling me more about your father, I'm kind of nervous about meeting him." He admitted

"Don't be nervous! My dad is a pretty cool guy; he's just a little intimidating I guess. As I'm sure yours is." I told Kurt.

" He'll probably threaten you with a shot gun… but don't be alarmed, he doesn't have one." Kurt said with a flirty wink. I laughed at that, smiling lovingly back into the eyes of my boyfriend.

"I think I'm actually more nervous about you meeting my family… they're pretty crazy." I admitted to Kurt, nervous of what he'd think

"Blaine, you should see my friends. Trust me, I prefer crazy over boring. I MUCH prefer it. And besides, a crazy family just means that you guys have a lot of character and trust me, you'll think that's nothing when you meet New Directions. Being with them is like being on a reality show sometimes; but I love them all." Kurt said with a smile

All of our chatting distracted us from our walk, as we were both surprised to find ourselves at the Lima Bean. We walked in and ordered our coffee, taking our usual table.

"So, tell me about your step brother." I said to Kurt as I poured creamer into my coffee.

"Oh Finn. I have a very… interesting relationship with Finn." Kurt said, laughing at memories I didn't know of yet

"It can't be that bad" I said giggling

"Oh, it's pretty bad. Sophomore year, I had a HUGE crush on him. And he's straighter than a stripper pole." Kurt said, cracking a laugh from both of us.

"So I wanted to get close to Finn; I knew he was straight, but I wanted him, so so bad. I decided it would be cool for our parents to meet, and when they started to get serious, things got awkward. Finn and I obviously tried to break them up but as you can see, that didn't really work. Long story short, Finn wasn't accepting, but after all the bullying and some mistakes here and there, he became accepting. I got over the crush after our families settled down in a home, and now I'm happy to call him my step brother." He summarized to me

"I lost you at HUGE crush." I said, jokingly. Kurt chuckled

"Yeah, I wouldn't consider it one of my finer moments." Kurt said, blushing at the memory. He took a gulp of his coffee and smiled at me.

"You taste like coffee." I said. _Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud._ Kurt burst into fits of laughter; I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad I don't taste like shit." Kurt said, still laughing. I grinned at his comment

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed so hard. This one time, I was making out with my one friend Brittany and.."

"What?" I said, clearly shocked

"Oh yeah. I was in a phase where I wanted to be more 'manly' to my father I guess so I took home a girl and made out with her." He said to me. My mouth was wide open in shock, but I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Kurt making out with a girl.

"I can't believe you made out with a girl." I said, still laughing in shock

"Yeah… again, not one of my finer moments. Well, anyways, we were making out and I asked her what boys taste like. And coffee was NOT the answer. I guess I'm different than other boys." Kurt said with a flirtatious smile

"Well, I'm glad you're different from most boys." I said, grabbing Kurt's hand and holding it on the middle of the table. He smiled at the gesture

"Cause I don't fall for most boys. But I fell for you. And I'm glad I did." I said, looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes. They looked green today; how is that possible? I SWORE they were blue yesterday. Kurt squeezed my hand and smiled.

"Okay, I hate to break the moment, but I SWEAR your eyes were blue yesterday. And they're definitely green right now." I said in a confused haze. Kurt just laughed

"My eyes change color I guess; depending on what I wear." He explained.

"I feel like the biggest idiot right now." I said with a laugh. Why couldn't I have figured that out on my own? Kurt grinned at me

"Well, you're not. Definitely not."

"Either way, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." I said to Kurt, emitting a blush from him.

"And YOU and that HAIR!" He said, taking his hand and ruffling my loose locks

"OH MY GOD BLAINE IT'S SO SOFT! I'm in love with your hair." He said to me, trying to hold back a laugh. I smiled at him

"Well I'm glad SOMEBODY likes it." I said

"Oh I like it alright. It's sexy." Kurt said.

"It's s-sexy?" I asked, in surprise.

"Yup." He said confidently

"Well, I'm not the only sexy one here." I said to Kurt, squeezing the hand I was still holding. He looked at me with a frown

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked innocently

"Of course!" I said. I was confused; did Kurt think he was not sexy?

"I don't know how you see me as sexy." He mumbled to the ground.

"Kurt, look at me." I said. He listened

"You are SEXY. You have the most exquisite physique ever, you have the most amazing sense of humor and you are the most beautiful man on this planet. And that's what sexy is. You're so sexy, you don't even have to try. You just ARE." I said to him, squeezing his hand again. He looked up at me, his glossy now green eyes peering into mine

"You really think so?" He asked

"I know so."

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, smiling once more.

"I ask myself the same thing." I said. I let go of his hand and stood up from the table, throwing out our now empty coffee cups away. I walked back over to Kurt, whose face was now frozen.

"It's Karofsky. He just came in." Kurt whispered.

"Karofsky?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows

"The bully" He answered very quietly. I felt my stomach churn; I was nervous for Kurt. Kurt bolted for the door, trying to make it out unseen, but was unlucky.

"Hey homo!" the burly teenager called. I felt myself cringing at the name. I watched as the boy started to approach Kurt, quickly making myself over to him.

"Leave me alone, Karofsky." Kurt mumbled.

"Got a new kid here? What's he, your boyfriend?" Karofsky asked, looking over at me with a judging eye.I stepped in front of Kurt and took my mother's advice; kill him with kindness.

"Actually, yes, I am Kurt's boyfriend. Hi, my name is Blaine and I just moved here. I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but really it's not. I don't like how you talk to my boyfriend, and neither of us will go for it, especially not me." I said with a smile, holding my hand out to shake the boys. He looked at me with a furrowed eye brow, smacking my hand down.

"I'll call the lady boy whatever I want." He said to me, still looking awfully confused at my 'politeness.'

"Actually, you won't. I wouldn't mess with me.. Karofsky is it? I've dealt with people like you before; you're not scarier or bigger than the others, so I won't hesitate if I need to defend Kurt . I may be small, but I wouldn't underestimate me. With that said, I would watch what you call him." I said with a smile. Karofsky looked at me, even more confused. He said nothing, shuffling away from the situation that just shot him down. I turned to Kurt, whose jaw was on the ground.

"B-but you just….Karofsky just… you just…" He stumbled over his words.

"My mom always told me to kill 'em with kindness. And I've been boxing since elementary school; he really wouldn't be that hard to beat up." I said with a smile. I held my hand out for Kurt, who took it, though still very much in shock.

"You're just…. You're just amazing." He said to me, smiling once more.

I smiled at him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, Kurt. And he doesn't make you happy. So I won't let him mess with us. I care about you too much." I said to Kurt. We walked out of the coffee shop, hand in hand, back on our journey to our houses. We walked in a comfortable silence; I knew Kurt was still processing everything that happened. He suddenly stopped walking and turned to me.

"I'm really glad I'm with you, Blaine." He said

"Me too." I mirrored.

He leaned in, pressing a slow and passionate kiss on my lips. He tried to pull away, but I kept his lips on mine, pulling his body in closer to me. I fluttered my eyes open to see Kurt's closed, in full focus on the kiss. If my mouth wasn't so busy, I would've smiled. I finally released from Kurt, still holding him so his chest was touching mine.

"I'll never grow tired of that." I said to Kurt, who blushed. I saw his eyes were glossy and wet, but glowed with happiness. He pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank You Blaine." He whispered into my shoulder.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do anything for you."

I released Kurt from my arms, him smiling at me. A small, tear was falling from his eye. I wiped it

"Why you cryin' baby?"

"I'm just so happy." He said

"I never thought I'd be this happy with someone. And I know we've only been dating for about 2 weeks, but I already feel like you're different from other guys. You're something special. And I'm so lucky to have someone like you. But honestly, no one ever really stood up for me like that to Karofsky. Normally they just stand there and watch me take it. But you.. you're different, Blaine. I'm really happy that your in my life." He said with a teary smile

I grabbed both his hands, smiling at him. I couldn't help but let one of my own tears fall; Kurt was quickly becoming one of the most prominent people in my life. I hugged him again, before dropping one of his hands and continuing our silent, yet comforting walk back home.

We were at Kurt's front porch before we spoke again.

"I don't want this to end yet." He admitted. I laughed

"Huh, déjà vu?" I giggled. He bowed his head down and laughed

"Of course, not that I mind, I would spend all day with you." I added quickly.

"Well, wanna go in and do something?" Kurt asked

"Yeah sure; we can watch TV or a movie or something." I said as Kurt unlocked the door. He gestured me in before him; like a gentleman.

"I'll grab some snacks from the kitchen. You can pick a show you want to watch; I'm sure you'll find something good." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen.

I sat down on his couch and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. I flickered through soap opera after soap opera until I find found something good. I put the remote back on the end table and sat criss-crossed on the couch. Kurt returned not but 3 minutes later with a bowl of chips.

"Glee? Really Blaine?"

I turned to him; he was giving me a sarcastic bitch glare. I laughed

"I may have a soft spot for it." I said trying to retain a smile

"You know, now that I think about it, my life is pretty much Glee. See Blaine, now you can watch it all the time!" Kurt said as he plopped down next to me on the couch, grabbing my hand. I smiled at him

"Really? Your life is THAT crazy?" I questioned

"Yup. It's pretty bad. My friends are crazy shit." Kurt said trying to hold back a laugh.

We were silent, watching the dramedy on the television when my favorite actor, Darren Criss, popped up on the screen.

"I LOVE this guy!" I smirked

"He's alright." Kurt shrugged

"ALRIGHT?"

"Yeah."

"God, he's more than alright! I wish I had that amount of talent."

Kurt looked up to me with a surprised look on his face.

"I think you're more talented than him." He said

"What?"

"Yeah! Do you hear yourself when you sing, Blaine? You sound EXACTLY like the guy. Like he's some long lost brother of yours." Kurt said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Really?" I queried.

"Yes Blaine! It's like you guys are the same person. Except I like you better." Kurt said with a smile. He snuggled in closer on my chest, letting me stroke his hair

"You know you're special when I let you touch my hair." Kurt mumbled with a smile. I planted a small kiss on his head; I couldn't just ignore how cute Kurt looked. I watched him smile as he fluttered his eyes shut and fell asleep on my chest.

He was asleep until the end of the episode, when he slowly woke up.

"You are like, the most comfortable pillow in the world." He said, stretching out his limbs.

I laughed at him

"Glad I could be of asisstance." I said as he lifted himself off of me and stood up. He held out his hand to help me off the couch.

"Well, I guess I should be going." I said to him

"Awwwh, okay." He said with a cute pout.

I pulled him in by the waist and kissed him slowly, savoring each second

"I'll see you soon." I said as I walked to the door

"Bye" He waved back as I walked out of Kurt's house.

I slowly walked into my house, letting butterflies take over my whole body. I felt happy; genuinely happy. And I wouldn't trade the feeling for the world. I was slowly but surely falling in love with the one and only Kurt Hummel.

So I really didn't mean to make this that long… I'm going to be totally honest. I actually wanted to put the Barbeque in this chapter, but looks like that will have to be next time. I've got some really cute ideas for this story, so stay tuned! Reviews are awesome… (:


	5. The BBQ

A/N: I can't stop thinking about writing this fic. I'm having serious issues hahahaha, so i decided to write more of this. There's something I REALLY want to do with this fic, but I have to give it time yet, so I'm trying to get to that point… so in the meantime, enjoy!

I glanced at my nightstand clock. 4:30. Thirty minutes until Kurt would meet my family; until I would meet his. I was beyond nervous; I had butterflies in my stomach and I'm going to be honest, I felt a little dizzy. There were so many things that could go wrong, and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Kurt's family. I looked out my window to see Kurt sitting at his desk. I smiled, and walked over to my chair, grabbing a black sharpie and a notebook.

**NERVOUS? **I wrote on the sign before holding it up to the window. I watched Kurt tune back into reality and look in my direction. He smiled at the sign, seeing I was obviously the one behind it.

_**Very.**_

He wrote back.

**ME TOO.**

I put the sign down after I knew he had read it, and looked to Kurt. _One minute_ he mouthed, before getting up from the desk to grab something. A minute later, I heard my phone vibrate

_What if they don't like me? Especially your father? – Kurt_

**I can guarantee my mother will like you; she likes EVERYONE. And my brother will too. And as for my father… I don't know how he will react. He knows I'm gay, but meeting you is confirming it, I guess. – Blaine**

_Do you think he'll like me?- Kurt_

**I think he will; what's not to like? (; - Blaine **

I looked at Kurt through my window, watching him smile at the text. I watched him turn his attention to something I didn't see, before turning back to his phone

_Carole needs me to help her with something in the kitchen. I'll see you soon. Love ya. – Kurt_

I watched Kurt get up from his desk and wave goodbye to me, before disappearing from my sight. I sighed once more, looking down at my phone. I didn't text back, figuring Kurt would be too busy. I stuffed my phone and my pocket, and walked down stairs to face my family.

My mother and father were curled up on the couch together in the living room, while my brother was still hopelessly attached to his iPhone. I swear; we needed an intervention for him. I sat down in a chair across from Cooper and took out my phone to check the time. 4:35.

Only five minutes had passed? I was excited to see Kurt again, and I wanted time to fly, but part of me never wanted 5 to come. I kept checking my phone every thirty seconds, seeing if time had stopped or if it had flown by. But neither had happened; each second was ticking away, not slow enough; not fast enough.

"Blainey, can you help me fold the laundry before we go?" My mother asked, getting up from the couch. I smiled at her and nodded, following her to the laundry room. I helped her take clothes out of the dryer and fold them in our separate baskets.

"You seem really nervous Blaine." She said quietly to me, looking at me with anticipation and excitement

"I am really nervous. Mom, what if they don't like me and they make Kurt break up with me?" I asked her as I folded one of my dad's polos.

"Blaine, honey, you are the most polite teenager I know. And I know I'm biased because I'm your mother, but I've seen how other teenagers act. They are going to love you." She said

"That's what I keep trying to tell myself, but I don't know mom. I really like Kurt. He's different from anyone I've ever met before. And yeah, our relationship is still so young, but I feel like this relationship could be a serious one. Not just some fling mom. 'Cause Kurt… he's different."

"Does he make you happy, Blaine?"

"I've never been happier, mom. I mean, I was happy with my friends, but this is different. It's like… somebody besides my family WANTS me in such a loving way, and I want him back. It makes me feel special. I've never wanted to spend time with someone like I spend time with Kurt. I'd spend all day long with him if I could, and I feel like I'd never get sick of him. My thoughts always lead back to Kurt. And maybe that's just young love, but I've never really… felt like this before." I poured my heart out to my mom. She looked at me with a loving, happy glaze in her hazel eyes. I definitely got my eyes from her; it was like looking at my own.

"Blaine, you needed something like this to happen to you. I've never seen you this happy before. After you came out… you became sort of distant. I mean, you were always close to me, but to your father you always seemed so… distant." She explained

"I love Dad, mom. He adapted to accepting me. But I'm nervous, because while he accepted me, I think this is a nail in the coffin for him. Like, to him, now this is really happening. Like.. reality set in for him and I really AM gay. I'm worried about how he's going to handle it."

"Blaine, I'm not going to lie. Your father had a rougher time coming to terms with this, in comparison to Cooper and me. But he never stopped loving you, Blaine. He wants nothing more than for you to be happy, and when he sees how happy Kurt makes you, he'll love him because Kurt made YOU that happy." My mother explained, folding the last item from the dryer and setting it in the basket. I smiled at my mother.

"Thanks Mom." I said, settling myself in my mom's arms for a hug.

"I love you Blainey." She said into my ear.

"Love you too, Mom." I said, releasing from the hug. I looked at my phone once more; 4:55.

"What time is it?" She asked

"five to five."

"Well we better get ready to head out!" She said exciting, hoisting the basket in her arms and leading me up to the middle level of our house.

"Alright boys, it's time to go." My mother said to my brother and father. My father clicked the Tv off and stood up, walking over my brother to nudge him.

"Come on Cooper." He said. My brother groaned before walking standing up from his chair. I looked into the mirror one last time before walking out of the door, followed by my family.

The Hummel's may have only lived next door, but the walk there seemed to take forever. I guess nerves really distorted time perception. I knocked on the front door, and waited the longest five seconds of my life.

_1… what if they don't like me?_

_2….What if they don't like my family?_

_3….What if my father reacts badly?_

_4….What if my family doesn't like their family?_

_5….Oh God, does my hair look okay?_

The door swung wide open to reveal Kurt, My Beautiful Kurt. He smiled nervously at me and my family behind.

"Hello everyone." He said, greeting all of us and gesturing us inside. I walked in first, being a little more familiar with the place.

"Alright everyone, this is Kurt, my boyfriend." I said, smiling at Kurt.

"And Kurt, that's my mom, Lily, Dad, George and brother, Cooper." I said, pointing to each person in my family nervously.

Kurt held his hand out and shook the hands of each of my family members.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurt. It's nice knowing the reason why my little Blainey has been so happy since we moved here." She said, winking. Both of us blushed.

"Kurt, it is a real pleasure to meet you." My father said with a smile.

Kurt smiled at my father. I held my hand out for Kurt to grab

"The rest of the family is out back, I know they're dying to meet you all." Kurt said, smiling. He seemed to shake off his nerves pretty quickly as he lead us through the kitchen and out into the back yard.

Kurt's yard was HUGE. I saw his father standing at the grill, his step-mom and step-brother sitting at the table. They all turned their heads to note of our arrival, and gradually made their way over to us.

"Carole, Finn, Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend." He said, squeezing my hand

"And this is family. Finn is my step brother and Carole is my step mother."

Surprisingly, my father was the first one to interact with Kurt's family.

"I'm George Anderson, and this is my wife Lily and oldest son Cooper. I can see you already know about Blaine here." My father said as he shook hands with Carole, Finn and Kurt's dad.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Burt, Carole here is my wife, and Finn is my step son… who I see has already started bonding with Cooper." Burt said, gesturing over to the two boys who were laughing about something on Cooper's iPhone.

I looked to Kurt who was trying to hold back a laugh. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, holding back my own giggles.

Carole had made her way over to Kurt and I as the other adults congregated.

"Hello Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Hummel." I said shaking her hand

"Oh Blaine, call me Carole." She said with a smile.

She leaned over to Kurt and whispered something in his ear; something that must've been highly embarrassing because it admitted a lobster red blush from Kurt. I grinned at him. She walked back over to the adults and started laughing with them. I finally had some alone time with Kurt.

"Well I'd say that went over.. well." I said awkwardly to Kurt

"I think that was one of the most awkward formal greetings I've EVER been involved with in my entire life." Kurt said with a small smile

"Yeah, okay, that was pretty bad." I said with a laugh

"But they look to be just fine now" I added

"Yeah, they do."

I looked around to see Finn and Cooper still laughing, my dad over with Mr. Hummel by the grill and Carole pouring a glass of wine for my mother.

"Barbeque's ready everyone!" Mr. Hummel called as he brought a huge plate of barbeque chicken over to the glass outdoor table. Everyone began to migrate their way to the table and chose their seats; Mr. Hummel and Dad together, Finn and Cooper together, and the two mothers together. Of course I sat next to Kurt, locking my hand with his under the table.

We all dug into the delicious meal Burt had prepared.

"Burt, this is amazing." My father said, wiping his mouth with a napkin

"Thank you. It was my wife's recipe. She was very good at cooking; even better on the grill." He said with a smile

"So you guys ready for football season?" Finn asked the men, completely changing the subject.

"Go Buckeyes!" Cooper yelled

"Alright man!" Finn answered with a high five. My dad, Mr. Hummel, Kurt and I all laughed at this, and the group of men were off on next season's expectations. I would've joined in, but I turned to my mother, who was conversing with Carole.

"I work as a nurse in the Lima hospital, it's been tough though because we've been short on staff. We've been looking for people, but no one around here really nurses."

"I was a neonatal nurse in Westerville!" My mother said with a smile

"Really? I bet you could definitely get a job at the hospital. The unit is one of the shortest staffed." Carole commented

"I could probably get you papers by the end of the week."

"That would be lovely! I had to leave my job in Westerville, and while it's been nice having time off with the move, I really am starting to miss it." My mother said with a shrug.

The two ladies continued to talk about their jobs, and I was distracted from the conversation by Kurt squeezing my hand. I looked to him and smiled, rubbing my thumb along his hand under the table.

We spent the meal laughing over funny family memories and stories; it was like our families were old friends. Kurt and I were thrilled to say the least. We were all laughing at different tales from the different households, learning more and more about one another with each story. I was happy to find that Kurt's family was just as crazy as my own; making the chemistry between the two households even greater. The meal had eventually ended, and before we knew it, it was just Kurt and I at the table.

"That went over really well." I said

"At first I was worried, But wow, they're acting like they've known each other forever. It's great. I honestly didn't think it would go over THIS well." Kurt said, squeezing my hand. I was about to speak when a burly voice call me.

"Hey Blaine, I have to bring some stuff into the kitchen, can you help me out?"

I felt the butterflies erupt in my stomach once more. Kurt picked up on my nerves, and gave my thigh an encouraging squeeze.

"Sure Mr. Hummel, I'd be happy to help." I answered.

Mr. Hummel walked through the door to the kitchen, and I turned to Kurt nervously

"Blaine, it's alright, relax. I promise he's not going to kill you. If he tries to pull that shot gun shit on you, remember, he doesn't actually own one." Kurt said with a chuckle. I smiled at him, releasing my hand from his grip. I grabbed a few bowls on the dirty table and kissed Kurt on the head before walking into the kitchen.

I walked in to see Mr. Hummel standing at the sink; washing some dishes. He turned to me, smiling wide.

"Hey Blaine." He said casually

"Hello Mr. Hummel." I answered back nervously

"Blaine I wanted to talk to you, have a seat." He gestured to the dining room table, where he pulled out a chair for me across from him. I sat down nervously.

"Blaine, I can already tell you're not like most kids." He said.

"Kurt's been talking about how amazing you are NON STOP. You seem like a really good kid, Blaine. At first, I was kind of worried Kurt had picked out some… gangly, trouble kid, but you're the polar opposite of that. And most importantly, you make Kurt happy. I haven't seen him this happy since he was a kid, playing restaurant in the kitchen with Elizabeth." He said, letting out a chuckle at the memory.

"For a while, Kurt was all I had, and I love him. Part of me worried, because now, with a boyfriend in the picture, I would have to worry about him sharing that love he had for me with someone else. But Blaine, I don't have to worry, because from what I can tell about you and your family, you're the only person I'd want loving my son." He said.

If I had the ability to move at the time, I probably would've hugged Mr. Hummel. Before coming over here, that was the last thing I pictured him saying. I finally gained the ability to speak

"Mr. Hummel, that means the world to me, that you say that. I really care about Kurt. He's different from other people I've met. When I'm with him, I can see how much compassion and love he has for life and the people around him. I've never met anyone who's appreciated life like that before. He's special, Mr. Hummel. He's the rose among the thorns." I said. Mr. Hummel smiled at my words.

"He's just like his mother. I've been watching you with Kurt, Blaine, this whole evening. And you look at Kurt like I used to look at my wife. And your relationship is still so young Blaine, and you two are in high school, but I can't help but feel that you're the only one for my son." He said, nodding slightly and smiling at me.

I couldn't help to suppress my grin at Mr. Hummel. I was absolutely ELATED to hear that, from Kurt's father none the less.

"I overheard Kurt on the phone, talking to a friend about you standing up to Karofsky at the coffee shop for him today. Nobody has ever done that for Kurt before. And it meant so much to him, but you have NO idea how much it meant to ME. Kurt has been miserable since Karofsky started picking on him. And we're trying to get stuff done about it, and we have at the school, but we're out of school now. That kid can do whatever the hell he wants. It's not right. I don't want him near my son. I can't lose him too." Mr. Hummel went on to say. I saw him trying to hold back tears

"It was hard enough losing Elizabeth." He managed to choke out.

"I promise I will never let anything bad happen to Kurt. He means too much to me. I'll fight to save him from any kind of harm, Mr. Hummel." I said. Mr. Hummel looked up at me, and smiled

"Call me Burt, Kid." He said, holding his hand out for me, and I took it and shook it confidently.

"I wouldn't want my kid with anyone else." He said again, before standing up and working his way back to the sink.

I stood by his side, silently drying the dishes he washed them.

"Blaine?" He said, breaking the silence

"Yeah?"

"If you do happen to hurt my son, however, I have a shot gun." He said in seriousness. I smiled at the taller man, remembering what Kurt told me.

"You won't have to worry about that, I have no intention of hurting Kurt, ever. Hurting Kurt would be like hurting myself." I said. He looked at me, as though he was impressed with my answer, before returning his focus to the dishes.

When we were finished, he guided me back out to the backyard, where I saw Kurt conversing with my mother. I approached both of them with a smile, pulling up another chair.

"Hey guys!" I said, sliding next to Kurt. I held my hand out discreetly for him to grab; he caught on.

"Hi Blainey! Where were you?"

"I was just helping Mr. Hummel with the dishes." I said

"BLAINE! I SAID CALL ME BURT!" Burt yelled jokingly from across the yard. I turned to see him wearing a big smile on his face

"Sorry, my bad. I was just helping BURT with the dishes." I said, loudly enough so Burt could hear. He chuckled as he hopped in on a conversation between My father, Cooper, Carole, and Finn.

My mother laughed, looking at me with a smile.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to yourself." She said, winking at Kurt and walking away. I became suspicious, but was distracted when Kurt spoke.

"So I assume things with my father went well."

"Oh, they went very well." I said, grinning at Kurt. I squeezed his hand. We both looked at our families, who were laughing all together across the yard.

"This was a good idea." Kurt said.

"No it wasn't. It was a great idea." I retorted.

I leaned over to Kurt and kissed him on the lips. We hadn't kissed all night with our families around. I pulled back from the kiss, resting my forehead on Kurt's.

"I had a pretty good day." I whispered on his lips

"Me too. You busy tomorrow?" He asked, smiling

"I guess now I am."

"Well good, because I want you to meet my friends."

I smiled at Kurt, closing the tiny gap between our lips for another kiss. When we finally released, I turned to see my dad looking at us. I froze, embarrassed that my father had noticed, but he did nothing but smile at me. I smiled back, before returning my focus to Kurt. I had an amazing boyfriend, a father who 100% accepted me, and two great families. I had never felt happier.

Post A/N: These chapters are REALLY long. Oh well, more for you to read. (: Meeting New Directions in the next chapter ! :D Hopefully that will be up soon!


	6. The New Directions

A/N: So, because I spend my life thinking about things to write about (rather than doing other important things like find colleges and stuff), I have a really good idea for this fiction. Like, really good idea. So now I need to work up to that… so here we go.

I walked down for breakfast that morning; my family sitting in the exact spots they had the previous day. They all unusually beamed at me as I entered the room, however. I'll admit; it was kind of awkward.

"Morning Blainey!"

"Yo"

"Good Morning, Blaine." They all chimed.

"Morning everyone." I replied, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some toast. No one spoke; all content with other things, until I sat down.

"Did you have a good time yesterday, Blainers?" My mother asked, taking a bite of her English muffin.

"I did, I really like the Hummel's. They're a good lot of people." I said smiling

"Especially Kuuuuuurt." My brother mocked, rolling his eyes at his iPhone.

"Yeah, well I saw you and Finn together, Cooper. Looked like a full out bromance there." I said, shutting Cooper up.

"How did you like them, Dad?" I asked nervously. I knew the other two had enjoyed themselves.

"They're good neighbors. Good people. I like them." He said, shutting his paper.

While I was happy with his answer, that wasn't exactly what I was looking for. I wanted to know what he thought about KURT.

"Kurt seems like a very nice man, Blaine." My mother said smiling. She understood what I wanted.

"Kurt seems very much like a gentleman. I think he's perfect for you." My father said, looking me right in the eyes with a smile.

My stomach was doing backflips; partially because my nerves hadn't worn off and partially because I can't believe how far my father had come. He accepted me, and now he accepted my boyfriend. I was on cloud nine.

"Have you met anyone else in Lima?" My mother asked, like the concerned parent would.

"No, but Kurt mentioned last night of taking me to meet his friends today. He's friends with the kids in Glee club at McKinley."

"Do they have a warbler's group too?" My father asked

"Sort of. It's different than the Warbler's, but the same concept." I said, smiling.

"Well, that's cool. You'll have to join when you guys go back to school." He added with a smile before returning his focus down to his daily paper. I helped my mother clean up from breakfast, chatting quietly with her in the kitchen.

"So Mom, did you really like Kurt?"

"Blaine, he's ADORABLE!" She whispered in excitement "He's such a gentleman and the two of you looked so PERFECT together! He's not bad looking either." She added with a wink

"Dear God Mom…" I mumbled, trying to conceal a smile. I was thrilled with how happy she was.

"I saw you talking to Kurt while I was helping Burt out in the kitchen, what was that about?"

"Oh nothing. It's between Kurt and I." She said, smirking down at the pan she was washing. I picked up a dish towel and stood next to her, waiting for her to finish so I could dry.

"You didn't tell him about the time I asked to dress up as snow white when I was five, did you?" I said in horror.

"No no no! Blaine, don't worry. It's nothing to worry about." She said, handing me some clean silverware.

"I'll trust you but if he mentions anything suspicious…"

"Blaine! Stop being so paranoid!" She said with a smile. She gave me an awkward shoulder hug before leaving the kitchen. I finished putting the dried dishes away before walking up to my room. I grabbed my phone; seeing a new message.

_Morning Beautiful. (: My friend Brittany is having a pool party with the Glee club; wanna tag along? New Directions is DYING to meet you.- Kurt _

I smiled. Kurt talked about me to his friends; he wanted them to know about me.

_**I'd love to. I'm DYING to meet New Directions. (; What time do you wanna go? – Blaine**_

___Well, the party's at one. But I don't want to wait that long to see you. – Kurt_

I grinned goofily down at the message from Kurt; my heart beating a little faster.

**You're just so cute, aren't you? (; Wanna get lunch first? –Blaine**

_Sounds perfect; we can go down to that diner just a block away from the Lima Bean.-Kurt_

**11:30? –Blaine**

_Can't come fast enough. I'll pick you up. LTT – Kurt_

For the first time that day, I looked at the clock; 9 AM. I decided to get my stuff together for the pool party, before walking into the music room. I sat down at the piano, just improvising with different chords. I couldn't help but wear a smirk on my face; I couldn't get Kurt out of my thoughts. I liked that even when I wasn't with Kurt, he could make me feel happy; just the mere thought of him. I had never felt this way before, but I loved every minute of it. I sang happy love songs to my heart's content, before it was time to leave for Kurt's. I exited my music room, and my bedroom door when Kurt was standing there.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said flirtatiously. My heart stopped

"Kurt! You scared the crap out of me!" I said with a giggle of surprise.

"Sorry. Does this make up for it?" He queried before leaning in and pressing his lips on mine. He released from the kiss.

"I don't know. You might have to do that again." I teased. He raised an eyebrow before closing back on my lips, deepening the kiss this time. He released with a small pop; smiling at how he turned my knees to jelly.

"Yeah. I think I can forgive you." I said breathlessly. He laughed, before grabbing my hand.

"Who let you in?" I asked

"Your mother did; I really like her. She's like you." He said

"Yeah, I get that lot."

I guided Kurt down the stairs, before walking into the living room to see my mother sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, Kurt is taking me to a party with a bunch of his friends. We're going to grab lunch first though."

My mother turned around to face Kurt and I, smiling happily at Kurt before turning to me

"Sure, that's fine honey. I'll see you tonight! Have fun and be safe!" She said

"Bye Mom, love you." I said, walking over to quick kiss her on the head. She smiled as Kurt and I walked out the door.

We drove to the diner, chatting about last night's event and continued to chat over lunch.

"My mother ADORES you." I told Kurt, smiling.

"Well make sure she knows I ADORE her." He said with a smile

"But in all honesty, your family is wonderful Blaine. Your mother is so pleasant and even your father was nice to me. And I didn't really talk to Cooper; he was too caught up with Finn." Kurt said with a laugh

"If they were gay they'd totally date." I said, earning a laugh from Kurt.

"I liked your father and Carole. I really did."

"Speaking of my father" Kurt said, lifting an eyebrow "What did you and him talk about last night?" He asked.

I smiled, grabbing Kurt's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Burt and I had a conversation, but it's between us. I can't tell you what he said. But I promise you, he didn't say anything embarrassing or anything. It was really nice of your father." I said with a smile

"I get it. Same with your mother." Kurt said, smiling.

"We'll find out in time, I guess?" I said, releasing Kurt's hand to grab my fork and eat more of my pasta

"Yup." "Oh hey, I want to show you something." Kurt said, wiping off his hands and taking a picture out of his pocket

"I wanted to show you everyone in New Directions and give you a feel for who they are before you actually meet them; they are kind of nuts." Kurt said with a smile.

He jumped over to my side of the booth and slid next to me

"Okay, this is Finn. You already met him and he'll be there today. The girl next to him is Rachel Barry; the star of our glee club. She's self-centered, obnoxious, and dresses TERRIBLY, but she's really talented and we all do love her, even if it's just a little bit. This is Quinn Fabray; she's head cheerleader. She dated Finn before he dated Rachel. She had a baby with someone in Glee club sophomore year; we'll get there eventually. This is Santana and Brittany; they're a couple. We call Santana Satan because she's pretty evil. She comes from Lima height, so that explains it. Brittany is a great girl, but she's kind of… well… not intelligent. At all. This guy is Noah Puckerman, but we call him Puck. He's the baby daddy of Quinn's baby. The boy and girl over here are Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang; they are a couple. Tina's REALLY sensitive and has an amazing voice, while Mike is an amazing dancer. This is my best friend, Mercedes Jones; I love her to death. She's going to be the next Whitney or Beyonce; her voice is immaculate. This guy she's got over here is Sam Evans; he's a great guy. He's got a country feel to him. I'm pretty sure him and Mercedes are in love, but who knows. And this guy over here is Mr. Schuester; the choir director. He's pretty cool. And finally, we have Artie. If we had past lives, he was definitely African-American in one. He can rap like no other man I know and his Michael Jackson covers are awesome." Kurt said, turning to look at me. He laughed at my expression; I realized my mouth was open and my eyes were wide; trying to absorb everything in at once.

"Oh and I missed one. This little guy over here… that's Kurt." Kurt joked.

"He's not that cool though."

"I know that guy from somewhere! I just don't remember where…. Hm…. But I do remember he was the most awesome person I've ever met, and I fell completely head over heels for him." I said with a smile. Kurt gave me a wide, toothy grin, and I quickly planted a small kiss on his cheek.

We had soon finished our meals, and playfully bantered over the taker of the check (I won, of course) and headed out of the restaurant. It wasn't ten minutes before we were in the driveway of Santana's house. Kurt turned to me after he shut the car off

"Are you ready for this?" He asked

"I think so. But I don't remember anyone's name. Except Mercedes. I think I remember her; she's your best friend. And well, obviously Finn. And Brittany. But that's it" I replied

"Trust me; you'll know 'em by the end of the day." Kurt said

I smiled at him before getting out of the car. We locked hands and walked through a gate to get to the pool yard of the huge house. I saw two girls; a blonde and a brunette in red bikinis

"KUURTIE! YOU'RE HERE!" Brittany yelled, running over to Kurt and giving him a hug. Santana smirked before walking over

"Nice to see you Porcelain. Brought your boy toy along?' She said, smirking at me. I was slightly intimidated.

"He's not my 'boy toy', Satan. This is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is Santana and her girlfriend Britt." Kurt said.

"So I don't get to make out with Kurt anymore?" The blonde said in disbelief

"WHAT?" I said, trying not to laugh

"I'll explain later, Blaine." He said, not without noticing the very amused look on my face.

"Wow Hummel, you picked a nice piece of ass." Santana said with a wink. Kurt turned bright red. The blonde… Brittany was it?... walked up to me

"So are you a dolphin too?" She asked.

"No, I'm human." I said, very confused

"But your with Kurt, you were holding his hand. That makes you a dolphin, doesn't it?" She said, now furrowing her eyeball

"Uhh… no. I'm human." Kurt was right when he said this girl wasn't the sharpest. I turned to Kurt who was watching the whole conversation with Santana. They both started laughing

"Blaine, honey, yes you are a dolphin. You're my dolphin. We're dolphins together." Kurt said, giggling. I turned to Brittany who was smiling

"Knew it!" She said, pumping her fist in the air

"What?" I said, still confused

"Oh Hobbit. You'll need to learn the ways of New Directions. A dolphin is a gay shark. So there for, you are a dolphin."

I was still confused. So, so confused. Luckily, I didn't have to answer back to that, because two more people showed up.

"KURT! GET YO' ASS OVER HERE!" the bigger girl yelled as Kurt ran over and gave her a huge hug. She released from the hug and Kurt took her hand and brought her and the other man over to me.

"Blaine, this is Mercedes and her 'friend' Sam." Kurt said, smiling.

"Ahhh, so this is the oh-my-gaga-he's-perfect-for-me-with-those-gorgeous-hazel-eyes boyfriend?" Mercedes said, obviously getting back at Kurt for air quoting friends. Kurt just blushed. I laughed and kissed him on the forehead; obviously endeared by his words

"Yes, Cedes, this is Blaine. And Blaine, this is Sam." Kurt said to me. I shook hands with both of them

"Kurt, I gotta say, he's a cutie." Mercedes said, walking away from the group with Sam.

Soon, Finn and that other girl who must be his girlfriend walked into the pool yard

"Hey Blaine! Kurt!" Finn said

"Who's Blaine?" The girl said, before turning and seeing Kurt

"KURT!" She said, running over to Kurt and hugging him. I was so happy to see Kurt had so many great friends

"Hi Rachel." Kurt said with a smile. Rachel pulled away from the hug

"Now, who's this Blaine guy?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously

"Rachel, Blaine is my boyfriend. Blaine, this is Rachel Barry." Kurt said. The girl looked at me funny

"Do you go to McKinley?" She asked

"I will next year"

"Where are you from?" She asked quickly

"Uhh… Westerville?"

"I know you from somewhere…" She said, her eyebrows crinkled

"You might have seen me with the Warblers…."

"YOU! YOU'RE THE LEADER SINGER FOR THE DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS! SPY SPY!" She yelled, jumping up and down

"What are talking…"

"Just ignore her." Kurt said, squeezing my arm

"Rachel, Blaine moved to Lima. He's going to McKinley now; I will ASSURE you he is not a spy. Just because Jesse was a spy doesn't mean Blaine is." Kurt said, wearing this look I'd never seen Kurt wear before. It was like… the mother of all bitch glares. And I'd have to say… it was kind of hot. No, not kind of. Really.

"Rachel, don't worry. I promise I'm not here to spy. If I were spying, that would mean hurting New Directions, which would hurt Kurt, and the last thing I want to do is hurt Kurt." I said. Kurt smiled at me lovingly

"You guys are KILLING me with cuteness! Stop it!" Mercedes yelled. Kurt just laughed

"I've got my eye on you…." Rachel said, as she grabbed Finn's hand once more and walked off.

"I told you she was weird…" Kurt said, smiling. Now a whole group of people was entering the gate

"Hey everyone!" The blonde girl yelled. Santana and Britt walked over to them. Kurt and I followed, and then Mercedes and Sam.

"Hey guys! Who's the new kid?" The guy with the Mohawk said

"Oh alright, here we go." Kurt whispered to me

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Blaine. Blaine, this is Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie and Puck." He said, pointing out each one. They each waved to me

"Whoa Hummel, getting some I see?" Puck said with a smirk

"Shut up, Puckerman. Just because I'm in a relationship doesn't mean I'm 'getting some'" Kurt said, giving another one of those evil glares. I really liked those glares….

"Wow, Kurt, you got a nice one." Quinn said with a wink.

"Kurt! This is so great!" Tina said, giving Kurt a huge hug. She was sniffling when she released; Kurt was right when he said she was sensitive

"Hey Blaine. It's nice having you around."

"yeah, you seem pretty cool." Both Mike and then Artie said. I shook both of their hands

"Thanks guys; It's finally nice to be meeting some more people around here." I said

"You joining New Directions next year?" Artie asked

"I might. It'll be hard competing against my old club, but I don't think I can live without performing." I said

"Well, I hope that you will be a new and awesome addition to the club." Mike said with a smile, patting me on the shoulders. I turned to Kurt who was chatting with the ladies. Mike grabbed Tina and Quinn followed Puck and Mike and it was Kurt and I once more.

"You have quite the diverse group of friends." I said nervously. I had just met so many…different people.

"Oh my God… you're not freaked out or anything are you?" Kurt asked. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. I laughed

"No of course not Kurt! My friends were CRAZY. My one friend, Wes, has a GAVEL fetish. Trust me, I love diversity." I said with a laugh. Kurt smiled, and laughed

"Are you serious?"

"DEAD SERIOUS." I said, laughing. Kurt grabbed my hand and guided me over to two empty lawn chairs. Sam and Puck jumped in the pool, while a few girls dipped their toes in to test the water. Kurt, however, lay hand in hand with me on the chairs.

"Kurt, wanna swim?" I asked. He turned to me

"I don't know, Blaine.." He said

"c'mon… please?" I said, giving him a puppy dog face. He smiled

"Fine. I'll be right back though, I have to use the bathroom first." He said. I kissed him on the forehead before he left for the house.

I laid back on the chair, when Mercedes and Puck approached.

"Hey white boy." Mercedes said

"Hey Mercedes, Puck." They both sat down on Kurt's chair

"So, I just wanted to say I'm really happy that you're in Kurt's life. He really needed someone like you." Mercedes said "But if you hurt him, know I am not afraid to cut you!"

"Yeah, you better not hurt my Kurt. You'll be in a dumpster faster than you can say boyfriend." Puck said

"I promise, you guys. I will not hurt Kurt. I really care about him; he's special to me. I've never had anyone like him in my life before." Evidentially, I said the right thing, because both the girl and boy smiled.

"Good." Puck answered

"So Puck… I understand why Mercedes is doing this, but… why exactly are you with her?"

"You see, Blaine, Kurt is special to me. I used to pick on him; throwing him in dumpsters and doing terrible things to him. Me and Finn and a bunch of other guys. But when we joined Glee and we got to know Kurt, he really inspired me. I realized just because he was gay didn't mean he wasn't a man. He was more of a man than I was. He was compassionate towards other people. Kurt taught me a lot, and I care a lot about him." Puck said with a smile.

I smiled at Puck's comment. Kurt had changed someone for the good, and he didn't even know it. He did it just by being himself. I was proud of Kurt; so proud.

"Where is my boy anyway?" Mercedes asked

"He went to the bathroom like…. 5 minutes ago. Huh. I'll be right back, I'm going to go check on him." I said. I was worried; Kurt wouldn't take this long. The two friends walked away as I got up and went into the house. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

No answer

"Kurt?"

Again, no answer.

I opened the door to see Kurt looking in the mirror at his body

"BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He yelled

"Shhh… Kurt it's okay! What's wrong?" I grabbed for his hand, but he pulled it away

"Kurt?"

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt said. I felt my heart broke

"Kurt you don't have to be sorry for anything." I said.

"I'm just not really comfortable with my body. And I was scared you'd break up with me if you didn't' like what you saw." Kurt said. I looked at him

"Kurt, look at me." He turned to face me; his eyes welding up with tears

"I fell for you, not your body. I'm not going to leave because of that. I don't have to anyway, because you are the most beautiful boy I have ever seen." I said to him. I took a few seconds to check out his body; pale, but beautiful. His abs were lightly defined; very tone. I wondered what it would be like to run my hands over his back and arms and his beautiful chest and… _dear God Blaine. Now is not the time for undapper thoughts._

"Really?" Kurt whispered

"Yes, Kurt. I wouldn't lie to you. You are beautiful." I said, pulling him in closer to me. I kissed him on the lips to reassure him. I released and he smiled at me; me now taking his hand and leading him out back to our lawn chairs. Kurt was applying suntan lotion on himself, and I was taking my shirt off. I grabbed my bottle of sunscreen when I caught Kurt staring at me.

"Kurt?" I said, giggling at his expression. He looked at me and then blushed immediately; realizing I caught him

"I'm sorry. You're just… wow."

I laughed

"And that's EXACTLY how I felt when I saw you." I said, placing a finger on his bare chest. He smiled at me

Kurt and I walked hand in hand to the pool steps; stepping in the refreshing water. We walked further into the shallow end, still hugging the rail. I leaned back against the side of the pool, pulling Kurt in front of me and holding him around the waist. He turned to look back at me with a smile, when I kissed him quickly on the lips.

"AHHHH! IT'S SO CUTE IT'S KILLING ME!" Mercedes yelled

"Wanky." Santana winked

"Get some, Hummel." Puck yelled.

"I sometimes really hate my friends." Kurt said. I just laughed and kissed him once more on the head.

We watched as a small group played with a beach ball; the two of us just sharing light chatter. Mercedes was swimming around with Tina, who had an underwater camera in her hands.

"Hey Blaine?" Kurt said, turning back to look at me

"Yeah?"

"I want to try something."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to kiss you underwater." Kurt said with a smile

"Kurt Hummel? Messing his hair up for one lousy kiss? How could this be?" I joked. Kurt laughed

"It's something I've always wanted to do. And your kisses are not lousy; I love them very much." Kurt said. I released Kurt from my waist; him moving farther away from me now. He grabbed my hand and pulled my out further into the deep end.

"Okay, on the count of three. One… two… three!" Kurt said. We both inhaled and dipped under the water.

I opened my eyes to see Kurt's already looking at me. He used my arm to pull me in closer; the two of us locking lips. The kiss felt kind of different; but who cares? I was kissing Kurt. That's all that really mattered. I heard a click, and quickly released from the kiss to see Tina and Mercedes looking at us underwater. Tina had her camera in her hand; she got the moment on camera. All four of us rose up for air.

"You guys are too damn cute." Tina said, smiling.

"I can't believe you took my PHOTO! Tina Cohen-Chang you are dead!" Kurt yelled, obviously with a smile

"I better get a copy of this." I said to the two ladies, who were laughing profusely.

I had gotten a photo by the end of the night; Tina had printed the photo using Brittany's computer and printer. There we were; the two of us, eyes closed, sharing a kiss under the water. Whether it was on land, or underwater; the two of us were happy. Happy with each other.

I know, crappy ending, crappy ending. Hope you enjoyed! (:

Reviews = love

Redvines = love

Reviews= Redvines. And I need some. Bad. (:


	7. Fearless

A/N: So I kind of came to the realization that I never gave Kurt and Blaine a like.. REAL first date. Like they go out together and have gotten lunch and stuff, but not a real date. So…. Voila!

Kurt had a doctor's appointment in the morning, so we couldn't get our coffee like we normally did. He said he would text me when he got out, and then he'd come over and spend the afternoon in the pool with me. I was watching TV when I heard my phone go off. 1 New Message. Must be from Kurt

Hey Man! Did They kill you in Lima? –Wes

Wes! Didn't expect that; but it was sure welcomed. I did genuinely miss my friends.

**Hey Wes! I miss you guys!- Blaine**

We Miss you too! You've barely spoken with us since the move; whats' going on that's got you so occupied?- Wes

**Well, I kind of have a boyfriend now… I know I should've told you guys but it happened so fast.- Blaine**

SHUT UP AND CALL US RIGHT NOW!- Wes

I smiled and laughed at my phone as I quickly dialed Wes' cell phone. 2 rings and Wes was connected

"Hey Blaine! You're on speaker phone. It's me, David, Jeff, Nick, Trent, and Thad." Wes said

"Hey guys!"

"BOYFRIEND?" Trent yelled

"Ohhh! Blainey's finally got himself a boyfriend?" Nick yelled

"Ohhhh Blainey what base you at?" David yelled

"Don't make me get the gavel!" Wes scolded

"Blaine you still there?" Wes asked

"Yes, I am." I said while I stifled a laugh at my friends

"Tell us ALL about him!" Jeff gushed

"Alright alright, if you guys shut up long enough!" I laughed

"Sorry Blainey." They all chimed. I just laughed and shook my head

"Well, his name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel." I said. I smiled; even his NAME sounded beautiful.

"Annnd?" Trent queried

"Well he lives next door. We can kind of see into each other's rooms cause our windows are facing each other's houses, so he caught me staring at him from my desk and we exchanged our numbers and now… walah." I summarized

"Klaine." They all chirped.

"What?"

"That's your official couple name. Klaine." Jeff yelled into the phone

"You guys are ridiculous." I said as I shook my head once more

"Have you been on a date with him?" Thad asked

I frowned and crinkled my eyebrows. As I thought back, I realized that I had not taken Kurt on a proper date yet.

"Well.. I guess… no. I haven't. I mean we hang out every day and get coffee together and we went to one of his friend's pool parties but…. I guess.. no. I haven't." I said as guilt rushed through my body. How could I have missed that?

"BLAINE!" Trent yelled

"You better take him out! Like, a fancy special date." Nick and Jeff chorused in the background

"Yeah, c'mon Blaine, bring out the inner romantic!" Thad yelled

"I'm really not that romantic guys…" I said, unsure of myself.

"Oh shut up Mr. ' Someday, I'm Going To Give Him 12 Roses; One Fake; And Tell Him I'll Love Him Till The Last One Dies.'" Wes said

My phone beeped and I brought it down from my ear to see a text from Kurt

"Hey guys, I gotta go, Kurt just texted me. I think I'm going to take him on a fancy date tonight." I said with a smile. I was going to woo Kurt like I never wooed him before.

"You better call us right after, Mister! We want the details!" Jeff yelled

"Even if they're dirty!" Nick added, getting a laugh from everyone

"I miss you guys. So much. You guys are going to have to come up and visit." I said with a smile.

'"We will, but now go answer your man!" Thad yelled

"Alright, bye guys! I'll call you later tonight." I said

"Bye Blaine!" They yelled in unison. I smiled before I hit the end button. I clicked to answer the text from Kurt.

_Hey Babe. I'm out of my appointment, what do you want to do today? – Kurt_

I smiled at the text

**Kurt, change of plans. I'm taking you out on a date tonight. I'm picking you up at 6. Dress fancy. (: -Blaine**

_Wow Blaine, feeling spontaneous? (; - Kurt_

**You bet! I gotta do a few things before the date, so I'll see you soon. LTT- Blaine**

_Alrighty, I can't wait. LTT- Kurt_

I smiled, and shoved my phone back in my pocket. I stood up from the bed and felt my stomach turn upside down. I was taking Kurt out tonight. What if I had screwed up and he dumped me? I had to make this perfect for him; for us. And I needed advice. So I went to the one person I knew would be the best at that.

I walked downstairs to see my mom sitting on the living room recliner, reading a gossip magazine.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. She looked up from the magazine and immediately smiled

"Sure Blainey, have a seat." She said, as she closed the magazine. She smiled at me as she folded her hands in her lap.

"Mom, I'm taking Kurt out on a date tonight. Like a real date; a fancy one where we both get dressed up and go to some really fancy restaurant where the food is so expensive they don't have the prices on the menu. Well… Uncle Jimmy's place I think. And I don't want to screw up, 'cause this is going to be like…. Our first real date." I ranted; clearly my nerves showed.

"Alright, first hun, CALM DOWN!" My mother said with a smile. I just stared at her.

"You're not going to screw up. The date could go HORRIBLY wrong and Kurt would still be crazy about you. From what I've learned about Kurt, he's a hopeless romantic. So do exactly that; romance."

"But I'm not good at romance!" I complained

"Yeah, okay Blaine, Mr. 'Someday, I'm Going To Give Him 12 Roses; One Fake; And Tell Him I'll Love Him 'Till The Last One Dies'." She giggled

"That's EXACTLY what the Warblers said." I groaned. She just laughed

"Blaine, just do something simple; it's the small romantic gestures that will woo him. Go buy him flowers, do the fancy restaurant thing, and do little things like kiss his hand and tell him he's beautiful and stuff." My mother shrugged. My jaw dropped.

"You, my mother, are a GENIUS. And I LOVE YOU." I said with a smile. I stood up from my chair and planted a kiss on her head before I ran to grab my car keys. I was immediately driving to the nearest flower shop.

I bought a huge bouquet of red roses, as well as a small present for Kurt in a store next to the flower shop. I knew he was going to love it. I quickly ran home to wrap his present and to spend the next hour picking out my outfit.

I stood in front of my walk in closet and looked at the racks of clothes. My mind went blank; I was overwhelmed. I had no idea what to wear. I would've asked Kurt but uh… he was kind of the person I was going on a date with. I didn't think that would work too much, now would it?

"Ugh!" I groaned out loud, flopping back on my bed. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled frustrated in my pillow.

"What's wrong Blainers?" The voice of my mother asked

"I have NO IDEA what to wear, and Kurt is like, the fashion GOD so I have to wear something perfect." I said, the words muffled in my pillow. My mother still managed to understand.

"Blaine, honey, he'd still be into you if you wore a garbage bag." She comforted

"But Mom, this has to be PERFECT." I said. I sat up to face her.

"Well, then let's take a look." She said with a smile, as she grabbed my hand and walked me back over to my closet. We both stood there and stared at my entire wardrobe.

"You have a lot of sweaters." She commented, not without a laugh

"I might have a slight obsession." I said as I raised my eyebrow. We both laughed at each other before we looked back at my closet.

"Alright.. well… you said you want this to be fancy and romantic, so Blaine, go simple. Wear like.. a suit. Black dress pants. White button down shirt, a black jacket though you'll probably end up taking it off, and a black bowtie." My mother commented as she shuffled through the hangers of my clothes She pulled out pants and a shirt, and walked over to my bowtie dresser (yes, I have one dedicated just to bowties) and pulled out a black bowtie.

"I like the way you think, dear mother." I said with a grin plastered on my face

"But I think I'm going to do a red bowtie." I said

"Oh, you rebel." She joked, before she hugged me slightly and walked out of the room.

I set my clothes aside so I could change later and got to work. I made dinner reservations, planned the evening and spent a good half hour pacing before I walked into my music room. I was beyond nervous; and music was the only thing to calm me down right now.

I was trying to get my mind of Kurt; it wasn't that I didn't like thinking about him, because I did, but I was beyond nervous. I was too nervous for my own good because I wanted to impress Kurt so bad. I tried singing different songs, but everyone reminded me of Kurt. To say it was frustrating would've been the understatement of the century. An alarm on my phone went off; it signaled it was five o clock. I felt a volcano of butterflies flutter through my stomach as I stood up from the piano and walked back into my room. I changed into my outfit and gelled my hair, all while overanalyzing what could go wrong tonight. I was so nervous; I practically jumped when my phone vibrated.

Good Luck Tonight, Blaine! We Love You!-Wes (and all the Warblers)

I smiled at the message. I was loving my friends more than I ever had before. It was great that they all accepted me for who I was.

**Thanks Guys, I'm really nervous.- Blaine**

Don't Be! Trust me, he's going to be falling even harder for you.- Wes

**I hope so. Well, I gotta get going. I'll call you when I get home.- Blaine**

I shoved my phone in my jacket pocket and walked down stairs to see my mother and father watching some show on TV.

"Alright, well I'm going." I said, nervous about my father being in the room

He turned around, along with my mother, and smiled at me

"Where are you going, Blaine?" He asked

"I'm taking Kurt on a date." I said quietly, nervous about his next response

"Well Blaine, knock 'em dead. You look great." He said. I felt a flood of relief rush over my body with his words. I smiled at both of them

"Thanks Dad. And thanks for everything today, Mom. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, bye honey." My mother said before turning back to TV. I smiled before I grabbed my car keys, Kurt's flowers, and the present and walking out the door. I moved the car over to Kurt's driveway. I looked in the side mirror to check my hair once more before I approached the doorstep. I rang the doorbell and waited for a response as I nervously fiddled with the flowers I hid behind my back. I watched the knob turn and the door open like it was in slow motion.

The door finally revealed Kurt, standing in the doorway; wearing a gray, black and white plaid suit jacket with black pants and a white button down.

"Hi Blaine." He said quietly with a blush. He had caught me gawking.

"You look beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." I said,as I looked up to meet his eyes. I was standing a step lower than him so I raised myself on my tip toes to reach Kurt's lips. I placed mine on his and melted into the kiss I had been waiting for all day. I released and lowered myself back onto my feet. He smiled, trying to hold back his blush.

"These are for you." I said; I whipped out the bouquet of roses from behind my back. Kurt smiled, his eyes lighting up with that happy glow I simply adored. He brought them to his nose and smelled their fragrance. I smiled up at him.

"They're beautiful, Blaine. Thank you." He said as he clutched the bouquet to his chest.

"Well, are you ready to go?" I asked Kurt. He nodded, still hugging his bouquet. I held out one of my hands for his and walked him to my car. I opened and closed the door for him, before walking to the driver's side.

The conversation we shared on the way to the restaurant was mainly small talk; we discussed what we each did before the date. We had finally arrived at the restaurant; it being nothing close to Breadstix. I turned to Kurt who was looking at the restaurant in awe.

"I… Blaine, this place is like the most expensive in Lima!" He gawked.

"I actually do have family in Lima; this is my Uncle's restaurant. It's one of the most romantic spots in the area." I said. I smiled shyly at him.

I got out of the car, walking over to Kurt's side to help Kurt out in the cliché way those romantic films do it. He smiled up at me, grabbing my hand after he stepped out of my car. We walked into the restaurant; I watched as Kurt's jaw dropped

"Blaine look at this place! Look at the crystal chandeliers! They're beautiful! Blaine this place is gorgeous!" He said. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Blainers!" I heard a familiar deep voice call; My Uncle Jimmy

"Hey Uncle Jimmy!" I said with a smile. I released Kurt's hand momentarily to give my Uncle a hug.

"So this is your date tonight?" He said as he looked over at Kurt warmly.

"Yup! This is my wonderful boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my Uncle Jimmy." I said proudly. Kurt smiled and shook my pudgy Uncle's hand.

"Well Kurt, it's a pleasure to meet you! I can already tell you're making Lily's little Blainers a happy man." He said with a smile. Kurt laughed and nodded, while I stood and blushed at my Uncle.

"You made reservations, right Blaine?" He asked

"Yup."

"Ahhh, so you're the couple who reserved the balcony seats. Mr. Romantic Blaine." My Uncle winked. I again blushed. I reconnected my hand with Kurt's as my Uncle lead us to the balcony. He pulled out a lighter and lit the candle in between us and gave us our menus. He asked us for our drink orders and said a waitress would be out momentarily. I smiled and thanked him before he walked off. I then turned to Kurt, who was gawking at his menu.

"Blaine! This place doesn't even have the prices on the menu!" he said with his jaw dropped

"You didn't have to do this!" He stared at me, completely (yet happily) flustered.

"Kurt, of course I did! You're my boyfriend and I wanted to treat you. And I realized that we really haven't been on a real date before. We've been to places, but nothing like this before. And I wanted to share this with you." I said, grabbing Kurt's hand from across the table and squeezing it. He smiled at me with that smile that made my knees weak. I was glad to be sitting.

The waitress eventually came; she gave us our drinks and took our order before she left us to ourselves again.

"The view from here is absolutely gorgeous. And we'll probably be here to watch the sunset…. Oh Blaine! This is so beautiful." Kurt said, as he turned back to smile at me

"Not as beautiful as you." I winked; the comment emitted a small giggle from the beautiful boy across from me. I then remembered the thing in my pocket; the present for Kurt.

"Oh, Kurt. I got you something." I said. I pulled out a slightly large black velvet box and set it on the table.

"Blaine! You didn't have to!" Kurt said as he beamed at me

"I feel bad, I didn't get you anything!" Kurt added; his face had turned into a frown. I grabbed Kurt's hand and lightly pressed my lips to it.

"I got you. That's the best present I could've asked for. I don't need anything else." I said as I looked deep into Kurt's eyes. Kurt smiled at me; my heart fluttered.

"Well, open the box." I said when I let go of his hand.

He did so, and gasped cutely when he saw what was inside.

"I know you know of my Katy Perry obsession. But I couldn't pass this up." I said to him

I smiled at what I knew Kurt was looking at; I had gotten him a personally engraved bracelet that had "my missing puzzle piece" engraved on it.

"Kurt, you truly are my teenage dream. When I first arrived in Lima, I was PISSED. I didn't want new friends; I wanted to be with my old ones. I didn't want to go to a new school this upcoming summer; I wanted to be at Dalton. But the minute I saw you in your window, I forgot all of the negativity. All I wanted was to get to know you. And Kurt, I'm really glad I have. I've been looking for someone like you. And now I've finally found you. My missing puzzle piece. I'm complete." I said to him. He smiled with a toothy grin; one I didn't see often. His eyes glistened with tears as he looked down at the bracelet and back at me. I smiled at him; I reached over and wiped away a fallen tear.

"Why are you crying, Kurt?" I asked

"Because I never thought I'd meet someone amazing like you. I thought I was going to be alone forever. But Blaine, then I met you. And you have changed my life. And I'm really happy to be with you." He whispered, his voice slightly waivered with his emotion.

I stood up slightly from my chair and shared a slow but loving kiss with Kurt across the table. I released and sat back down, squeezing his hand. He let go for a minute to take the bracelet out of the box and slip it on his wrist. I felt myself tear up when he put it happily on his wrist. I relocked my hand with his, and we stared at each other in a comfortable silence. It was only a few minutes before our food arrived and we had to let go of our hands to eat.

Kurt took a bite of his lobster.

"Oh my God, this is amazing." He said after his first bite. I smiled, taking a bite of my sirloin. We shared a few laughs during the course of the dinner; with each laugh, we fell even harder for one another. When we had finished eating, we were quick to relock our hands together across the table.

The waitress came back to take our dishes.

"Are you gentlemen interested in dessert?" She asked

"Kurt, the chocolate cake here is to die for, you have to have some."

"Blaine, honey, it'll go straight to my hips." He said

"Trust me, Kurt, it wouldn't make a difference. You need to treat yourself." I said with a smile. I shot him my signature puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, we'll share one." He said. I smiled

"We'll have one piece of Chocolate Cake, two forks." I said. The waitress smiled at us; she had a glimpse at our hands before she had nodded and walked away.

"Blaine Anderson, you are going to make me fat." He said

"Kurt, you couldn't be fat if you tried. And even if you were, that doesn't make you any less beautiful." I said. He smiled once again at me when he squeezed my hand. It was a few minutes before a giant slice of cake was delivered with two forks.

I took a fork and sliced off a piece, holding it for Kurt to take. He ate it off my fork.

"This is definitely worth the calories." Kurt said with his mouthful. I chuckled at how cute he was. He fed me a piece and I nodded with satisfaction.

"Always is."

We took turns feeding each other bites of the cake until it was gone. We chatted lightly, I paid the bill, and we were left by ourselves. We looked off the balcony to see the sun setting.

"Blaine, this is absolutely beautiful." He said to me as he stood up from his chair to lean on the balcony. I stood up from mine, walking over to him. He faced me and I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Again, it's not as beautiful as you." I said, before planting a kiss on his forehead. I felt Kurt melt at my touch. I pulled away from Kurt. We stood there and watched the sun go down until it was almost dark. I grabbed his hand and together we walked out of the restaurant. I waved goodbye to my Uncle and we were once again back in my car.

We eventually arrived outside of Kurt's house; the two of us sat facing each other in the driveway. The date was over; nothing had gone wrong. I got out of the car and walked Kurt up to his doorstep. He slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close

"Blaine, I had a wonderful time tonight. This was the best first date ever." He said softly.

"I'm glad. I wanted this to be perfect for you." I admitted.

"Well you exceeded perfect." He said. He leaned in slowly, looking into my eyes before shutting them and crashing his lips on mine.

I could taste coffee and chocolate cake and just… Kurt. I fell into the touch. We stood on the front porch and kissed for what could've been minutes. I finally released, and hugged Kurt.

"Goodnight, Kurt." I said into his shoulder

"Goodnight, Blaine. Thank you for everything." He said after he released me from the hug. He fumbled with the bouquet of flowers he still had in his hand. He kissed me once more on the cheek before he walked back into his home. He waved goodbye before shutting the door; and I was alone once more. I walked back to my car; I felt happier than I had ever been. I drove my car into my garage and walked up to my room.

I entered the room and let out a deep breath and smile. I jumped on my bed; I felt like I was floating in happiness. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I let my face rest on my pillow for a few seconds, before I flopped over and sat up to hug my pillow tight. I was so crazy happy, I started talking to my pillow.

"Here that pillow? The night went great!" I squeaked. I then stared at the pillow with one eyebrow raised. _I'm a freak._ I giggled at my silliness.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and immediately texted Wes.

**I'm home.- Blaine**

My phone rang not thirty seconds later

"Hey Blaine! It's all of us again, how was it?" Wes asked

"Oh my God, it was amazing. I took him to my Uncle's restaurant and we ate on the balcony and I gave him a bracelet and roses and he was so happy and amazing and then I brought him home and we kissed for several minutes on his front porch and I've never felt so happy in my entire life." I rushed out. All of the boys on the other line giggled.

"That's awesome Blaine!" Jeff called

"I've fallen really hard for him." I said quietly. There were many awwwwwes on the other end of the line. I then got a text.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. I got a text."

_Go on Skype.- Kurt_

I smiled at the text, and then remembered that everyone was on the other end of the line

"Hey guys, Kurt wants me to skype him." I said

"Don't make us leave! We'll be really quiet, we promise!" Many of the Warblers yelled.

"Fine, but not a peep." I said, as I opened up my laptop. I set the phone down, and put it on speaker. I logged on to skype, and a few minutes later, Kurt called.

"Hello Beautiful." I said

"Hello." He said smiling

"What's up?" I asked

"Well, you got me such a beautiful bracelet and you treated me so nicely tonight… I wanted to thank you. I wanted to sing to you." Kurt said. I could see his blush through the low quality camera.

I heard the Warblers quietly awwhing on the phone. I tried to ignore it.

"Well, here it goes." He said, turning on a pre-recorded track. He began to sing.

_**There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
you walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah**_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless.

Oh yeah  
Cause' I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh-oh  
Oh yeah

I was in tears when Kurt had finished the song. I smiled at him; him at me through the camera. I heard the Warblers again, awwhing on the other line.

"Kurt, that was beautiful." I said to him

"I'm glad you like it. That's how I felt being with you tonight." He said. I smiled at him; that hopelessly in love smile.

"I felt the same way, Kurt. I'm crazy about you." I admitted.

"And me, about you." He said, smiling.

"You're really talented, Kurt. We should sing together sometime." I said, smiling

"I would love that." He said.

"Well, I have to go Blaine. I'll text you tomorrow morning and we'll grab some coffee, okay?" he said

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. He blew me a kiss, and I blew one back before ending the call. I picked my phone up and ran over to my bed, giggling like a teenage girl.

"BLAINE HE'S PERFECT FOR YOU!" They all yelled over the phone. I laughed

"He's so amazing." I said, staring at the wall with a huge, dopey smile on my face.

"He's so totally INTO YOU BLAINE!" the others fangirled. I smiled

"I've fallen for him. He's different than any guy I've met before." I said dopily.

The others just awwhed, sending mixed 'you're so cute' messages.

"So when do we get to meet him?" Nick asked

I froze. My friends? Meeting Kurt? That could be disastrous.

"Uhh… I don't know guys."

"Blaine! I promise we won't embarrass you!" David said.

"Fine. When do you guys wanna come down?" I said. They'd have to meet eventually I guess.

"This weekend. Saturday. We'll see you then." Wes said, before clicking the phone. I shook my head at the device in my hand. My friends were freaks.

I quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, then climbed into bed. I shut the light off and fell asleep, thinking of the amazing night I had just had. Yup, it's was true. I was slowly but surely falling in love with Kurt Hummel.

A/N: We will DEFINITELY be meeting The Warblers the next chapter. I have a HILARIOUS idea for that. HAHAHAHAH. I can't wait to write it.

The song is "Fearless" by Taylor Swift. I know, I know. I had to though. And the song and glee and the characters all belong to their respective owners. (:


	8. Kurtalicious

A/N: So… I kind of had my iPod on shuffle and I came up with this… and I'm going to be honest… I laughed about it for a good twenty minutes. This song and I…hahah we go way back. Let's just say I've been singing it since I was like… 7. HA. If you haven't heard the song, you should do that. HAHA. I would like to note that everything in parenthesis are the Background warblers singing, incase you didn't know. Well, Alright, Enjoy. (;

The night after our date, I told Kurt that my friends were coming up Saturday to visit and that they wanted to meet him. Kurt seemed genuinely happy that I was introducing my friends to him, but that would all change when he saw how similar they were to… well…animals.

The week passed far too quickly; it was Friday evening before I knew it. Kurt and I were cuddled on my living room couch, watching some crime show on TV. Well..I guess we weren't really watching it; it was more like background noise.

"I'm really excited to meet your friends tomorrow." Kurt said. He looked up at me from my chest

"I'm actually kind of nervous." I admitted to Kurt. He crinkled his eye brows and let out a small giggle.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Okay, don't judge me. But my friends are like….REALLY weird." I said nervously

Kurt just laughed. If his laugh wasn't so cute, I would have probably been slightly offended

"What's so funny?" I asked in a pouty manner

"Blaine, were you at the same pool party I was at a couple of weeks ago? My friends are INSANE. So honestly, I'm not too worried about your friends' craziness. I'd actually be more worried if they were strict and uptight." Kurt said as he rubbed soft circle on my thumb for comfort

"Yeah, your friends are pretty crazy, but I really liked them." I admitted with a smile. I really did like New Directions; the group was so diverse and special.

"See! So don't worry!"

"But Kurt, the Warblers are like animals. They can be WORSE than New Directions. And I don't want you to think that before this I was some party animal or some trouble-maker, because that's not what I am. And most importantly, I don't want them to scare you away, because I'm finally happy for once." Blaine said. Kurt just smiled.

"Blaine, I'm not going to judge you for who your friends are. You aren't your friends, you're Blaine Anderson. Just because your friends are crazy, doesn't mean I'm going to leave you. Trust me, I need a new kind of crazy to appreciate. I have a notebook FILLED with all the times Finn and Rachel and all of these different people broke up. I just can't ever remember all of the drama, there's so much. So I wouldn't mind some drama free crazy." Kurt explained. I smiled, but I wasn't fully convinced and Kurt could tell.

"Blaine, I promise you that nothing your friends do tomorrow is going to make me even the slightest bit less head over heels about you." Kurt said. He sat up slightly to plant a quick, reassuring kiss on my lips before settling back onto my chest. He looked back up at me as I gave him a huge, appreciative grin.

"You're absolutely amazing."I said to him after planting a kiss on his forehead

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Kurt said in a playful and sarcastic manner. I laughed, pulling Kurt on top of me and reconnecting my lips with his. And we were perfectly content with that for the next hour or so.

PAGE BREAK!

I woke up early Saturday morning to get ready for the arrival of my friends. Kurt was reassuring, but I couldn't help but feel a little bit of nerves as I walked around my room to get ready. I walked down stairs to see my mother making a huge breakfast for when the boys arrived in a half hour.

"Mom! You didn't have to do that!" I said to her as I walked over and gave her a quick greeting hug

"Of course I do honey! I miss your friends too!" She said with a smile. She flipped two pancakes and turned her attention back to me.

"Do you think Kurt will like them?" I asked nervously

"Blaine, honey, I'm SURE he will like them. They are all really great guys."

"Yeah, but they're really…wild. And I'm scared that their craziness will scare him."

"Blaine, trust me. Kurt knows what crazy is. You told me about his friends. I promise, you are worrying over nothing." She said to me. I smiled at her gratefully and helped her set the table for breakfast.

It was exactly a half hour when someone was knocking at the door. I took a deep breath and gulped before I opened the front door. There everyone stood, out of uniform and in huge smiles.

"BLAINERS!" Nick yelled, latching himself on to me like I was a teddy bear. We all laughed at him.

"Blaine! We missed you!'" Jeff said with a hug before walking into the house

Each Warbler greeted Blaine before entering the house; all of them were then standing in the living room.

"Wow Blaine, this is a really nice house!" Thad called

"Yeah Blaine, it looks great!" Trent commented. Before I could say anything my mother walked into the living room.

"IT'S MOMMA ANDERSON!" They all yelled as they rushed to her like a swarm of bees. They hugged her as she laughed at their immaturity.

"Hello boys." She said. She playfully rolled her eyes

"I made you boys breakfast." She said. They all immediately ran for the kitchen, while my mother and I just laughed.

"Hey, go upstairs and text Kurt while you can; they can only be distracted for so long." My mother whispered happily. I nodded and escaped upstairs. I grabbed my phone and plopped down at my desk and I rapidly typed a message to Kurt. I looked out the window to see he was too sitting at his desk. I smiled at him. I watched him reach for his phone and he laughed at my message before sending a reply.

_**Animals are they? (; I'll come over in half an hour?- Kurt **_

___Okay, I'll see you then.- Blaine xoxo_

I looked back out the window to see Kurt's beautiful smile. I was lost in it for a few moments when I heard a knock at my door. _Shit._ I turned to the door and back to Kurt and mouthed 'gotta go'. He laughed and nodded before blowing me a kiss. I caught it (just like I always did) and stood up from my desk. The others all entered the room, laughing.

"Wow Blaine! Nice man cave!" Wes said.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I turned back to my window quickly to see Kurt wasn't there anymore; you could say I was slightly disappointed by that.

"So guys, I need to talk to you." I said. I turned back to my friends who were now all looking at me. They were silent as they waited for me to continue

"I love you guys so much… but try and NOT to be TOO crazy around Kurt? I really like him… and I don't want to scare him away." I said shyly, looking at the floor and not my friends. I only looked up when they broke into laughter

"Blaaaainers, don't worry! We will contain ourselves around Kurt, but only for you. We won't pull anything." David said with a smile. I looked up at my friends and gave them a toothy grin, walking over to give them all a huge hug.

"What time is Kurt coming over?" Richard asked. I was surprised; Richard didn't talk much.

"He will be over in like, 25 minutes." I estimated.

"Well, I saw that you seem to have an AMAZING pool in the backyard, wanna go out there?" Jeff suggested playfully.

"Sure." I said with a smile. I suddenly felt less nervous; my friends understood. I was ecstatic.

A few boys cheered before they walked out my door. I looked back at my window and saw Kurt was sitting down in his chair again, smiling. I gave him a huge smile, and blew him a kiss. Like always, he caught it and brought his hands to his heart. I waved goodbye before walking out of my room and to the backyard.

I walked through the kitchen and out the back door to see my friends spread out around the yard and the in-ground pool. I smiled; I truly had missed my friends.

I spent a lot of the time catching up with different Warblers of the group, when I got a text.

_I'm coming over now.- Kurt_

**I'll meet you at the front of my house.- Blaine**

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I announced before I walked back into the house and to the front door. I walked back outside, to see Kurt walking over. He smiled when saw me. I ran over to him and kissed him in greeting.

"Good morning, beautiful." I said to him before I had planted another kiss on his lips.

"Good morning." He said

"Are you ready for this?"

"Blaine, trust me, I'm more than ready." Kurt said with a laugh. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to my house; only walking through it to get to the backyard exit. I pulled Kurt outside and all of my friends turned to notice us.

"Well everyone, this is the ever popular, and talented, and beautiful Kurt Hummel whom I am proud to call my boyfriend." I said proudly, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"THEY'RE MORE CUTE IN PERSON COMPARED TO THEIR FACEBOOK PICTURES!" Trent yelled

"BLAINERS HE'S GOOD LOOKING!" Nick and Jeff yelled with a smile.

I groaned softly before the boys came over and approached Kurt. They all lined up, shaking hands with Kurt and telling them their names.

"He's definitely a keeper, Kurtie." Nick winked at Kurt. Kurt just laughed

The boys stepped back a little bit.

"So Kurt, we've introduced ourselves as individuals, but we haven't introduced ourselves as the Warblers. HIT IT!"

And with that, Nick and Jeff yelled

**Four, tres, two, uno**

And with that the beat boxers started. My mouth dropped…. My friends were NOT singing Fergalicious to my boyfriend. David stepped out in front of the whole group and began his line.

_**Listen up y'all 'cause this is it, the beat that I'm banging is delicious.**_

Wes took the next part

**Kurtalicious definition**

**Make them boys go loco**

**They want my treasure **

**So they get their pleasures from my photo**

**You can see me, you can't squeeze me**

**I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy**

**I got reasons why I tease 'em **

**Boys just come and go like seasons**

**Kurtalicious**

**(So delicious)**

Jeff stood up in front of the group and took the next part

**But I ain't promiscuous**

**And if you were suspicious**

**All that shit is fictitious**

**I blow kisses**

**( Mwah)**

**That puts them boys on rock, rock**

**And they be linin' down the block**

**Just to watch what I got**

Trent took lead on the next section

**So delicious**

**(It's Hot, hot)**

**So delicious**

**(I put them boys on rock, rock)**

**So delicious**

**(They want a taste of what I got)**

**I'm Kurtalicious**

**(t-t-tasty tasty)**

The group sang in unison:

**Kurtalicious def-**

**Kurtalicious def-**

**Kurtalicious def-**

Nick took the lead for the next part of the song, leading the Warblers to circle around Kurt. My mouth was still dropped. They made Kurt a version of Fergalicious. I thought I was going to die of humiliation.

**Kurtalicious definition**

**Make them boys go crazy**

**They always claim they know me**

**Comin' to me call me Kurtie**

**(Hey Kurtie)**

**I'm the K to the U, R, T, the I, the E**

**And can no other boyfriend put it down like me**

**I'm Kurtalicious**

**(so delicious)**

**My body stayin' vicious**

**I be up in the gym **

**Just workin' on my fitness, he's my fitness**

**(Ooh wee)**

**I put yo' boy on rock rock**

**And he be linin' down the block**

**Just to watch what I got**

Thad took what was Trent's part before and sang it

**So delicious**

**(it's hot hot)**

**So delicious**

**(I put them boys on rock, rock)**

**So delicious**

**(they want a taste of what I got)**

**I'm Kurtalicious**

**HOLD HOLD HOLD HOLD HOLD UP, CHECK IT OUT.**

Wes took the next part, now moving around Kurt. Was Kurt… enjoying this?

**Baby, baby, baby,**

**If you really want me**

**Honey get some patience**

**Maybe then you'll get a taste**

**Of my tasty, tasty**

**I'll be laced with lacey**

**It's so tasty, tasty**

**It'll make you crazy**

And now the group going together in unison and created something that was WAY more than their normal choreography.

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S-**

**To the D, to the E, to the, to the, Hit it Kurtie!**

Wes pointed to Kurt, and he did the unthinkable. He walked very close to me; hell he was practically grinding on me for the rap.

**All the time I turn around brothas gather round**

**Always looking at me up and down, lookin' at my uh**

**I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin' to round up drama**

**Little mama I don't wanna take you man**

Kurt looked at me seductively as he rubbed his hips up against me. I had never been so turned on in my entire life.

**And I know I'm comin' off just a litte bit conceited**

**And I keep on repeatin' how the boys wanna eat it**

**But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele **

"**Cause they say he delicious**

**(so delicious)**

Jeff continued Fergie's line, as the other's smiled at Kurt and how well he did on the rap. I was completely flustered. I just stared at Kurt, who continued to shake his hips with the group.

**But I ain't promiscuous**

**And if you were suspicious**

**All that shit is fictitious **

**I blow kisses**

**(mwah)**

**That puts them boys on rock, rock**

**And they be linin' down the block just to watch what I got**

**(Four, tres, two, uno)**

Thad took the lead now

**My body staying vicious**

**I be up in the gym**

**Just workin' on my fitness**

**He's my witness**

**(ooh Wee)**

**I put yo**

' **boy on rock rock**

**And he be linin' down the block **

**Just to watch what I got**

**(Four tres two uno)**

Trent stepped up now, and the warblers surrounded Kurt and I. Kurt was happily dancing along with the Warblers; I couldn't take my eyes off him. Kurt was… SEXY.

**So delicious**

**(ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**So delicious**

**(Ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**So delicious**

**(ay, ay, ay,ay)**

**I'm Kurtalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty**

**So delicious**

**(ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**So delicious**

**(ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**So delicious**

**(ay, ay, ay, ay)**

**I'm Kurtalicious t-t-t**

**(Ay, ay, ay, ay,)**

Wes, David, Nick and Jeff sang the melody for the next part; recreating their moves from before. But this time, Kurt joined in. And It was HOT.

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the,**

**(four tres two uno)**

**To the D, To the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**

**To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**

**To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S-**

** To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the**

**(Four tres two uno)**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, boy you tasty**

**T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the,**

**(four tres two uno)**

**To the D, To the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**

**To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S**

**To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S-**

** To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the**

And as the beat boxers finished the end of the song, Kurt and the rest of the Warblers laughed together. All I could do was stand there, watching my beautiful boyfriend still shake his hips to the beat. I wanted Kurt. I wanted him NOW.

"Wow Guys! That was amazing!" Kurt beamed, hugging Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad and Trent.

"Blaine what did you think?" Kurt asked, as he looked at me excitedly. I don't think I could've formed a full sentence if I tried.

"Duh.. it was.. duh.."

All of the Warblers laughed at me, and socialized with Kurt. I held his hand the whole time; not being able to get that image of my boyfriend shaking his hips against me out of my head.

The Warblers had eventually scattered off into the pool, or were playing other yard games and it was soon just me and Kurt.

"Kurt, we need to go inside for a minute." I said. I grabbed his hands and led him inside and upstairs where I knew no one was. I pinned him against the outside of my bedroom door and practically attacked his lips. He moved them with mine, letting my tongue slip out and explore him. I finally pulled back for breath.

"How can you think that I'd be able to handle that?" I said breathlessly, moving to Kurt's neck and biting on it.

"What are you talking about?" He growled. He _growled._

"You know what I'm talking about. The way you just shook your hips around me out there. Kurt, you're sexy. You're sexy and delicious and I want you." I said as I still sucked his neck.

Kurt stopped. He pushed me away and looked at me, confused.

"You thought that was sexy?" He asked

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever SEEN." I practically whined; I just wanted to make out with Kurt.

"That was joking… I wasn't trying to be sexy." He mumbled

"Well God Kurt, you were sexy. You are so damn sexy, Kurt."

"So you think I'm …."

"Yes. So much." I cut him off.

"Well if you thought that was sexy, you'll have to see the moves I acquired when I was a cheerleader." He winked, teasing my fingers with his.

"W-What?"

"Yup. That's right. Cheerleader. Now I'm gonna go back to down with your friends. You take care of whatever you have to right now, and I'll see you down there in a few, okay?" He teased, kissing me slowly and sensually on the lips before he walked down that step. He swayed his hips a little more than usual, just to tease me.

Oh my God. My boyfriend was the sexiest man in Ohio.

I ran to the bathroom and practically dunked my face under cold water; trying to calm myself down. I wiped my face off, and looked in the mirror before I ran back downstairs to my friends. I saw Kurt through the kitchen window playing badminton with Jeff, Nick and Thad. He must've sensed me staring, because he looked right over to the window and winked.

Oh man. Kurt Hummel was going to be the death of me. And I didn't even care.

So how about that? HAHA. I had to. I heard the song, and I was like… HAHA. So pardon me for that.

I'd like to let you know, that's about as "sexy" as it's going to get. I believe you can't have true love without a level of lust, but I am not really comfortable getting too… into it I suppose. So there will ne mentions but nothing graphic 'cause really, that's not me.

Oh, and the song is Fergalicious By Fergie, and unfortunately I don't own that. Neither do I own Kurt or Blaine or the Warblers or Glee. Which sucks. But oh well!


	9. Fireworks

A/N: So, today is America's Birthday. Yay America! Since Kurt & Blaine are in Ohio, USA, I'm going to write the Fourth of July for this chapter. So…. Enjoy some fluff. (; Note that this chapter starts on July 3rd, and there was a bit of a time lapse between the last chapter and this one. Say like… a week.

Kurt and I were enjoying our usual coffee orders in the Lima Bean, just like we did almost every day.

"So it's your first Fourth of July in Lima tomorrow, Blaine." Kurt said as he shot a flirtatious smile at me. HE was planning something

"Ahhh, but it is." I said with a smirk.

"Well… every year, we have a huge family Barbeque in the morning and then we drive down to see the Fire Department's display of fireworks that they do at the Triple A ball field. Do you and your family happen to have any plans for tomorrow?" Kurt asked

I smiled. I was really excited that Kurt trusted me enough to introduce me to his whole extended family.

"Well, I guess we do now." I flirted. Kurt flashed me a toothy grin as we stood up and proceeded to walk out of the coffee shop. We got into my car and drove back to our houses; not wanting to part from each other's company.

"Wanna come over swimming?" I asked

"Yeah, we can just relax for today. But I'll have to go home at like… three-ish because I promised Carole I would help clean the house for the Barbeque after her shift at work." Kurt explained.

"Alrighty. You can go over and grab your swim stuff and just come around the back and use the path to get there."

"Okay. See you soon." Kurt winked. He planted a quick kiss on my cheek before he stepped out of my car and walked over his house. The spot that Kurt's lips touched on my cheek still tingled; a temporary memory of the sweet gesture. I smiled; it was the little gestures that kept me falling harder every day for the one and only Kurt Hummel.

I got myself out of the car and walked into the house to change into my swimsuit. When I went back outside and into the pool yard, I already saw Kurt lounging on a chair.

"That was quick." I said. I walked over to Kurt and gave him a small kiss.

"No, you just took forever." Kurt retorted. I giggled

Kurt and I walked hand and hand to the steps of the pool. We descended into the cold water, not without reaction from Kurt.

"Ooh!" He squealed

"Cold?"

"Yeah, but refreshing." He added. We walked waist deep into the water. I slipped under water to adjust my upper body to the temperature. I came back up to the surface to see Kurt hadn't moved.

"You're not going to go under?"

"I kind of didn't think through the fact I didn't want to get my hair wet." Kurt confessed. I laughed at him.

"Silly, we could get a raft!" I said

I ran back over to the steps and pulled out a double sized raft. Kurt slowly drifted over to the steps and crawled onto it. Once he was steadily on, I joined him. I pushed us off from the wall and we floated steadily to the middle of the underground pool. I slipped my arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to my slightly colder body.

"I think these are the days I like the best." Kurt commented

"Why?"

"It's just you and me. Being… us. No distractions, no friends, just us." He commented. I kissed the top of Kurt's head as he moved his hand to mine.

"I'm so crazy about you." I whispered.

"Me too." He hummed.

We laid in the sun for a few hours as we conversed back and forth with each other. I was starting to feel different about Kurt. It wasn't bad; actually, the opposite from bad. It was great. But I couldn't put a word on it.

"Blaine, I have to get going." Kurt sighed.

"I wish you didn't."

"I wish I didn't either."

We both sighed as I paddled the raft back to the stairs. I got off first and then assisted Kurt back onto the stairs. We walked over to the pool side chairs so Kurt could grab his belongings. He turned to me once he had gathered everything.

"Bye Blaine. Text me, mmkay?" He asked. I smiled. I wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist to bring him in closer to me. I let my eyes roam to his lips before I connected them with mine. We indulged ourselves in each other for a few seconds before we reluctantly pulled away.

"I promise." I answered him. I released him from my arms and kissed him on the cheek chastely before he smiled and he walked out of the gate.

PAGE BREAK

I woke up the on the Fourth of July with a smile on my face. I was going to spend the day with Kurt; my Kurt. I sent him a quick morning text before I let my nerves take over. I practically sprung out of bed and ran into the shower, desperate to start my day. I let the seemingly too hot water cleanse my body as I thought about the events ahead of me that day. I couldn't help but let butterflies erupt in my stomach; I was beyond excited. I exited the shower and got dressed for the day before heading downstairs.

The only member of the family in the kitchen was my mother.

"Good Morning Mom!" I exclaimed just a little bit too cheery for the current hour

"Well someone is excited." My mother said with a smirk.

"What's got you so wound up?" She asked as she slid me a cup of coffee. I sipped on it happily before I spoke.

"Oh just… it's the Fourth of July… and it's such a nice day and…"

"You get to spend the day with Kurt" She interrupted; purposely putting emphasis on the 't' of his name

"Well… yeah. Fine." I said with a smile.

"You are REALLY into that boy." She asked

"He's amazing Mom."

"You guys are like no other teenaged couple I've ever seen. Can I ask you something, Blaine?"

"Anything, Mom."

"Do you love him?" She asked

I froze. I hadn't thought about the L word before. Well, I had. But I didn't think about it too much because I felt like I would just KNOW when I was in love with Kurt. Kurt made me feel…. Special. Made me feel….happy. I really, really, REALLY liked Kurt. A lot. But I didn't want this to be one of those relationships that end as fast as they came. I felt like Kurt and I could be something really serious. And I felt that we were approaching the beginning of something that could be considered serious.

"I don't know yet, Mom. Kurt is different from anyone I've ever met before. He makes me feel like I can be myself. And I'm just as crazy about him and he is about me. But I don't know if I'm in love yet. Maybe I am and I'm just too scared to admit it, because what if he didn't love me back yet? I don't want this to be something that ends quickly, Mom. Kurt is something special, and I just know it. But I just don't know if I love him yet."

My mother looked at me with pride and happiness.

"You really are something else, Blaine." She said

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked playfully

"You care about him so much, that you want to make SURE you are in love with him before you tell him. You and Kurt…. You guys are something else. You are so right for each other." She commented. I just smiled. I was about to speak when she continued

"But Blaine, you shouldn't be scared that Kurt won't love you. You said it yourself; he's CRAZY about you. I wouldn't be worried."

"I just want to be sure that not only I love him, but he loves me too."

"I'm really happy he makes you happy, Blaine. I haven't seen you this happy in a really long time."

"Me too, Mom. Me too." I smiled. I was about to change the topic when I heard my phone go off from upstairs.

"Kurt?" She queried

"Probably." I said. She smiled as I stood up & ran out of the kitchen. I ran up the stairs and into my room to pick up the phone.

_Morning, Baby. –Kurt_

**I'm really excited for today.- Blaine**

_Me too. Do you know what time you're coming over? – Kurt_

**What time do you want me over?- Blaine**

_Now. LTT – Kurt_

**You are adorable. LTT- Blaine**

_I know, I know. (; …. But you can come over at like… noonish?- Kurt_

**Can't come fast enough. See you soon.- Blaine**

_Not soon enough. LTT- Kurt_

I smiled at my phone before tossing it on my bed. I checked to see the time was 10:30, and contently walked into the music room to kill the next hour and a half.

PAGE BREAK

Cooper, Mom, Dad, and I all walked next door to Kurt's house. Carole answered the door and happily let us in their home. We made our way out to the backyard just like we had the first time we dined with the Hudmels and found the yard full of people. Kurt immediately spotted me, and I watched him excuse himself from a conversation and make his way over to me.

"Hey." He greeted

"Hello. You look wonderful." I complimented Kurt. He was wearing a tight red and blue v neck tee with painted on white skinny jeans. He looked fantastic; he looked beautiful. And he was all mine. I watched him blush the way he always did before I swept him in for a quick kiss.

"And you do too, by the way. You always do." He swooned. I just laughed at him.

"Hello, Kurt." My father said. I forgot he was standing behind me. Now it was my turn to blush

"Hello Mr. Anderson, and you too, Mrs. Anderson! Might I add you look marvelous today! It's so humid out, I don't know how you get your hair to look THAT great." Kurt said, obviously sucking up to my mother. She grinned and thanked Kurt with a greeting hug and kiss. Kurt then proceeded to shake hands with my father.

"I assume Cooper's already off with Finn?" Kurt asked. My mother just pointed to Cooper who was already with Finn and Rachel.

"If you need anything at all at any time, please don't be afraid to ask Carole, my father or myself for help!" Kurt smiled

"Thank you very much, Kurt." My father said before he grabbed my mother's hand and joined in on a conversation with Carole and other strangers.

"You ready to meet the extended family?" Kurt grinned

"Bring it."

Kurt grabbed my hand and walked me up to a beautiful older woman sitting in a lawn chair.

"Hey Grammy!" Kurt exclaimed before he leant down to kiss his now proclaimed Grandmother grandmother

"Kurt! How are you doing?" She asked

"I'm doing very well, Gram, very well. I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." He said. The older woman looked up at me and smiled.

"Kurt, he's very handsome. Hello Blaine. I'm Nancy, Kurt's grandmother. I am Elizabeth's mother."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I said formally. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Kurt, what a gentleman! I can already tell he's perfect for you." She told Kurt

We chattered on about our lives for a few more minutes. The afternoon consisted of eating lots of food and meeting lots of Kurt's relatives; all who were accepting of him. As the daylight began to die, people began to slowly leave the Barbeque. It was almost dusk before my parents had left. I had already confirmed with them that I'd be going to the fireworks show with the Hudmel's.

"Y'all ready to go?" Burt asked Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Carole and myself. We all nodded excitedly. Finn and Rachel got in Rachel's car; Burt and Carole in theirs and Kurt and myself in Kurt's.

We followed the two other cars until Kurt made a turn away from the Triple A ball park.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kurt said.

We drove another few minutes until we were in a rural park that I didn't recognize. Kurt gestured for me to get out of the car, so I did. He went around to the back seat and grabbed a blanket before he grabbed my hand and marched me up a smaller hill. He only released my hand to lay the blanket down.

"I figured that since we didn't get alone time at the Barbeque, it would be nice to watch the fireworks from here. The view is still amazing, and we get this all to our self." Kurt explained.

I reached for my boyfriend's hand as we sat down on the blanket. He wrapped him arm around my back and pulled me in close to him.

"So be honest, did you have a good day?" Kurt asked me

"Kurt, I had an AWESOME time. Your family is amazing."

"Yeah, they're alright."

"Your Grandmother was really sweet."

"Yeah, she's my favorite distant relative. My mom was a lot like her, so it's sort of like being with my mom. I'm really close with her."

"I can tell. And she has the same eyes as you and your mom. "

"Yeah, we do."

"Well, I'm glad you do because your eyes are beautiful."

Kurt blushed at my comment and kissed me softly on the cheek. He was about to speak when the fireworks show began

We held hands quietly as we watched the fireworks shoot up in the sky. We didn't need to speak; we just needed to be with one another.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered

"Yes?"

"I can finally explain it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've liked other guys before. I thought that liking them was magical, but when I kiss you… when I'm with you… when I THINK of you. It's fireworks. It's all fireworks. It's explosive. It's beautiful." He said

I squeezed Kurt's hand.

"I know, I know, it's really cliché and corny, but I think it's really the only way to describe it."

I turned away from the show to look at my boyfriend. He was beautiful; inside and out. As cliché and corny as it sounded; Kurt was right. It was fireworks. The butterflies that erupted in my stomach; the passion I felt when we kissed, the tingleys I get when he touches me; it's all fireworks. It was so… right. It all just felt right.

"You're right. Fireworks." I whispered

I leaned in slowly towards Kurt as he leant toward me. I watched his eyes flutter shut before mine and felt his lips connect with me. It wasn't the first time we kissed, and it wouldn't be the last time that we kissed, but every time we do kiss, there's one thing in common; fireworks. I couldn't help but feel at home when I connected with Kurt through I kiss.

I released from the kiss and Kurt moved his mouth to my ear.

"Fireworks." He whispered. I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder to continue watching the show, which was coming to an end.

What I felt in that moment could only be described as explosive. It was like nothing I had ever felt before; it was new. It was special, and I loved every bit of it. If I had learned one thing from the Fourth of July, it was that Kurt wasn't just any typical guy. He was the beautiful, amazing man that has in such a short time changed my life, and I was undoubtedly head over heels in love with him.


	10. Simply Put, I'm In Love

A/N: Well, welcome to what I would consider to be act 2/3 of this story; in my head, I've got this set up in increments. And to you, dear reader, that probably makes NO SENSE but that's okay! So I'm going to shut up now and continue on with the story! This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's an important filler!...yeah. I'm sorry it took so long on the update, by the way; I've been CRAZY busy.

The sun beaming through the window was what awoke me. I looked out the window to see Kurt's house; I let my thoughts run to Kurt. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I smiled just thinking of his name. I thought about how perfect our night was last night; how perfect Kurt was for me. There was no doubt I was in love with him; but is he in love with me?

I shook off the thought and rolled over to grab my phone.

**Good Morning, Beautiful. Just Thinking Of You And How Amazing You Are. Text Me So We Can Meet Up For Coffee- Blaine xoxo**

I sighed and rolled out of bed to make my way to the shower. I don't even remember my shower; my thoughts were too engrossed by Kurt; the man I was IN LOVE with.

I couldn't help think this is how it felt to be TRULY happy; that being in love with someone who could at some point return the feelings was true happiness. Thoughts of Kurt set my heart a float and unleashed butterflies in my stomach. It got me out of bed in the morning and cooed me to sleep at night. Everything was Kurt; Kurt was everything.

I finished gelling my hair and walked down stairs to greet my family. My father had already left for work, so only Cooper and Mom were at the table.

"Morning Blainers." My mother said cheerfully. My brother said nothing as he was too involved in whatever app he was playing on his phone. I shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal.

"So how were the fireworks last night?" My mother called from the kitchen

I smiled, unbeknownst to her, and vaguely described my night.

"It was amazing." I couldn't refrain from gushing over it.

I turned back to face my family and saw a smile on my mother's face. I watched Cooper roll his eyes and walk out of the room.

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" My mother asked after I sat down. I smiled at her.

"Kurt took me to a special spot in the woods to watch the show, and it was just us and Mom….. simply put, I'm in love." I gushed. She awwhed and excitedly hugged me

"Honey, that's great!" She said in to my shoulder. I smiled.

"Mom I know that we're only going into senior year, but I can't help but feel that this is….something. I feel genuinely happy for the first time; I've never felt like this before. I am loving and I feel loved and it's…. perfect." I gushed. She just giggled.

"So when are you going to tell him?" She asked, wide eyed and curious. I felt my stomach do a summer sault and felt myself getting a little nervous.

"I… I don't know yet. I try to refrain from thinking about the thought. What if he doesn't love me back?"

"Blaine, do you REALLY think he doesn't love you back?"

"Well I don't…."

"I would bet my life that he does." My mother said with a smirk.

"Well I mean…. Neither of us have had this before so I want it to be perfect. Kurt's the king of all romantics. It has to be cliché and romantic." I explained

"Take him out to dinner or something."

"But… that's not special enough. It has to be perfect."

"Blaine, you could be wearing a paper bag and be in a five guys and tell him and he'd say he loves you back."

"But I don't want to disappoint him. And in a Five Guys Mom? Really?" She laughed at me

"I'm just saying, Blaine, whatever way you choose to do it, he'll be happy. I can guarantee it." She winked. She stood up from the table and grabbed both of our empty bowls and shuffled off. I got up from my spot at the table and moved to go upstairs.

"Oh, and Blaine, don't forget to start packing. We leave for the beach house on Sunday morning." She piped. I froze at the bottom of the staircase; I had totally forgotten about vacation.

"I-I won't." I stuttered.

I took a deep breath and walked upstairs into my room. Vacation hadn't even occurred to me; I was going to have to spend a whole week away from Kurt. I shouldn't be so dependent on Kurt, but it would be weird spending a whole week away from him. And what would Kurt do?

I heard my phone buzz.

_You're so cute. Coffee in 10? –Kurt xoxo_

_**I'm buying. See you 10- Blaine xoxo**_

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and absentmindedly flipped through a magazine to pass the next ten minutes.

PAGE BREAK!

"Well you look adorable today." Kurt smirked.

"Are you implying I don't look adorable every day?" I retorted. He giggled.

"Oh I'm not saying you don't look adorable every day, 'cause you do, but you look especially adorable today." He said flirtatiously as he sipped on his coffee.

"And I could certainly say the same for you."

"It's just because you like these jeans." Kurt rolled his eyes

"Well, they do make your thighs look cute." I smirked. Kurt lowered his eyes and blushed.

"I love when you blush." I gushed. Kurt's blushed deepened.

"Well if you keep talking like that, you'll be seeing blushes more often." He mumbled. I giggled. I took a deep breath and reached for Kurt's hand across the table.

"So Kurt, I have to say something."

"I'm listening." Kurt smiled

"Well, I…..I totally forgot I'm going on vacation on Sunday.. and I'm going to be gone all next week." I said. I looked down at my coffee cup as Kurt said nothing.

"Oh." He simply stated.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I forgot all about it; my mother reminded me this morning." I explained

"No, no Blaine I'm not mad at all. But can I… Can I be honest?" He asked; his voice small.

"You can tell me anything, Kurt."

"I'm just really going to miss you." He said. I let out a sigh and squeezed Kurt's hand as my heart fluttered as his words.

"I'm going to miss you too. So much. I actually kind of don't want to go." I admitted

"Blaine, don't be silly. It's family vacation! The beach is a lot of fun! And you're going to have a great time."

"Not as good without you" I mumbled.

"Blaine Everett Anderson, you listen to me." Kurt said sternly, but with love. He squeezed my hand as I let my eyes roam up to him.

"You don't need me to have fun. Yes, we are both going to miss each other, but we have to be able to have fun apart too. We don't want to get so close and then lose each other. Of course, we'd have a lot of fun together, but it's okay to be apart too." He explained "I'm still going to be just as crazy about you when you get back; and vice versa."

I let out a sigh. Kurt was perfect.

"You are just… you are the perfect kind of perfect, Kurt." I gushed. He smiled

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody's perfect, Kurt. You are imperfect but…. You are the perfect kind of imperfect." I said. Was what I said even making sense?

"You are so adorable." He gushed. I smiled and brought his hand up to my lips. He blushed and I giggled.

"Still not as adorable as you." I smirked. He giggled and the two of us walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop.

PAGE BREAK!

Kurt and I spent the day at the state park; we walked hand in hand through the trails and just talked. I didn't think I could feel more IN LOVE with Kurt than I did at the start of the day; but I'm falling in love even more. I decided I was going to tell Kurt I loved him before I went on vacation, so I could come back and we could fall even more in love, but plans were quickly changing.

I walked in the kitchen for a sit down dinner with my family that night. I was picking at my steak when my dad said his first words of the night.

"Are you guys excited for vacation?" He asked; he obviously directed the question to Cooper and I.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Cooper shrugged. I was surprised he even answered the question.

"And you, Blaine?"

"I'm excited." I stated. I know Kurt told me not to dwell, but I couldn't help but think of a week, off having fun somewhere without him.

"You don't seem like it." My father pursued. I was not ready to have the 'I'm in love with my boyfriend' conversation with my dad.

"I am, I am. I guess I'm just going to miss Kurt." I mumbled a little bit quieter.

I was looking at my steak like it was the most interesting steak in the world. I could feel my father's gaze staring me down. I could picture his eyebrow raised; his eyes staring me down like a hawk to his prey.

"Well why don't you bring him along?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shot my head up and stared at my father; my eyebrows crinkled.

"W-What?" I stuttered in surprise

"Yeah, why don't you bring him? I like the kid. And it's not like we don't have room in the house." He said with a shrug

"Dad, are you serious right now?" I asked. My heart was thudding; my stomach was flipping

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. I felt my smile grow as my dad smirked in satisfaction.

"May I be excused?" I asked practically jumping out of my seat.

"Yes you may." He said. I smiled widely at my dad and my mother who was also grinning and ran up to my room.

**MEET ME IN MY FRONT YARD ASAP. –Blaine xoxo**

_Is everything okay?- Kurt xoxo_

**More than okay, just hurry up!- Blaine xoxo**

I ran downstairs and outside to the front to sat underneath the huge tree. I waited impatiently for Kurt. I watched him run outside and over to me in the yard. I stood up and kissed him quickly in greeting.

"Well you are quite the peppy man tonight. What's going on?" He asked. Both of us sat down at the base of the tree and I grabbed his hand.

"My dad wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach with us." I said. I felt my heart flutter in excitement and I watched Kurt's eyes light up

"Are you… are you serious?" He said

"Yes, he asked me at dinner!" I said giddily

"I'd LOVE to." Kurt gushed. I smiled widely.

"There's only one problem." He mentioned. Talk about a mood kill.

"What?"

"I have to get permission from my dad." He said quietly. Right. I had forgotten about that aspect. Would Burt really let Kurt come on vacation with his BOYFRIEND?

A/N: Mwahaha. So I wasn't going to leave this as a cliff hanger but…. I decided to. (; Maybe that's get me going on a quick update! :D


	11. Yes or No

A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while. I've been slacking, but I've been busy too… so.. SORRY :( Here's the next chapter! It's kind of fluffy so… have your tooth brushes ready! (:

_"My dad wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach with us." I said. I felt my heart flutter in excitement and I watched Kurt's eyes light up_

_ "Are you… are you serious?" He said_

_ "Yes, he asked me at dinner!" I said giddily_

_ "I'd LOVE to." Kurt gushed. I smiled widely._

_ "There's only one problem." He mentioned. Talk about a mood kill._

_ "What?"_

_ "I have to get permission from my dad." He said quietly._

I froze at Kurt's words. I totally forgot about THAT aspect of the idea.

"Do you think he will…."

"I don't know." Kurt interrupted. I squeezed our intertwined hands in support for Kurt; this was obviously stressing him out.

"What should we do?" I asked quietly. Kurt looked at me; I had never seen a more determined look

"We're going to ask him. Simple. And when he gives us an answer, we'll go from there." Kurt said. He let a small smile show on his face. I rubbed his thumb with mine and stared lovingly into the eyes of my boyfriend.

"You're so adorable when you're determined." I said stupidly

"And you're so adorable when you're being CLICHÉ and CHEESY." Kurt said as he let his smile spread a little while across his face. I batted him lightly on the shoulder and smiled playfully. He giggled quietly and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"So, when are we going to ask him?" I asked. Kurt smirked.

"Now." He said. He let go of my hand to stand up, immediately holding his hand out to assist me in getting up.

I gulped as Kurt helped me up from the ground. He practically dragged me over to his front porch, but before going inside, he stopped and faced me.

"Blaine, it's going to be fine, I promise. My dad likes you. The worst he'll say is no." Kurt said reassuringly. I took a deep breath and nodded. Kurt smiled and kissed me briefly on the cheek before he pulled me in the house.

"Dad?" Kurt asked. Burt looked away from the living room TV screen and turned to face Kurt and I. I felt my stomach churn.

"Hey Blaine." He acknowledged. I waved hello with my free hand and he smiled before he turned his attention back to Kurt.

"What's up, Kid?"

"Can we go talk in the kitchen?" Kurt asked. Burt furrowed his eyebrows but proceeded to shut off the TV and guide the both of us to the kitchen. We all sat down at the kitchen table. Burt was still very confused.

"What's going on boys?"

"Don't worry, Dad. It's nothing bad," Kurt reassured him. Burt seemed to visually relax at this statement.

"Then what do you need?"

"Well, Blaine just informed me that his family invited me to the beach with them. They are leaving on Sunday." Kurt said.

"Is this so?" Burt asked skeptically as he now eyed me.

"Yes, sir, it is." I said

"Blaine, you need to let up a bit. I told you to call me Burt." Burt smiled. I shot him a small smile

"Well, yes, Burt. It's true. We own a beach house and there would be plenty room for Kurt."

Burt eyed both Kurt and I, his expression indifferent. Kurt squeezed my hand slightly under the table.

"And you said your parents are okay with this?"

I nodded

"And Kurt will have his OWN room, or space to sleep?" Burt asked, a bit more serious this time

Kurt squeezed my hand and blushed.

"God, Dad, we're not even ready for that yet." He mumbled. Burt just looked at his son.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, there will be. Kurt would have his own room."

"How long will you be gone for?" He asked

"A week. Sunday to Sunday." I confirmed. Burt bit his lip in thought. He stretched slightly in his chair before he spoke again.

"As long as there is no funny business, and Kurt calls me every day, I have no problem with him going. I trust you and your family, Blaine." Burt said.

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds after Burt gave his answer.

"You're not kidding me, right dad?" Kurt finally asked

"You want me to say no?" Burt questioned

"no no no! No I don't! Just… Dad." Kurt smiled. He let go of my hand and stood up from his chair to walk to his father. He hugged him and mumbled a few words in his ear I couldn't understand. All Burt did was smile.

"You and Blaine can go up and watch a movie in your room if you want, Kurt. But the door stays open." He said, his last statement stern

"Yes, Dad." Kurt said

Kurt smiled at me.

"Wanna go watch a movie?" He asked. I nodded

"I'll be up in a minute." I said sweetly. Kurt nodded in his excitement and ran upstairs. I turned back to Burt, who smiled at me curiously.

"Thank you so much, Burt. This really means a lot to me." His smiled widened.

"Don't mention it, Kid. Now go, Kurt's waiting for you." He said. I smiled at him and walked out of the room and up the stairs to Kurt's room.

Kurt was fiddling with the DVD remote when I got upstairs.

"Hey you." I said flirtatiously

He looked up and grinned at me

"Hey."

I walked over to the bed and sat next to Kurt. I let one of my arms snake around his waist as I kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"I can't believe he said yes." Kurt squeaked

"Me either."

"I get to spend a whole week with you." Kurt said. We both lay down next to each other on his bed, our heads slightly propped up to see his tiny TV. I turned my body to face Kurt's; to see Kurt's baby blue eyes fixated on me. They looked glazed and flawless. His soft pink lips were turned up in a smile. His eyes slightly crinkled with the smile, which made his blue eyes twinkle. In that moment, I knew Kurt Hummel was the most beautiful man I have ever met, and would be the most beautiful man I would ever know throughout the rest of my life. He was the man I loved.

"I love y…. this." I stumbled over my words. I internally panicked. Kurt's beautiful gaze did not seem to break with my stutter however. It was like he hadn't even noticed.

"I love this. I love being with you. And being around you. It always feel so right," I continued. Kurt's smile grew

"Me too." He said softly. I smiled at him as I pushed a small piece of hair away from his forehead. I pressed my lips softly on it before I let my forehead rest on his. I fluttered my eyes open to see Kurt's closed as he basked in the moment. He eventually opened them to meet mine, baby blue meeting soft hazel.

Kurt slid down and laid his head on my chest. I took the remote from him and pressed play on the movie. Kurt rested his head right above my heart. He intertwined our hands between us and sat in a comfortable silence and watched the movie.

Eventually, Kurt's breathing slowed and he fell asleep. I noticed how peaceful Kurt looked when he slept. He looked serene, completely Zen. He looked like a beautiful porcelain doll; one that was kept in mint condition. He was flawless. He was perfectly imperfect.

I muted the TV and fluttered my eyes shut as I joined Kurt in that peaceful slumber. My thoughts only wandered for a few minutes before I was out like a light, completely content with the man I loved in my arms.

Page Break!

"Hey, Bud, wake up." A deep voice reeled me back in from unconsciousness.

"Blaine, wake up." It whispered again. I fluttered my eyes open to see Burt crouched down at my eye level.

"Your parents called. They were wondering where you were." Burt said

"Oh." I said. Then I remembered where I was

"Oh." I said a little louder. I turned to see Kurt, who was still asleep. I slyly untangled my hand from his and stood up from the bed. Burt just smiled and watched.

"I am so sorry, Burt I really am I'll just be…"

"No, don't worry about it Blaine." He whispered

"Come down in the kitchen with me." He said. I rubbed my eyes and cracked my neck once on each side before following Burt down into the kitchen.

"Water?" He asked as he opened one of the cabinets.

"Yes, please."

Burt filled two glasses with water and slid one over to me across the counter.

"You're a good kid Blaine." Burt finally said.

I looked up from my glass and smiled at the man who resembled nothing of his son.

"Thank you, Burt."

"You know, I thought my son would never find someone like you, Blaine. I mean, I thought he would eventually, but not yet. And when I see how Kurt's face lights up when he mentions your name, or how happy he is when he gets home from being out with you, I can't help but feel happy too. I've always just wanted Kurt to be happy."

I smiled at Burt's comment. I was glad I was making Kurt happy; I was glad Burt was happy for Kurt being happy.

"Well, Kurt makes me just as happy. He's a beautiful person, inside and out. The world needs more people like him."

Burt and I stood in silence for a minute before he spoke again.

"You love him don't you?" He asked

I froze for a second. I couldn't form any coherent thoughts. I looked up from my glass and to Burt. I took a deep breath and replied the only honest thing I could.

"Yes."

Burt smiled

"How did you know?" I asked. I was confused. Burt never really saw the two of us together. How would he know how our relationship progressed?

"Just the way you described Kurt. I just know, kid. That's how I talked about Elizabeth." He said quietly. I didn't know how to respond to that. Luckily, I didn't have to, because Burt continued.

"Kurt looks a lot like Elizabeth. He has her eyes." Burt said. He started to tear up.

"Well, they both have beautiful eyes." I said with a sympathetic smile. Burt returned the smile.

"Kurt has her heart and compassion too, though. He does everything for everyone else but himself, Blaine. And for so long, I've been waiting for someone like you to come into his life and give him just….something. To make him feel loved. And I thought that wouldn't happen so soon, but it has. You are a miracle for him, Blaine, and a miracle for us. You're what he's needed for so long." Burt said. He held back tears; I could tell. I felt myself tear up too.

"That means so much to me, Burt. I care about your son. He means more to me than anyone I've ever met. I would do nothing short of putting my life on the line for him. He inspires me. He's taught me so much about love and respect and courage. You've raised a great son, Mr. Hummel." I said.

Burt smiled in pride, and nodded with a thank you.

"Have you told him yet?" He finally asked

"That I love him?"

Burt nodded

"No. I haven't. I want it to be perfect." I confessed. Burt smiled

"That's respectable." He said. Burt walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

"But do make sure that when you get home from vacation, Kurt will have a new story to tell about how his boyfriend loves him." Burt said with a smile. I nodded in conformation.

"Well, I best be on my way now." I said

"You don't have to leave. Your mother knows you're here. You can go back up with Kurt, and I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Kid." He said. He patted me on the shoulder twice before he walked out of the room. I smiled to myself before I turned out of the kitchen and made my way back to Kurt's room.

I grabbed a blanket from the corner and walked over to Kurt's bed. I crawled next to him on top of the covers and spread the blanket across the both of us. Kurt stirred slightly, just enough to lay his head on my chest. I sighed happily as I looked down at Kurt. He wore a slight, small, unconscious smile on his face. I smiled before I placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"I love you." I whispered at a barely audible level. I felt excitement rush through my body; I couldn't wait to tell him those three words while he was awake. I fluttered my eyes shut and let happiness consume my body as I drifted off into dream land.


	12. The Dream House

A/N: Ahhhh, chapter 12, chapter 12. So we meet. AL;KGHDAL;GHAL;GH. YAY! I'm so excited to send these guys off to the beach, it's probably a little unhealthy. I hope you all enjoy the next several chapters as I will have enjoyed writing them! :D

AWKWARD SIDE NOTE: So, I don't know exactly what beach these guys are going to. But I wanted them to go to a place where there whole relationship would kind of be more… accepted. So while I'm not naming a place for them to go, note that they are NOT going on the south coast of the US. If anything, they'd be in New Jersey or something cause that's close to New York. (: But still, I'm not being specific on that matter.

**(3:15 AM, Sunday Morning)**

_It's too early to be awake. – Kurt_

I giggled at Kurt's text and sat on my bed to answer it.

**Don't worry, we'll stop for coffee somewhere.- Blaine**

_But the Lima Bean isn't open, yet. O_o – Kurt_

**The Lima Bean isn't the only place that sells coffee, Kurt. (; -Blaine**

_Nooooo, really?- Kurt_

I smiled and suppressed a small giggle at Kurt's sarcasm. He's obviously not a morning person without his coffee.

**We need to get you coffee ASAP *heart*- Blaine**

_That would be the logical idea. (; -Kurt_

"Blaine! Can you help me with these suitcases?" I heard my mother yell from downstairs

"Sure! I'll be down in a second!"

I sighed happily before I texted Kurt one last message

**I gotta go help my mom with suitcases. Come over here at 3:45 and we'll load your stuff. (:- Blaine**

I shoved my phone in my sweatpants pocket and ran downstairs. I walked outside the front door and out into the driveway where my mother stared at the open back of the car, confused.

"What's up mom?"

"I need to find a way to pack these, so I can fit Kurt's stuff." She said. Her eyes never left the back of the car as she spoke. I giggled at her confused thoughts and expression.

"Easy mom." I said

I took out all of the suitcases and set them on the pavement. I put the biggest suitcase down first, and continued to pile them in neatly. By the time all the bags were in, there was enough space to fit Kurt's suitcase and a toiletry bag. My mother stood there, completely baffled.

"That's it?" She said as she finally turned and faced me

"I guess you need a coffee too. It's not that hard, Mom." I joked. We smiled at one another

"When is Kurt coming?" She asked

I pulled out my cell phone and unlocked the screen.

"He'll be here in like, five minutes. Note that Kurt isn't a morning person." I smirked. My mother just smiled and shook her head

We shared small chatter for a few minutes before Kurt walked out of his front door with 2 bags in hand. I smiled and excused myself from previous conversation to make my way over to help him. I internally grinned when I saw Kurt wearing grey sweatpants. I didn't even know he OWNED a pair. His hair wasn't styled like it normally was, and instead of a designer top , he wore a simple white t-shirt.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." I said before planting a small kiss on his lips. He smiled at me sleepily

"I like when you text me that. But I think I like it better when you say it," Kurt smiled. I just grinned at him. I took his mid-sized toiletry bag from his hands and we walked over to the car.

"I'm surprised you don't have 4 suitcases." I joked with Kurt. He gave me the classic Kurt Hummel bitch glare, though he meant it sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised at how much I could fit in a suitcase." He said, an eyebrow raised.

I smiled and shook my head at Kurt. I shut the back of the car and Kurt and I walked into the house.

My father came down the steps as we entered, and Cooper was hopelessly attached to his phone on the couch. Kurt giggled at the sight.

"Does he ever put that thing down?" Kurt whispered

"I don't think so." I responded with a smile.

Kurt and I took sat down on the love seat in the living room. I lightly teased his hand with mine before we interlocked them.

"So I have a confession." I whispered quietly to Kurt. He cocked an eyebrow at me

"You look REALLY good in sweatpants." I blushed. Kurt looked at me skeptically

"These baggy things? Just.. no. I shouldn't even OWN these." Kurt said.

"But you do. And you look BEAUTIFUL in them." I whispered. He blushed slightly at my words.

"You're beautiful all the time." I continued. He turned to me and smiled wide. His eyes twinkled like they did when he was happy. I let my finger graze the side of his cheek lightly before I leaned in closer to fill the gap between us. Our lips touched, not for the first time, and not for the last time. I could practically feel Kurt's smile in the gesture.

"Ehmm. Too early for my little brother to be making out with his boyfriend on the couch." Cooper spoke from the corner. Kurt pulled away hastily and blushed at the comment. I shot Cooper a look. He looked up from his phone and laughed

"You guys are ridiculous." He simply stated, before he returned to his phone. Both Kurt and I raised an eyebrow at this. My phone, a few second later, vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket.

**You're so in love with him, it's sickening. Just tell him already- Cooper**

I used all of my energy to refrain from shooting daggers at Cooper from across the room.

_Now is not the time, Coop- Blaine_

**Well, you better hurt up then, because I don't know if I can take this ALL WEEK. Just TELL HIM ALREADY. It's obvious he loves you back. – Cooper**

I shrugged away Cooper's texts and returned my full attention to Kurt.

"Are you excited?"

"Very. I hope you really like the place." I said honestly

"I'm sure I will." He said. There was a pause of silence before he spoke again

"So what are we going to do this week?" He asked

"Well, we have beach access right from the house, so we'll go to the beach, but we also have a pool too. WE can go to some of the shops that are down there, we can go out to eat, or we can just … RELAX." I said. I smiled. Vacation at the beach was always my favorite part of the summer. Kurt smiled, and was about to reply when my mother called

"Alright boys, use the bathroom one last time. We're leaving in five minutes." She called. Cooper went first, which meant Kurt and I had our last moment alone for the next 11 hours.

"This is going to be amazing." I smirked. Kurt yawned, but immediately smiled afterwards.

I leaned in to kiss him softly on the forehead. I left my lips to linger there as I stroke his cheek softly.

"I'm so tired." He whispered.

"You can sleep in the car." I whispered on his forehead. I heard Cooper as he approached the staircase, so I quickly kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Go use the bathroom. I'll wait for you here." I smiled. He nodded sleepily and walked off and upstairs.

"Dude, please tell me your telling him this week." Cooper said as he plopped down on the couch

"It's none of your business." I said bitterly

"Ahh, c'mon Blainers. Lighten up a little bit. I'm your only brother." Cooper said with a smirk. I shot daggers at him from across the room with my look, though I said nothing. I felt my look spoke volumes.

"Blaine, I am serious you know. I may not seem it, but I do care about you. And I've never seen you this happy before. Like… ever." Cooper commented. I eased my facial expression at his words. Cooper really did care, and I knew it. He was immediately accepting of my sexuality when I came out, and while we didn't always see eye to eye, he did look out for me.

"Well, I'm very happy." I said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Are you going to tell him this week?" Cooper continued to pry. I sighed.

"I'm going to try to." I said to him. Cooper smirked

"Good. Because I can tell he's just waiting."

"What do you mean?"

We both heard Kurt's footsteps as the approached up.

"It's simple." Cooper whispered at a barely audible volume "He loves you too."

As if it were on cue, Kurt walked into both of our sights. Cooper fell back slyly on the couch and whipped out his iPhone. I stood up from the love seat and smiled at Kurt, as I walked by him to go upstairs. I was ready for this.

Page Break!

My father, mother, brother, Kurt and I were all piled into our family car. My father was in the driver's seat, my mother at shotgun, and my brother, Kurt and I obviously in the back. Kurt sat on the driver's side while Cooper took the passenger's side, which left the middle for me. Not that I minded at all

My father took an energy shot and looked up into the rearview mirror.

"You boys ready?" He smiled. We all nodded, sleepily but happily.

He smiled as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

We weren't ten minutes into the drive and Cooper was already asleep with his ear buds in. Dad had the radio on softly and conversed lightly with my mother. Kurt and I sat silently before my phone buzzed.

_Wanna share an iPod? (: - Kurt_

I smiled down at the text and glanced over at Kurt, who stared out the window.

**You had to text me that…? C(: –Blaine**

I watched Kurt smile at the text through my peripheral vision. I tried to refrain from smirking.

_Yes, I did!-Kurt_

**You are something else. *Heart* – Blaine**

_Well, are you going to answer my question? (;- Kurt_

**Fine. Let's listen to yours though. –Blaine**

I watched Kurt look at the text and smile. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pair of ear buds. He plugged them into his phone before he handed me one of the white pieces. I took it with a smirk and put it in my left ear. I waited as Kurt scrolled through his songs. I should've predicted a GaGa song.

**Gaga? I should've known.- Blaine**

_You've got a problem with that?- Kurt_

I giggled at the text and turned to Kurt. He smiled at me as I felt his hand fall over mine, as if it wanted to be held. I moved my hand out from underneath Kurt's and connected our fingers. I felt Kurt squeeze my hand. I smiled at the gesture, and let my thumb stroke the upper side of his hand.

It wasn't an hour before Kurt fell asleep. His head was rested on my shoulder and his hand was locked in mine. My heart skipped beats frequently when I let my thoughts wander to how I loved Kurt, and how this could be one of the many little ways he showed he just might love me back. My thoughts, however, were interrupted by the vibration of my phone.

_**EEEEP! U GUYS R SO CUTE! –Mom**_

_Really? You too Mom?- Blaine_

_**Wat? I can't help that u guys r so ADORABLE & IN LUV. :D- Mom**_

_ Oh Dear Mother, how I question your sanity. Oh, and you know, you don't have to use text lingo for everything right? (; -Blaine_

_**But it's 2 much fun! Lol- Mom**_

_O_o… are we stopping for coffee? –Blaine_

_**Yea, we prolly will around 6:30. Lord knows ur father will need it. – Mom**_

_Alright. Thanks Mom.- Blaine_

I put my phone in my pocket and looked to see my mother's gaze in the rearview mirror. She beamed at me through it. I gave her a smile and stirred slightly. When I was comfortable, I joined my boyfriend in a peaceful sleep.

Page Break!

Kurt and I spent the drive falling asleep in each other's laps, sharing iPods, drinking coffee, and talking with my parents. For the first time ever, the drive actually felt… quick. My family grew to like Kurt more and more as the drive progressed, and honestly, I did too. The actual drive was about eleven hours, but we stopped and ate and such, so the drive ended up at a total time of twelve and a half hours. I watched Kurt's eyes light up as we pulled into the driveway of the beach house at 6:35 PM that night.

"This place is like a frickin palace." Kurt whispered. I turned to beam at Kurt.

"You haven't even seen the inside yet." I stated. His eyes proceeded to pop even more out of his head.

All five of us excitedly got out of the car and retrieved our suitcases. My father unlocked the frontdoor and we all proceeded to roll our suitcases into the house. I watched as Kurt's mouth dropped just at the family living area. He had so much more to see.

The architecture of the house was really quite remarkable. It was something my family often took for granted. It was a four story giant yellow house, three above ground and one under. All three aboveground floors had wrap around porches, and each level deck had a hammock on it.

The kitchen was located on the second floor. It was a very modern kitchen, and was connected to the large and elegant dining room. The dining room then connected to the family living area that was near the front door. The second floor was the home of both my mom and dad, as their bedroom was also located on this floor.

Along with the bedroom on the second floor, there were two on the third and one more on the fourth. All of the bedrooms had small balconies that faced the beach and private bathrooms.

The third floor was often referred to as Blaine's floor because that's where my normal room was. The guest room was also located on this floor. There was a huge music room on the floor, complete with a baby grand piano, guitars, and a small stage for vocals. The floor also had a small library of classic books and was a quiet escape for me and my mother. The third floor wrap around deck, in addition to the hammock, had a Jacuzzi hot tub as well.

The top floor was known as Cooper's floor, as his bedroom was located there. His floor had a small gym with windows that faced the beach which was liked by both my father and Cooper. There was a small movie theatre room on the top floor also. It had a projector, popcorn machine, and really cozy theatre chairs. We had a small fridge in the room to accommodate the machine we used to make our own soda. We always gathered in the small theatre room at least once during our stay for a family movie night. The top floor also had a quiet office for my Dad, who constantly worked throughout the vacation.

The basement was considered the game room. It had a flat screen that accommodated a Wii and an Xbox. There was a billiards table, darts, and a small bar in the corner for adult parties. There was a cutting edge stereo system wired throughout the room, and a small bathroom.

Outside of the house, in the side yard, there was an area with an in ground pool. It had a disco light in the deep end, so at night, the water would illuminate different colors. The deck was surrounded by pool chairs, a table and umbrellas, and also had a grill. Just beyond the pool yard, there also was a sand court with a net, used for volleyball and badminton games. In short, it was the home many kids dreamed of having someday.

Kurt was in complete shock as I concluded the tour of the house. We finished in the music room. I wanted to save the best for last, after all. He sat down next to me on one of the small couches in the room.

"This place is AMAZING. And it's all yours?" Kurt asked in astonishment. I gulped. I didn't really like telling people about my family's wealth. There were too many times that I got screwed over by someone I thought was my friend, when it turned out that they only wanted my money. While Dalton was a decently rich school, a lot of people weren't as well off as I was, and it wasn't until I met some of the guys in the Warbler's that I had friends who cared about me and not my money. I knew Kurt knew my family was wealthy, but I didn't know if he knew the extent of it until he saw the house. I didn't want him to change his opinion on me because I had money.

"Uhm, yeah, it's all ours." I said unsure of myself. Kurt knew what I was worried about. I could sense it in his look that he gave me after I answered.

"Blaine, I'm not going to change my opinion of you because your family has A LOT of money. Of course, I knew you were well off, and I didn't know that you were THIS well off, but I didn't fall for you for your money. I fell for you because you are you, Blaine. And I'm not going to take advantage of someone I really care about because I found out he had loads of money. You're still Blaine Anderson to me." He explained.

"How do you know how to say the right things at the right time?" I asked after a few moments of silence. Kurt smiled.

"It's not that I'm saying the right things, it's that I'm saying them to the right person." Kurt countered. He leaned in closer to me and kissed me softly.

"Oh, but Blaine?" He questioned on my lips

I raised an eyebrow

"While I'm not taking advantage of you for your money, I do expect designer quality scarves and bowties at Christmas." Kurt said jokingly. I laughed against his lips and crashed in on them for a few brief seconds.

"Like I would treat you with anything less." I said after I pulled away from him. I stared into Kurt's eyes and smiled.

"Kurt, there's something I've really wanted to tell you." I said. I was going to say it. I was going to tell Kurt how I felt. This was the perfect moment.

"Well, tell me." He flirted. He bashfully fluttered his eyelashes and smirked. I grabbed both of Kurt's hands in mine and turned so my body faced him. I took a deep breath and looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt I lo…."

"Hey bro, and Kurt. How you likin' the house Kurt?" A voice asked. I turned away from Kurt and saw my brother in the door frame, completely oblivious to the moment that was about to happen. Kurt turned away and began chatting aimlessly with my brother about how amazing the house was.

I sighed and took a deep breath. Maybe that was just the universe trying to tell me that this wasn't the right time and that I tried to force it. I shook my head, which spun in nerves from the previous minute. I sighed again. _This was going to be one hell of a week. _

Post A/N: Okay, I really just wanted to say that I LOVED writing this chapter. I basically just gave you all the plans for my dream home, and I loved writing every second of it. I'm really excited to be writing the beach stuff, so I'm going to do all of the days consecutively as the next chapters. So next chapters will be their Monday at the beach, the following one, Tuesday, after that, Wednesday and so on and so forth 'till we get to Sunday morning, when they will leave. I'm REALLY REALLY excited for this, you guys.I want to draw this out as long as possible, because there are SO many endless possibilities flowing through my head that I want to get down on paper. I suggest you go buy new tooth brushes, because by the time it gets to that Sunday chapter, you're all going to have major amounts of cavities. :D I'm getting cavities just thinking about it! If you have any suggestions about what I should have them do (like, beachy, boardwalk-y plans) PM me or review! I'd love to try and incorporate some of them! :D


	13. Good Morning, Beautiful

A/N: Okay, so I am really excited to be writing the next several chapters of this story. I think this is going to be a lot of fun for me to write, and VERY fun for you to read. I think that there are so many endless possibilities at a beach for romance and I'm going on overload. I'm so excited. I will be trying to get chapters out as fast as possible, but some of the stuff I have planned for the boys I've never done before, so I have to do research and such on it. But anyways, I'm really really excited ( think I've mentioned this). (: If you have any suggestions of anything you think the boys should do during their week at the beach, please let me know. I may have a schedule worked out already, but I'm always looking for more stuff to add! (:

I woke up to the distant screams of children and the sun that peered through the opening in my curtains. I fluttered my eyes open and felt butterflies race through my stomach; I remembered where I was. I was at the beach house. More specifically, I was at the beach house with Kurt. I rolled over and saw a prepared tray of breakfast on my nightstand. I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up. I grabbed the note that sat on the edge of the tray and opened it. I immediately smiled when I realized who it was from

_Good Morning, Beautiful._

_Just wanted to make breakfast for my beautiful me when you're up? _

_ Kurt X_

I smiled widely and sat the note off to the side. I reached for my phone that was on the charger and texted Kurt. I reached awkwardly to grab the tray of food off of my nightstand and place it on my lap. I didn't even take my first bite when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I yelled. I knew who it was. The door opened and Kurt stood there with a smile on his face.

"Morning Blaine." He said. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He crawled on the opposite side of the bed and shared a quick kiss with me.

"Good Morning." I smiled. "Thank you for the breakfast, by the way. It was a really nice surprise."

"You're welcome. Your mom told me you were a sucker for breakfast in bed when she came down this morning from bed." He explained.

"How long have you been up?" I asked

"Since 6. I wanted to work out like I normally do and I wanted to be up early enough o make everyone breakfast."

I glanced over at the digital clock on my nightstand that read a time of 9:35

"You've been up for three hours already?" I asked

"Blaine, you know I get up early! This skin doesn't look like it does on its own." He said sarcastically. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek

"But I'm sure it does." I retorted. He just smiled

"And you made my whole family breakfast?" I added after a few silent moments

"Of course. It was the least I could do. I made them what you have." He explained.

"Kurt! You didn't have to do that!"

"Shut up and eat your food, mister." He joked. I smiled at him and picked up my fork. I cut and took a bite of one of my pancakes and practically had to refrain from moaning at the taste.

"Oh my God, Kurt, this is so good." I raved. He smiled

"These are like, the best pancakes I've ever had!" I continued. He shrugged

"It's my mom's old recipe. She taught me how to cook when I was little. I used to cook a lot for Dad after she had passed away." Kurt explained. I smiled sympathetically at the mention of his mom. We didn't further on the subject though.

"So what are we going to do today?" Kurt asked

I finished chewing on the bite that was in my mouth and turned to Kurt.

"I figured I'd take you down to see the beach for a while and just… walk. And then maybe we could have a picnic there if you want to. We can pick up some stuff at one of the shops just down at the other end of the beach and just have a picnic."

"That sounds perfect! I've never had a picnic on the beach before. Ever."

Both of us were silent as we were lost in one another. I leaned in closer to him, to capture his lips on mine. We felt the same sparks we always did, the ones we loved and never got tired of. When Kurt pulled away, he smiled at me, and neither of us spoke for about a minute. We were just relishing the time we had with each other.

"Well, Blaine, get ready and let me know when we're going to leave!" Kurt said. He cleared the tray off of my lap. He leaned in slightly to share a kiss with me before he left the room. I smiled. It was guaranteed that this would be the best week of my life.

PAGE BREAK!

"Going to the beach with Kurt, Mom!" I called from the back of the house I squeezed Kurt's hand and let him out of the back door. We walked down a flight of stairs and on to a path way that lead us to the beach. It was about a quarter of a mile, which seemed a lot, but really, the beach was in our backyard. Kurt and I walked over the sand dunes, hand in hand, and were on the beach. We both took of our flip flops and walked barefoot towards the shore.

"I can't believe you have pink sunglasses." Kurt said with a giggle.

"I thought we already went over this on the day we met." I retorted. Kurt smiled

"We did, we did. I just can't process that my boyfriend has pink sunglasses. Just.. what made you decide pink?" He asked

"I don't know. I just kind of like them. And evidentially, you do too because you're the one who fell for me." I explained. Kurt smiled and quickly placed his lips on mine.

"This is true."

We both laughed and silently walked hand in hand in the ocean. Finally, Kurt spoke once more.

"Wow, this is beautiful." He said with a smile. I squeezed his hand and smiled at him

"This is one of the less busy spots of the whole beach. It's really just homes here, so the only people who come over here are the people who own the homes near ours. It's really nice, actually." I explained.

Kurt and I walked down to the ocean and walked along the coast. The tide would flow to our feet and retreat back to the ocean.

"The water feels nice." Kurt commented

"Yeah, it's really not too bad this time of year. It's been really hot this summer though, so it's starting to get more like bath water. And for the Atlantic, that's it's pretty warm." I explained

"It's been a really long time since I was on the beach." Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We used to go every year when my Mom around, but after she died we kind of just stopped going. But the beach has a lot of happy memories for me." He smiled "And I'm really glad I'm spending this week with you." Kurt said. He smiled

"Me too. This is a dream come true for me. Kurt, can I be honest with you?" I asked. We both stopped walking and Kurt turned to face me.

"You can always be honest with me." He said. I took a deep breath. I was going to do it. It was perfect. The perfect moment.

"Kurt, I never thought I'd have someone like you. Someone who is so…. Just… you. I can't believe I'm on the beach with my BOYFRIEND right now. I thought I was just going to be one of those people who never got the guy and never got to feel this way, but when I found you, I found out I was wrong. And Kurt I think I—"

My words were cut off by Kurt's ringtone. Kurt sighed and gave me an apologetic look. I waved it off as he dug in his pockets for his phone

"Hi Dad…yeah I'm doing well, it's beautiful here…I'm on the beach…uhm…...DAD, GROSS. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS…well I gotta go you kind of interrupted something…..yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow…..bye." Kurt hung up. I raised an eyebrow

"There are something's Dad's should never ask their gay sons." Kurt said with a small giggle. I smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand

"What were you saying?" He asked on a serious note

"I was just saying I'm really happy with you." I said. I was slightly disappointed. It was perfect. Who knew just three words could be so hard to express?

"I really am too, Blaine. I never thought this would happen to me. You're really special to me." He said. I smiled lovingly at Kurt before we continued to walk down the beach.

"There's a small sub shop at the end of the beach and we can just pick up some subs from there, and then we can buy a blanket at the surf shop next to it if you want." I suggested to Kurt

"That sounds perfect." He said joyfully. We walked hand and hand down the rest of the beach and into the sub shop. We each got hoagies and iced tea and a cookie to split. We then walked into the surf shop and bought a giant beach towel to sit on. Goodies in hand, we walked down the opposite end of the beach and found a secluded area to sit.

"So what are we going to do this week?" Kurt asked after he swallowed a mouth full of his hoagie.

"We can do anything you want. But I want to take to you out to dinner once, and I want to take you parasailing. Those are definite."

"Parasailing?"

"Yup. It's the most amazing experience ever."

"And dinner you said?" Kurt asked

"Yup. Just you and me." I confirmed. Kurt blushed and I giggled

"I think the only thing I HAVE to do this week is go to the boardwalk. I want to see the shops. And I promised I'd bring back something for Mercedes." He added with an eye roll. I smirked

"We can do that."

"But really, all I want to do this week is spend time with you. I don't really care how we spend it. I just want to be with you." Kurt said.

I had to refrain myself from outwardly 'awwwh-ing' at his words.

"You know, I used to see couples together. They'd be all romantic, and lovey and dovey, and I used to HATE watching them because I thought it was annoying. But now, we're one of those couples. And I don't find it annoying one bit. I love it." I said. Kurt smiled.

"Me too."

I leaned in and kissed Kurt. We'd pull away for a second, and then re-crash our lips together to create the sparks that always ignited between us. We felt so right together in each other's company, in each other's arms. It was the perfect love.

I finally pulled away from Kurt's lips, and I rested my forehead on his. I stared deep down in Kurt's blue eyes, as he did into mine. I could see the twinkle in Kurt's eye. I could see the happiness, and the mutual feeling we shared. It was in the moment that I was five thousand percent sure that Kurt Hummel loved me. It wouldn't be so hard to tell him now, would it?

Post A/N: So yes, this was definitely a filler day. But don't worry. The next few chapters are going to be… uhm.. AMAZING. (I hope). :D


	14. Justin

A/N: Welcome to Tuesday of Kurt and Blaine's vacation. (; I know, I know, today is actually Wednesday. But whatever! (: ) But I hope that you guys will enjoy this. :D There is a little bit of angst in this chapter, because no relationship is perfect, but FEAR NOT! It's not like… crazy terrible angst. At all. I've done MUCH worse.

I stretched my arms and rolled over to look at the clock. 6:30 AM. I laughed out loud at myself; I really was excited for the day ahead of me. I scrolled through my Facebook on my phone for a few minutes before I decided to roll out of bed. I fixed my curly locks slightly in the mirror and left my room to find Kurt.

I walked down the hallway of my floor and saw that Kurt's bed was already made and he was not in his room. I wandered down in the kitchen to find Kurt, and instead saw my mother reading a magazine at the table and sipping on coffee.

"Morning Mom." I said. I noticed my voice was scratchy from sleeping yet. My mother looked up from her magazine and smile.

"Morning honey." She said.

"Do you know where Kurt is?" I asked

"Yeah, I think he's up in the gym with Cooper."

"With Cooper?" I asked nervously

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks."

I walked out of my mother's sight, and once I was alone, I began to run. Kurt and Cooper could lead to bad things. And it certainly wouldn't be Kurt's fault.

I ran up to the top floor of the house and into the gym. The two were on exercise bikes that faced the window that over looked the beach.

"But I'm really glad, Kurt." Cooper said.

"Me too." He replied

"Hey guys!" I said in a voice that was way too peppy to be used at six thirty in the morning

They both turned around and looked slightly nervous

"Oh, Hey Blaine." Cooper said coolly

"I didn't think you'd be up this early!" Kurt said as he moved to get off the bike. I smiled at him as he walked over to me.

"I didn't think I would be either." I laughed. Kurt smiled and planted a small kiss next to my lips. He smiled and then turned to Cooper

"Hey, I'm gonna go get cleaned up and everything. Same time tomorrow?" Kurt asked

"You got it." He confirmed. Kurt smiled and then turned to me.

"See you in a little while." He smiled and stepped out of the gym. I turned over to look at Cooper who wore a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked, my tone sort of arrogant and suspicious

"Oh, nothing. But let me tell yah Blainers, I didn't think you'd pick a good one when the chance came. But I like Kurt. If I was gay, I would definitely steal him from you." Cooper winked. He got off his bike and wiped his face with a hand towel.

"Were you guys talking about me?" I asked. My suspicions were raised at Cooper's last comment.

"Nooooo, of course not little bro. Why would I talk to my brother's boyfriend about my brother? Why, that just doesn't make sense at all." Cooper smirked sarcastically

"What did you tell him?" I asked defensively and nervously. Whatever was said, it couldn't be good. Cooper just laughed at my panic

"Blaine, you need to chill out. Really, you do. Kurt just kept bringing your name up and stuff and we talked about it. It's not a big deal or anything. And we were talking about other stuff too. He's actually kind of relatable. He's a good egg, Blaine. You just need to stop stressing out." Cooper said. He walked over to me and patted me on the shoulder

"But what if you do end up saying something, huh? What if it wrecks everything I have with him because you tell him something embarrassing about me or… or.." I panicked

"Blaine. Take a deep breath and chill out. That boy couldn't hate you if you TRIED to get him to. And I'm not going to ruin your relationship with Kurt. You're finally happy, and I'm not going to screw that up. I couldn't even if I wanted to." Cooper explained.

I took a deep breath and stared at Cooper. I was looking for some sign that this wasn't genuine, and that this was all a lie, but I could tell he meant it. He meant every word he said.

"So you like him?" I asked shyly. Cooper's lips formed a smirk across his face.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm impressed with your man hunting skills. But don't get cocky with the compliments I give, eh?" He joked. He swatted at my arm and smirked before he grabbed his towel and walked out of the gym. I turned and looked out the window of the room. I smiled and sighed before exiting.

~oOo~

"Morning, gorgeous." I said to Kurt as he moved down the steps and into the kitchen. He smirked and walked over to me, his hands wrapped around my waist. I placed my lips on his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips before he spoke.

"Morning." He smiled.

"You know, you don't have to work out, Kurt. You really don't need it." I said, my head rested on his. He raised an eyebrow at my comment

"Yes I do. I need to maintain this." He said.

"Whether you did or not, you'd still be the most beautiful and flawless man I ever laid eyes on."

Kurt raised his eyebrows a little bit higher.

"Please, Blaine."

"No, I'm serious." I said. I let my hands tease into his. I placed a long and lingering kiss on his lips. We both pulled away with a gasp and I let my head rest on his forehead once more.

"You are beautiful, and flawless, and I love y…"

"Morning boys!" My father said. He walked nonchalantly through the living room and into the kitchen. It took all of my might not to let out a frustrated groan.

"Morning Mr. Anderson!" Kurt called happily.

"Morning, Dad." I called, much less peppy.

I stepped away from Kurt and dropped one of his hands. I smiled at him happily and tried to forget about what just happened. We walked hand in hand into the kitchen, and I made Kurt some wheat toast and served him some eggs my mother had already made. I handed him a coffee and poured a cup for myself. We sat down at the table with my father, who read the paper and sipped on a mug of his own coffee.

"So what are you boys doing today?" My father asked.

Kurt turned to me and smiled.

"I'm not exactly sure yet. Blaine, what are we doing today?" He asked happily

I took a minute to think, and I came to the realization that I had nothing planned.

"I'm not sure either." I mumbled. My father raised an eyebrow

"Well, we're having all the beach families over this evening for the yearly barbeque and then we are going over to the beach for the volleyball tourney. Are you guys going to go to that this evening?" He asked

"What's that, Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Oh, we have an on beach volleyball tourney with the families around us. A lot of them have kids our ages, and all of the families get together and we have a huge tournament." I explained

"Really?" He beamed. "That's amazing! Are we going to go?" He asked excitedly. I giggled at how much he resembled a kid being told he could go to Disney.

"Sure, if you want to." I shrugged.

"Let's do it." He smiled.

"Then yeah, we'll be there." I told my father.

"Awesome. Kurt, you play?" He asked

"I used to when I was younger, but it's been a while. I'll be a little rusty." He joked. My father smiled.

"Well, good. We have a reputation to maintain." My father winked before he returned to reading.

"A rep, huh?" Kurt smirked

"Yeah, our team's won the past couple years. We're on a streak." I explained.

"Well then, it's on." Kurt winked. I smirked at him.

"So, do you want to just hang out at the pool today?" I asked Kurt. I squeezed his hand under the table.

He chewed on his cereal and sported a look on his face that showed he was thinking. He swallowed and spoke.

"Yeah, I think that sounds good. Just us and if Cooper wants to join?' Kurt asked.

"Sure. I don't know what's in Cooper's schedule, but we can talk to him."

"What exactly does he do here?" Kurt asked

"Well, as I said, there are kids our age that come this week. So he has some friends that he's made that he hangs out with. A lot of them are college kids, so they go out clubbin' and everything." I explained. Kurt shrugged and nodded.

"You'll probably meet them tonight." I told him. He squeezed my hand. My father sighed and closed his paper and cleared his dishes.

"Your mother and I are going boating today with some of the other couples, so you guys will have the place to yourself till like… 4 in the afternoon. The barbeque starts at 5:30, so don't forget that." My father confirmed. We nodded and he left the kitchen.

"Do you think they'll like me?" Kurt asked shyly since we were alone.

"They'd be crazy not to." I assured him

"Do they know you're gay?" He asked in a voice so small, I almost didn't even hear him

"Of course they do, Kurt. I'm proud of who I am. And they all are accepting. You don't even have to worry about that." I said the Kurt. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and he smiled.

"Well then, I look forward to tonight. I'm gonna get in my swim stuff?" He said in a questioning tone

"Yep, I am too. I'm going to clean off the dishes and I'll be up to change. I'll meet you in your room when I'm done." I told him. He smiled and kissed me before he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to get changed. I sighed happily and nervously for the day.

I was excited for Kurt to meet the other families, but I was worried about one boy in particular. His name was Justin, and he lived in the house across the street. He was my age, only a little bit older. He was gay and a decent guy. We liked each other, and last summer, we kind of had a thing, but we never kissed or anything. We really liked each other, but when I told him I wouldn't do a long distance relationship, he got angry. I worried about how Justin would take the news that I had a boyfriend now. I didn't want him to not like Kurt because we were dating and he was jealous, and I certainly didn't want to cause any drama. I swallowed and sighed, and decided to push those thoughts to the back burner of my mind.

I put our dishes in the dish washer and walked upstairs to my room. I got out my swim trunks and put them on, and ran over to Kurt's room. I knocked on the door, and when I heard Kurt mumble something, I entered. I opened the door and saw Kurt standing in front of the full length mirror with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" I asked him. He said nothing. He stared at his reflection in the mirror like he was studying it. I moved to stand behind Kurt. I wrapped my arms around Kurt's naked waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" I repeated. He studied his reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"I just don't feel right." He said shyly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't feel attractive in this." He said in a small voice

"What do you mean? I've seen you in swimsuits before! And I'd say you're pretty attractive." I joked. Kurt just frowned

"I know you have, but I kind of just put on a brave face and went with it. I just don't want you to be…. Disappointed, I guess. Now that things are getting serious. I don't know. I don't really understand how I feel." He explained quietly his eyes never the mirror.

"Kurt, I want you to listen really close, okay?" I said sternly, but in a comforting manner. He nodded.

"Nobody is perfect. Not a single person. But you…. You are flawless to me. Even your flaws seem [erfect to me. And I love them. Your hair is always styled so perfectly. You have the clearest skin I've ever seen, because you great care of it. It's soft, and beautiful. Your blush radiates on the color of your skin when you do, and it looks perfect. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever had the pleasure of looking into and I've caught myself lost in them many times, even before we started dating. I love how when you smile, one of them scrunches up a little bit more than the other, and I love how they twinkle when you are really happy about something. Your lips are soft and perfect, and I could spend all day just kissing them, and exploring them." I explained. I put my hands on Kurt's shoulders and let my hands slide down his body as I spoke to him.

"Your shoulders are broad and masculine and tone, along with your stomach. You may not have abs, but you're not flabby by any means. You're tone and strong and sexy. Your hands are baby soft, and one of my favorite things is holding them, and showing the world that you're mine. I love the way your fingers fit between mine, like they're two pieces of a puzzle. And your arms are so strong, I love feeling them wrapped around my waist when we cuddle. I feel so safe and secure in your arms that way. I like being close to you when you wrap your arms around me." I said to Kurt. I let my hands drop to his, and laced them in between mine. I placed a small kiss on his collarbone and looked back into the mirror.

"Your legs are flawless. They are accented so well when you wear your jeans. You look like you just walked out of a Vogue magazine. They make you look sleek, and sexy, and slender, and beautiful. And all of these things are just the little things I love about you. It's just the beginning of the list." I said to him. I looked at his face in the mirror, and saw there was a small smile on his lips.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Kurt asked I smiled at his and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I think someone once told me it wasn't that I was saying the right thing, it's that I'm saying it to the right person." I explained. He smiled at me.

He turned to me and smiled.

"I'm glad I've met someone like you. I'm sorry for acting so silly." He apologized

"Don't, Kurt. You weren't acting silly." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in close to me. I planted my lips on his, and he sharply inhaled at the passion. I put everything I felt about Kurt into the kiss. It was the love I hadn't professed yet, the good times, the memories, just… everything I felt about Kurt. As Kurt began to pull away, I deepened the kiss, never wanting the moment to end. It was just the two of us; there was no need to end it.

I finally released from his lips and rested my head on his like I had done so many times before. I took a breath and was about to say the three words that have been on my mind for days when there was a knock at the door.

I exhaled disappointedly. Being interrupted was getting old. I brought my arms down from Kurt's neck and stepped away from him. He quick threw a shirt on over his back and opened the door. Cooper was standing there in yellow wayfarers, a t-shirt and his swim trunks.

"You guys comin' or are you just going to make out all day behind closed doors?" He smirked. My blush matched Kurt's as we both stepped out of the room.

We walked downstairs and out the side door to get to the pool yard. I set my towel on a lounge chair next to the one Kurt decided to take, and put up the umbrella that stood between them. Cooper set his stuff over on the glass table away from us, and opened that umbrella as well.

"Shoot, I forgot sunscreen. Be right back." Kurt said. He walked back into the house, and Cooper and I were left alone

"Have you told him yet?" Cooper asked, excitedly. I shot him a look

"Every time I try to, SOMEONE interrupts me." I said bitterly. He giggled

"That's just the universe telling you that it wasn't the perfect time." He said

"But they all seemed so PERFECT! This is going to be the death of me." I groaned.

"Don't worry little bro, it'll happen. You're forcing it. Don't force it. Do it on instinct, and it'll happen." He explained. I nodded and was about to speak when Kurt walked back outside. I smiled at him and moved away from Cooper, who smirked at my actions.

Kurt took off his shirt and started spraying the misty sunscreen around him. I peeled off my own shirt and threw it on my lounge chair.

"Want some?" He asked me. I nodded and stuck my arms out. I let Kurt spray me down, both front and back.

"Thanks babe." I said to him. I ran over to the deep end of the pool and dove in. I stayed underwater and swam all the way to the shallow end to where Kurt was

"You comin'?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me, skeptically.

"You think I'm getting this wet?" He asked as he pointed to his head. I giggled and climbed out of the pool.

"Hell yes, I do." I said. I quickly scooped him up in my arms and ran him down to the deep end.

"BLAINE ANDERSON YOU BETTER STOP THIS!" He yelled. I laughed at him.

"NEVER!" I yelled, before I threw him into the pool. He hit the water and went underneath, and emerged from underwater in a few seconds.

"Ask my why I'm dating you again?" He said

"Because I'm irresistible, and you know it." I retorted. I jumped into the pool and swam over to Kurt. I kissed him on the forehead and smiled

"Light up a little bit, Kurt! It's vacation!" I told him. He smiled and we swam over to the shallow end.

"Cooper, did you bring the camera?" I asked. Cooper peeled his eyes away from his phone

"The underwater one?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, I did. It's up in my bedroom."

"Can you grab it?" I asked

Cooper paused for a minute to think of an answer.

"Fine. But only because you guys are so lovey dovey, it's sickening." Cooper smirked

"Thanks Cooper!". Cooper walked back in the house and I turned to Kurt

"We have an underwater camera. I figured we could take some pictures." I told Kurt

We chatted lightly until Cooper came back and threw the camera it me.

"There you go, lover boy!" Cooper teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright go underwater in three seconds. Three…..two….one…" We both took our breaths and went underwater. I opened my eyes and saw Kurt had his open. He shaped his hands into a heart and smiled, before I snapped a picture of him.

We rose back to the surface and I smiled at him.

"You're too cute." I said. I kissed his cheek and handed him the camera. We sunk back underwater and I mimicked the same pose Kurt had done. It was cliché, it was stupid, but it was fun, only because it was with Kurt.

"You guys are sickening." Cooper said before jumping in the pool. He swam over to us and grabbed the camera, and Kurt and I just laughed at him.

"Wait, I want to do something." Kurt said a little while later.

"What's that?"

"Cooper, can you take a picture of us?" Kurt asked

He nodded. Kurt grabbed my hand and pulled us both under the water. I opened my eyes and saw his blue ones already looking at me. He maneuvered closer to me and planted his lips on mine. I was taken by surprise when he planted them there, just like the first time we swam together. He pulled away and we both rose to the surface. Cooper handed us the camera and swam to the shallow end.

"You guys are sickening. SICKENING." He said. The two of us laughed and swam together for the remaining afternoon, perfectly content with one another.

~oOo~

Kurt and I were helping my mother get ready for the barbeque, and guests started to arrive. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of Kurt meeting Justin. Justin was going to flip. I gulped and walked over to Kurt.

"Are you ready to meet the guests?" I said. I tried my best to cover the nerves in my voice

"I am, but what about you?" Kurt said with an eyebrow raised. I sighed. He caught me.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"There's this one guy…..and we kind of had a thing last summer. But I wouldn't be in a relationship with him because I didn't want to do long distance, and he got really angry at me. I just don't know how he'll take it. And I swear, I don't like him anymore. I just worry about what he'll do when he meets you." I explained. Kurt smiled sympathetically

"Well, he'll just have to get over it. You're MINE. And no one's going to change that, Blaine. Everything happens for a reason." Kurt said. He kissed me softly on the lips in reassurance. I smiled at him and we walked hand in hand out to the pool yard.

"Hey Blaine!" Someone called. I smiled

"Hey Brian! What's up, man?" I asked the man as I approached him. I gave him a huge hug and smiled.

"Not much, man! You look great!" He said

"You do too!"

"Who's your friend here?" He asked. I smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Brian, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, Brian." I said to him. Kurt let go of my hands and they both shook hands in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Kurt smiled

"You too man! You guys in on the team tonight?"

"You bet."

"Awesome! That means Luke will be able to go with his girlfriend. Prepare to get your ass kick." He joked.

"I don't think so. We've won two years in a row, anyway. And where is Luke, anyway?"

"He's out with his girlfriend, but they're coming to the volleyball tourney for sure." Brain reassured.

Suddenly another man approached. I sighed. It was Justin.

Justin was about the same height as me. He was one of the better looking men I had seen, though he was nothing compared to Kurt. He had emerald green eyes and golden brown hair, tan skin and a lean body. He was a good basketball player, despite his height. He had some of the whitest teeth I had ever seen, and his smile could probably kill infectious diseases.

"Hey Blaine." Justin said calmly. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey Justin." I brought him in for an awkward hug.

"How you doing?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?"

"Just fine."

We paused awkwardly for a minute.

"Uhm, so I wanted to introduce you to, uhm, Kurt here." I said awkwardly.

"Oh?" He said. He raised an eyebrow and eyed Kurt.

"Yeah, uhm, this is my….boyfriend, Kurt." I said awkwardly. Kurt smiled and pretended that he didn't notice. I knew he did. I just KNEW.

"Hello, Justin. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt said casually. Justin held his hand out for Kurt to shake, and he took it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Kurt. It really is." Justin said. My suspicions were suddenly raised. This was not going to be good.

As the barbeque progressed, I watched Justin eye not me, but KURT, from a distance. Kurt didn't really seem to notice, and I'm glad for that. I did not want this vacation, or heaven forbid, my RELATIONSHIP, ruined by Justin. I honestly didn't expect Justin to go after KURT. Not that Kurt wasn't worthy, because hell, he was by far the most attractive person I have ever met, but I figured he'd still be hung up on me. I guess that wasn't the case.

I held hands with Kurt as we sat in two table chairs outside near the pool. There were masses of people inside and outside the house. I stayed close to Kurt for the entire time, (not that I minded), and we chatted mostly about our plans for the week.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I just have to use the bathroom." I said. Kurt nodded and I kissed him lightly on the forehead before walking into the house. I used the bathroom and stopped to talk to a few guests before making my way back towards the door. I looked out the window, and to no avail, Justin sat side by side with Kurt. Kurt laughed at some remark that he made, and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy form in my stomach.

I quickly ran outside and tried to calm myself. I walked over to Kurt.

"Hey!" I said peppily. Justin looked up and saw me, and I watched the glow from his face disappear. Kurt smiled.

"Hey Blaine." I sat down next to Kurt and he kissed me chastely on the lips. I watched Justin's eyes darken in anger at the gesture.

"Well, Kurt, I'll leave you and Blaine be. Can't wait to team with you tonight!" He smirked. He shot me a look and walked away from the two of us.

"He's not a bad guy." Kurt eventually said.

"Yeah…." I said unsurely. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of Justin teaming with Kurt and I. Nothing good could come out of this.

~oOo~

The giant group of people divided into six teams of six people, and separated themselves to play their opponents at the three nets. My team consisted of myself, Cooper, my dad, my mother, Kurt, and Justin.

First we played Brian's team. It was Brian, Luke, Luke's girlfriend Katie, Brian's brother Sheldon and Brian's parents.

"You're going DOWN Blaine!" Brian called

"I beg to differ!" Blaine smirked.

As the game continued, I found myself staring at Kurt even more. He was actually REALLY REALLY good at volleyball. He scored about half of the team's points, and saved so many hits, I lost count. I expected Kurt to be good, but I didn't expect him to be THIS good. Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one who noticed.

Justin hit on Kurt all night, and it was really annoying. Kurt seemed to fall for it, too. I didn't want to control Kurt and who he talked to. I didn't want to be possessive or clingy to him either. But I didn't want to lose my boyfriend to JUSTIN.

We won our first game and rotated nets. Kurt ran off the court to grab a sip of water when Justin approached me.

"You have quite the boyfriend. He's definitely a sight for sore eyes." He smirked.

"Yes, I do." I replied cautiously. I tried to ignore his last comment.

"Well, I wouldn't like to think that for much longer." He grinned. He moved away from me and over to his side of the court as Kurt walked back over to the sandy court. Kurt approached me and smiled. I tried to hide my fear and returned the smile.

"You're doing amazing." I raved. Kurt blushed

"Thanks. We're totally going to dominate this tournament." Kurt said. I loved the competitive side of Kurt. He was cute, fierce, and just… Kurt. And then I remembered I wasn't the only one who thought that. Justin approached Kurt again and turned his flirt on. It would be an understatement to say that I dominated the next game, purely out of anger.

As the tournament came to an end, Kurt was VERY pleased that our team won. After he scored the final point of the final game, He jumped up and down. I felt my heart sink when Kurt hugged Justin in victory. We all lingered on the beach, catching up with one another, when all I really wanted to do was go home. I felt sort of deceived, and crushed. Though I was sad, I connected my hand with Kurt's and together, we walked home to the beach house.

As soon as we were inside, I ran up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I flopped down on my bed, and forced myself not to cry. I was overreacting, I know, but I couldn't help but get down over Justin's comments. I felt a tear slip from my eye and quickly wiped it away. I took a deep breath and tried to stop them. I shouldn't be crying. There was no need.

I heard a knock and the door, and after a few seconds, it opened to reveal Kurt. He wore grey sweats and a white tank top, and still looked amazing. This hurt me a little bit more.

"Hey Blaine." He said.

"Hi." I said in a small voice.

Kurt shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He sat at the opposite end of it Indian style.

"I could tell you are upset." He said. He grabbed one of my hands and placed it in his comfortingly.

"No, I'm fine." I lied.

"That is the biggest lie ever, Blaine." He said sternly.

"It's over Justin, isn't it?" He asked. I took a deep breath and tried my best to hold back my tears.

"I'm just overreacting, it's fine." I said to him.

"It's not fine if I can tell you're about to cry, Blaine." Kurt said worriedly. I guess my poker face wasn't holding up to well. I let a tear slip out and I quickly and slyly tried to wipe it away, but Kurt noticed.

"Oh Blaine, don't cry." He said sweetly. He flopped over on the bed and pushed my head onto his shoulder. He played with the palm of my hand and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"I just don't want to lose you." I whispered to him. I felt my voice crack, and another tear slipped out from my eye. Kurt wiped it away and frowned.

"You think I'm going to leave you for Justin?" He asked softly. Another tear slid slowly down my cheek, and was wiped away by Kurt. He knew what the answer was to the question.

"Blaine, I promise you, I am NOT going to leave you. Justin was putting the moves on tonight, I know that, but I was humoring him. He's nothing compared to you. He couldn't say what you said to me this afternoon. He doesn't have eyes like you do, he doesn't have the heart you do… Blaine, he's not YOU." Kurt calmed. I looked up at him from his shoulder and he smiled at me.

"You mean that?" I whispered, my voice slightly higher than normal.

"I do. It's only you Blaine. And nobody is going to ruin that for us. This was not an overreaction. I get that it was upsetting, so don't feel bad about it." He comforted.

"He just… he walked up to me and told me how good looking you were, and how you wouldn't be mine anymore and I just… I got scared. And Worried. And jealous." I admitted.

"I would've been too, Blaine. I understand. But know that I'm not going to leave you for some guy I'll probably forget about by the end of the week." He said.

I smiled up at him. He leaned down and connected his lips with mine. I could feel the passion pulse between the two of us. I could feel that the words he spoke were true. I released from his lips with a pop, and he smiled at me.

"I'm taking you for dinner tomorrow. A fancy, schmancy dinner. Where we get dressed up. Just the two of us, just like I promised you." I said spontaneously. Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise and grinned.

"Well, I look forward to it." Kurt said. I smiled at him. I kissed him once more

"Goodnight, Kurt." I said to him. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before he got of the bed.

"Goodnight, Blaine."

I watched Kurt walk out the door, and once again I was alone. This time, I was happy though. Kurt was mine. Nothing was going to stop that. And I was going to tell him I loved him tomorrow. That was definite.

Post A/N: Sorry guys! I didn't mean to make this so long! I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Your Song

A/N: Hello everyone! So here is chapter 15 ! I can't believe I'm here! I want to take this time to thank YOU, dear reader, for following this story. You have NO IDEA how much it means to me. I never thought anyone would read my stories…hell, I never thought I'd be writing stories, so thank you so much!

I want to address something that was brought up in a review, and I'm glad that is was brought up because well…. It needed to be addressed! I believe that in TRUE love, there is a level of lust. I think you can lust without loving, but you can't really love without lusting. So obviously, you're thinking "well, duh, author person! Put some damn lusting in here!" ….well… you see…. I enjoy being a baby penguin. And I really really really don't feel comfortable writing full on smut. AT ALL. I think to a certain point, I have to step it up with the physical attraction, but I don't feel I should be having to… describe it. In lengthy detail. So if you were hoping that this piece was going to contain smut….. I'M SORRY. :( That REALLY just is not my thing….. I wrote this fic because I'll go to read a REALLY good fic, and then it gets in depth smutty and I'm like….*scroll faster*. So I really hope that you guys understand that I'm a naïve baby penguin, and I'm kind of hoping it will stay that way for a little while. I will let you in on a secret, though. Once the 'vacation' is over, I will be addressing the approach of their first time. Now, again, there will be no lengthy detail on the action….. at all… but it will be an issue at the center of the plot. So, thank you SO MUCH for understand, and I'm really sorry if this disappoints you in anyway. :(

Anyways, on with the story!

~oOo~

Kurt and I lay in the green grass. The wind blew lightly, the sun was bright, and the temperature was perfect. Kurt's lips were connected with mine as he lay next to me on the blanket. The kiss started innocent, though as time progressed, it got deeper, and harder, and more passionate. I tried to pull away for air, but his lips remained pressed on mine. I saw the grass fade and blackness took over, though I still felt the familiar sensation of Kurt's lips on mine. It was deep and loving and passionate, but soft and innocent.

I fluttered my eyes open slightly to see Kurt's face in mine. His lips were pressed against mine, and I realized I wasn't responding back. I started to move my lips slowly in sync with him. It was my way of letting him know I was awake. And I didn't mind being awake one bit. Kurt broke away the kiss and I sighed in disappointment. I was thoroughly enjoying that.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." Kurt said to me. He planted another kiss on my lips, though this one was shorter

"Good Morning." I said. I couldn't contain the smile that formed across my lips. I wished I could wake up every day like I had today.

"That was a nice surprise to wake up to." I said lamely. Kurt grinned

"Well, I'm glad. Since nothing else would wake you up." He explained

"Really?"

"I tried everything! I was shouting your name, I rolled you over, I did EVERYTHING." Kurt exaggerated. I laughed

"Well, I am kind of a deep sleeper." I admitted. Kurt giggled and placed another kiss on my lips. The kiss started innocently, but as Kurt deepened the kiss, it got a little more heated. We explored one another to rediscover the areas we had tasted many times before. I pulled away from Kurt, and fluttered my eyes open.

"As much as I wish I could do this all day, I really have to pee." I muttered. Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Way to ruin the mood." He joked. He rolled off the top of me and to the opposite side of the mattress.

"Go pee. And get ready for the day." Kurt smiled. He rolled over and planted a soft and chaste kiss on my cheek before he rolled out of bed and walked out the bedroom door. I sighed and stretched my arms. I could definitely get used to THAT.

~oOo~

I walked into Kurt's bedroom and out to his balcony to see him sitting on one of the chairs reading a novel.

"So, get your swim stuff on. We're leaving in fifteen minutes. I'm taking you on a surprise journey. And we can't be late, because I had to schedule it." I said.

"A surprise journey?" He queried. He placed a bookmark in his book and set it on his lap.

"That seems awfully corny." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and laughed

"Shut up. I couldn't think of any better wording." I said. He smiled

"So….where are we going?" Kurt asked

"Okay, let me get this straight. I JUST told you it's a surprise, and you ask where we're going. Not gonna work there, Kurtie." I joked. He just sighed

"It was worth a try." He shrugged. He stood up from his chair and walked past me and back into his room. He set his book on his nightstand and walked back over to me. He placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"I'll be ready in a minute." He said. I exited the room and waited for Kurt in the hallway as he got ready.

We went down to the kitchen after a few minutes and each ate a quick bowl of cereal. By the time we had finished, it was about time to go.

"Mom, you remember where I'm taking Kurt today, right?" I asked my mother. She looked away from the TV and nodded.

"Yup. The car's all yours." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom." I walked over to her and gave her a small kiss goodbye before I approached Kurt again.

"Let's go."

When we got in the car, I turned on the ignition and adjusted the car settings. My stomach was in knots. But they were a good kind of knots! I knew Kurt would NEVER agree to do this if I told him about it before hand, and that's why I made it a surprise. I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"So how far do we have to drive?" Kurt tried to pry. I put on my pink shades and looked over at Kurt.

"Nice try,but I'm not telling you anything." I said. It probably wouldn't hurt to tell Kurt it was about a 15 mile drive, but I wasn't about to take any risks.

"You're such a pain." He laughed. I smiled and put the car in reverse. This was going to be amazing.

~oOo~

"Parasailing?" Kurt questioned nervously.

"Yup. I do it every year. It looks scary, but it's not. It's a lot of fun, actually." I said in an attempt to calm Kurt down.

"I can't do this by myself." He said

"I figured you'd be hesitant. So we're doing it in tandem." I explained to him. He whipped his head towards me.

"You can do this in tandem?" He asked

"Yup. Tandem's actually a lot of fun." I explained. We walked up to the little parasailing counter on the dock and we were given our tickets that I pre-purchased for the morning."

"Once you get over to the boat, the driver and ground assistant will help you get situated in the parasailing equipment. Enjoy!" She said. I nodded and we ventured out further on the dock.

We walked a very short distance until we reached a younger man, probably in his late twenties.

"Hi guys, my name is Carter and I will be your driver today. Have you ever been parasailing before?" He asked in a professional manner.

"Hi Carter. This I'm Blaine and this is my bo….uhm.. friend Kurt. And I've gone before, but he has not." I stumbled. I felt bad that I had to recognize Kurt as my 'friend.' He was definitely more than a friend. I shot a quick glance at Kurt, and he expressed that it was fine. Carter nodded and walked off to the front of the boat. The ground assistant, who was present for the conversation with Carter, then introduced himself to us.

"Hi, I'm Tyler. I'm the ground assistant, and I'll be helping you guys out back here." He nodded. We both shook his hand and exchanged greetings.

"So you're boyfriend's never been before, huh?" Tyler asked after a few minutes. He smiled as we both gave him a look of pleasant shock.

"You guys shouldn't have to hide that kind of stuff. My sister's a lesbian, so no need to worry." He added. I smiled at him gratefully.

"No, Kurt's never been before." I said. Tyler smiled and turned to Kurt

"Well, Kurt, it's not scary at all. I wouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy." Tyler smiled

"Now, why don't we hop in and get ready to go?" Tyler questioned. We both nodded. I assisted Kurt in the boat and waited for instruction from either Tyler or Carter.

He handed us both a life jackets and smiled

"If you guys need different sizes, I can get them for you. But I think they'll be okay." Both Kurt and I nodded and adjusted out lifejackets.

"So where are you guys from?" Tyler asked

"Ohio." I answered

"Oh that's awesome. I have family there." He said casually

"So, you guys ready?" We both nodded. Tyler led us over to the parasailing harnesses and instructed us on how to strap ourselves in.

"Alright, so we're going to go out a little bit from shore and then I'll open up the chute and you guys will be on your way. Got it?" Tyler asked. We nodded. Carter, at the front, started the boat and pulled us away from the dock. I looked over to Kurt who was completely pale in the face. And that's saying something.

"You alright, baby?" I asked quietly. He snapped his head towards me.

"Y-yeah." He said

"Kurt, I promise you, you're going to love it." I said. I held one of my hands out for him to grab, and he took it.

"I've got you." I said comfortingly. He shot me a small smile.

After a few minutes had passed, the boat slowed down and Tyler called out to us

"Alright you guys! I'm going to release the chute! Have fun!" He signaled Carter to pick up the speed of the boat.

"Alright in three, two, one!" He called. Our feet were lifted off the ground and we were launched into the air together.

Kurt never let go of my hand. In fact, his grip tightened to the point where it almost hurt.

"Baby, it's okay!" I yelled to him over the fierce wind. We continued to ascend into the air. I let out screams of excitement and Kurt, screams of fear. His grip lessened on my hand. I turned to Kurt and saw his eyes were shut.

"Kurt it's okay! I promise! Open your eyes! It's beautiful up here!" I yelled over the wind. Kurt fluttered his eyes opened and looked around. I felt his grip lessen even more on my hand. I watch Kurt start to relax and enjoy himself

"Look at the view!" He finally yelled. I smiled at him. He looked so amazed and so dazzled.

The view was immaculate from a parasailer's prospective. We were up about five hundred feet in the air. You could see the beach and all the people on it, the boardwalk, and EVERYTHING around the island we were on.

"This is amazing!" Kurt yelled. We felt the boat's speed increase as the wind speed grew faster and higher around us

Kurt and I remained in the air for about ten minutes. We felt the wind start to slow down on us, and I knew that this meant our ride was ending.

"Alright, we're slowing down now and heading back in." I explained to Kurt. He nodded. The chute began to descend closer to the water. The chute inched closer and closer to the boat and we landed on the small platform attached to the end of the boat.

"How was it, Kurt?" Tyler asked

"That was amazing." Kurt said. I smiled at his look of astonishment

"The view was brilliant. It was awesome." He smiled. I squeezed Kurt's hand before I had to reluctantly let go of it. Tyler helped up out of our harnesses and back on to the boat as Carter drove us back into the dock.

Once we were tied back on the dock, Kurt and I took our lifejackets off and stepped out of the boat. Carter and Tyler shook our hands again to thank us for doing business.

"Oh, and I took some pictures of you guys up in the chute, so since you left us your email, Blaine, we will send them over to you free of charge." Tyler smiled

"Wow, thank you so much, Tyler." I said. I was excited to see these pictures.

"Thank you guys so much, this was amazing." Kurt commented. Tyler gave him a wide grin. We bid our farewells and walked of the deck and back to the car.

"Told you that would be amazing." I said once I was situated in the driver's seat.

"Shut up." Kurt grinned playfully. I laughed

"You enjoyed it though?" I asked

"Oh my god, Blaine, it was amazing. That was hands down one of the neatest things I've ever done. Thank you for taking me." He said genuinely. I reached over a squeezed his hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"Thank you for trying it with me." I released his hand and started the car on our journey back home.

~oOo~

"We should go to the beach for a little while." I suggested to Kurt about an hour after we got home

"We do have a lot of time before our date tonight."

"We can go, I guess." Kurt said happily.

I stood up from my chair and assisted Kurt in doing the same.

"Hold on, I just have to grab something." I told Kurt. He nodded and I ran up to my room

I got the best idea as Kurt and I drove home from parasailing. We'd taken many pictures together; some that are on facebook, some that are on our friend's cameras, some that are on our own cameras. But I was going to montage the photos together and give them to Kurt at the end of the summer. It was corny, and it was silly, but that's exactly what our relationship was. And we were both perfectly okay with that.

I grabbed my camera and shoved it in my cargo shorts pocket and ran back downstairs to Kurt. I grabbed his hand and together, we walked to the beach.

Once we were on the sand, we both took our shoes off and threw them to the side. Kurt and I sat on a huge rock that was close to the entrance we had just walked through.

"I'm gonna go out to the water, wanna come?" I asked

"I am NOT risking getting these shorts wet. I paid seventy bucks for them." He laughed. I giggled with him and kissed him on the cheek before I ran to the water. I went in deep enough to where the water level rose to about half way up my shin. I turned around to see Kurt, curled up on the rock, his eyes focused on something in the distance. I dug my camera out of my pocket and snapped a few photos. I took a second to really admire how BEAUTIFUL my boyfriend was. I knew Kurt was beautiful, and I told him he was every day, but I never had much time to sit back and really just….admire from a distance. Kurt turned his head and faced me. I quick threw my camera up and snapped a few photos as Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed with a huge smile on his face. I put my camera back in my pocket and ran up to Kurt. I scooped him up in my arms and he laughed as he flailed his legs. I laughed and kissed his cheek before I set him back down.

Both of us stopped for a minute. We stared into each other's eyes, and just admired one another. I thought about professing my love to Kurt. I thought about saying those three words that had taken over my mind since the fourth of July. But I waited. I wanted to tell Kurt at dinner tonight, and I would. I reached down for Kurt's hands, and intertwined them with mine.

"This is amazing." I finally said. Kurt nodded. While he said nothing, the smile on his face spoke thousands of words.

I leaned in and kissed him like I had so many times before, and it never got old. I released and pulled away from him. I took my time opening my eyes as I tried to embrace the moment.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." Kurt whispered quietly. I smiled at him and nodded

"It's going to be perfect." I said. He smiled

"And I have a surprise for you." He added. I raised an eyebrow, though my smile was still clear on my face

"A surprise?"

"Yup."

"But I'm supposed to be treating you!" I said. Kurt pouted.

"So you can treat me, but I can't treat you?" He said with a frown. I hated seeing Kurt frown. I lifted his chin up and planted a small and light kiss on his lips, and I felt Kurt smile in the gesture. It was enough to make my heart flutter.

"I can't wait to see your surprise." I whispered on Kurt's lips. He smiled and let go of my hands.

We spent two hours after that encounter running and laughing together on the beach. We took pictures of one another, separate and together. It was cliché, and it was romantic, and it was silly, but we didn't care. It was ours. And we loved every minute of it. As time crept upon us, we decided it was time to leave to get ready for our date.

We went our separate ways in the house, Kurt to his room and me to mine. I sighed happily and nervously as I shut the door behind me. I walked over to my closet and picked out the only fancy outfit I had brought on vacation with me. I laid it out on the bed and walked over to my bowtie bag (yes, I had a bowtie bag for on-the-go instances) to pick out the perfect one. After much debate, I decided on a plain, light blue one that would make my eyes appear to be a darker brown than normal. I walked into the bathroom and gelled my hair down before I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled. I heard the door open and shut behind who ever walked in, and I walked out of the bathroom to see the last person I expected; my father.

"H-hi Dad." I said nervously. He smiled warmly and returned the greeting. He gestured for me to sit down next to him, and I did so hesitantly.

"Going on a date with Kurt tonight?" He queried. I simply nodded.

"Where are you taking him?"

"Uh.. to that seafood place at the end of the island. The one that overlooks the water and stuff." I explained

"I took your mother there the year we bought the house. She loved it there. It was one of the best date nights we ever had." He reminisced.

"I think he'll enjoy it." I said as I mustered up some more confidence.

"I'm sure he will." My father said. There was an awkward silence before my father spoke again.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" He asked. My heart stopped. I felt the color drain from my face. I was not ready to have this conversation with my father. I didn't say anything. I probably couldn't if I wanted to.

"Blaine, I know after you came out, things got…. Awkward. Our relationship strained a little bit. We both know this. And I'm not going to deny it, I was very uncomfortable at the beginning. But Blaine, I never ever stopped loving you. What kind of parent would that make me? Regardless of who you are, I'm supposed to love you, and I do. That's no chore for me. You are my son, and I care about you very much. I want you to be happy. As a parent, it's my job to make sure you are happy. And if Kurt makes you happy, I'm not going to interfere with that. I don't care that Kurt's a boy, he makes you happy and that's all that matters. What you're attracted to wasn't a choice, and I know this. And I'm happy that you are brave enough to stand by what your heart loves. You've taught me more about being a man than anyone I've ever met, Blaine. You've changed me for the better. And I know our relationship was a little unsteady for a while, and… I really wish it wasn't. But in the end, I think it will only make our relationship stronger. The past few years… we haven't been so close. And I kind of just want to be close to you again." My father confessed. Through the tears in my eyes, I looked up to my father and saw identical tears in his.

"You're a good kid, Blaine. You deserve this." He added.

"Thank you." I whispered after a few long moments. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"So, do you love him?" He asked again. I looked up at my father and took a deep breath. I let a small smile form across my lips and I nodded.

"Yes. I love him very much." I confessed. He smiled at me, and patted me on the back

"I could tell. I've never seen you so happy before. Kurt is a good kid. You deserve someone like him in your life, Blaine."

I couldn't do anything but beam at my father. I was completely stunned. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I didn't have to fear my father's judgment anymore. He flat out 5,000% accepted me and appreciated me for who I was. I said nothing, but leaped into my father's arms. I hugged him tighter than I ever remember hugging him before, and he did the same for me. I sniffled into his shoulder and let a few more tears of joy fall from my eyes and onto his shirt.

"I love you so much, Dad." I told him. I hadn't voiced that to my father since I came out. It was a relief to do so again.

"I love you too, Blaine. You're a good kid. The world needs more people like you." He managed to choke out. I squeezed him a little harder in my arms before he released me. I smiled at my father and him, back at me.

"Well, go finish getting ready for your date. I'm sure you guys are going to have an awesome time." My father smiled. I nodded, and thanked my father. He patted me once more on the back before he stood up from my bed and walked out of the room. I sat on the edge of my bed, completely still, for a few minutes. I still couldn't process everything that happened. I took a deep breath and finally stood up to finish readying myself. I walked over to the mirror and smiled. Everything felt right again.

~oOo~

I waited alone in the living room near the front door for Kurt. I felt the beats of my heart quicken as I heard Kurt's footsteps descend the staircase. When I no longer heard the footsteps, I turned around to see Kurt standing at the foot of the stairs. He looked perfect. He looked flawless, and beautiful. His hair was styled to perfection, his clothes hugged all the right places and he just looked flawless. I managed to stand up from the couch and walked over to Kurt. I placed my hands on his hips and attached my lips on his.

His sharp exhale indicated to me that he wasn't ready for that kind of reaction. That made me only want to deepen the kiss, which is what I did. Unfortunately for me, Kurt released from the kiss. His swollen red lips formed a smile and an eyebrow was raised.

"I look THAT good?" He asked.

"You look better than good. You look amazing. You look beautiful. You are the most handsome man I have ever seen." I said, still completely stunned by the beauty of the boy in front of me. I began to question if this was all a dream. I leaned in closer to Kurt and connected my lips to his again. This kiss was MUCH shorter, however, and I audibly groaned when he pulled away.

"Well, as much as I would like to make out with you here all night, you did make dinner reservations." Kurt joked. I sighed and rolled my eyes playfully. I let my hands fall from Kurt's hips and into his own.

"I guess we should go then, huh?" I said. He nodded with a smirk.

I guided Kurt out the door and into my parent's car. I took a deep breath and turned the key in the ignition. I looked over at Kurt and smiled. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the fact that tonight, I was going to tell that beautiful man I was in love with him. As butterflies flew around my stomach, I backed the car out of the driveway and we were on our way.

~oOo~

"Oh my God, this is the best lobster tail I've ever had." Kurt practically moaned as he took the first bite of his steamed lobster tail. I laughed at him and took a bite of my Lobster Ravioli.

"Oh my God, this is fantastic." I said with my mouthful. Kurt giggled.

"This place is amazing! The food is great, the view is great, the service is great, everything!" Kurt marveled. I smiled lovingly at him

"I'm glad you like it." I said as I took another bite of my food.

"You treat me so well." Kurt said in between bites.

"Sometimes, I don't even know why you do it." He admitted

"I do it because I love seeing you happy. I love seeing you smile. You being happy, makes me happy." I explained. Kurt softened his expression and awhed.

"You're so adorable."

I grabbed Kurt's hand from across the table and laced it between mine. I looked deep into his eyes and melted.

"Kurt, I just… I love y.."

"How is your meal, folks?" The waiter approached us. I groaned, though no one heard it. I let go of Kurt's hand and slapped a small smile on, though Kurt was first to speak.

"The food is fantastic. This is the best lobster I've ever had. It's great." He marveled. I smiled again at how cute he was, and I let all the previous frustration flood out of me.

"It's great, it really is." I added. The waiter smiled.

"Well, Thank you. Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" He queried

"I think we're good, thanks." I said. He nodded and walked off. I let go of Kurt's hands and reached for my fork to finish my meal. I tried to keep my spirits high; It was still early in the night.

~oOo~

My frustration grew as the night went on and on. When the moment felt right, I would try to tell Kurt I loved him, but to no avail, I had not popped the three words out of my mouth. Was I cursed or something? Was the universe trying to tell me that I shouldn't be in love with Kurt? Every time I tried to tell him, something or someone interrupted us. And while the date was amazing, and the night was one of the best, I couldn't help but feel immensely frustrated that I hadn't been able to tell him how I really felt yet. I couldn't help but feel regret looking back on the afternoon at the beach. I had the perfect opportunity to tell him then, but I WAITED. I think this was just the world punishing me.

After we ate, Kurt and I ventured back to the house. Cooper had gone out clubbing with some of the kids we played volleyball with the night before, and my parents were doing whatever parents do at the beach, so it was just Kurt and I.

"The night was amazing." Kurt exclaimed once we were in side. I planted a long and lingering kiss on his lips. When I detached my lips from his, I placed my forehead on his and let the tips of our noses touch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I said happily.

"It's not over yet though. I didn't give you your surprise." He smiled. He grabbed my hand and walked me upstairs to our floor and into the music room. He let go of my hand and walked over to the grand piano. He pulled out the bench and took a seat. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on the piano's surface. He turned to me and patted the empty space next to him as to gesture me over. I complied.

"So, you've done all of these nice things for me, Blaine. You first asked me out on your parent's beautiful property in Ohio. You bought me the most beautiful bracelet ever and gave it to me on our first date, and I wear it every day. You brought me to your beautiful beach house and have treated me so well, and so nicely. I wanted to do something nice for you." Kurt said.

He set his hands on the piano and began to play the accompaniment for one of my favorite classic songs.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world 

Kurt let the last chord ring out through the room before he turned to me. His eyes were glossy with unshed tears of what I hoped were joy. Kurt reached up and wiped away a wetness that dripped down my cheek, a tear I didn't even know I shed.

"Kurt, that was beautiful. That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. You are just…. You are amazing." I gushed. He smiled and I placed my lips on his. I felt the sparks I always felt when we kissed. I felt the passion, the love, and the happiness I know we both radiate. I had never felt more alive and loved than I did in that moment.

I released from Kurt's lips and let my arms stretch over his shoulders.

"You take my breath away. With every kiss. With every touch. With every smile." I said breathlessly

"I lo…."

And of course, on cue, Kurt's phone went off. Kurt gave me an extremely apologetic look before he looked over at his phone. I didn't even bother with the frustration. I should've seen it coming.

"Shit, it's my dad. I'm really sorry, Blaine, I'm really REALLY sorry, but I have to take this." He expressed. I sighed and nodded with a smile at Kurt. He answered the call and stood up from the bench.

"Hi Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call, I was on a date with Blaine." He said. His voice grew softer and softer as he walked towards the door and out of the music room. I sighed and slid to the middle of the large piano bench. I rested my head in my arms that lay on top of the piano. I sat still for a few minutes before I stood up from the bench. I looked back at the piano and sighed. This was a lot harder than I intended it would be.

Post A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had to do a lot of research for this chapter; firstly, I know NOTHING about parasailing, because I've never done it before, so I hope I portrayed that accurately. I also don't eat seafood, so I had to find fancy dishes online. But, I think it's definitely worth it! I also want to let you know that the next few chapters are going to be long like the past few. I'm trying to tell you EVERYTHING about their day, so they are longer chapters then I intend them to be. But I think that can be a good thing! (:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Elton John's _Your Song_ or Glee, or Blaine, or Kurt, or… really… anything. :( But… oh well!


	16. Lollipop

A/N: So, this took a lot longer than expected. Some things happened and I wasn't able to sit down and write. :( Sorry about that guys! :( So, our beach vacation is dwindling down…. But don't worry. Lots of good stuff to come. For this chapter, I'd like to reintroduce the Warblers. (; Enjoy!

Just going to say now, I don't own Glee (unfortunately) or the song I'm about to use.

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating. I groaned, but rolled over to retrieve it. One New Message from Wes.

**Hey Lover Boy! How's the beach? –Wes**

_Amazing. I brought Kurt with me. We are having a great time. – Blaine_

**You brought him to the beach? Ooh la la! :P How romantic! You must love him. –Wes**

_Don't remind me.- Blaine_

_ …._**?!- Wes**

_Just… Skype me. – Blaine_

I groaned and rolled out of bed to retrieve my laptop from the other side of the room. I plopped back down on his bed; it was 6:30, so I still had time before Kurt would come to see me. He was probably finishing his workout and then would take his shower and get ready for the day. I opened up the laptop and clicked on the Skype icon to connect the call Wes.

"Hey Blaine!" Wes yelled.

"Hey." I said with a weak smile. Nick and Jeff then appeared on the screen, followed by David, Trent and a couple other people.

"We had a sleep over. We obviously would've invited you but you're at the beach so…." Wes laughed. I smiled at him

"Why are you all up so early?" I asked

"I woke them all up when you asked to Skype, it's what friends do." Wes winked

I gave a small smile. I was really touched by how they cared.

"So what's up with Kurt, do you not love him?" Wes asked after a period of silence. The others surrounding him rubbed their eyes awake and smiled at the camera.

"No, I do love him, that's the problem." I groaned

"What?" Jeff asked sleepily

"I've been trying to tell him ALL week that I'm in love with him and EVERY DAMN TIME I tell go to say it, SOMETHING interrupts us. It's like… It's like the universe doesn't want us together." I groaned, clearly frustrated.

"Love's got you down, bud?' Nick said. I should've been suspicious with his grin, but I was too frustrated to notice. I just nodded.

"We've got just the thing." Nick said. He smiled at the Warblers before he yelled

_HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?_

_YO, MIKA._

The other Warblers beat boxed around him until Wes, Nick, and Jeff started to rap. I simply raised an eyebrow at their smirks.

_I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Hey, love's gonna get you down_

_I said, sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Hey, love's gonna get you down _

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down _

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love Or love's gonna get you down _

_**Jeff worked his way closer to the laptop and took the first solo part.**_

_I went walking in with my mama one day _

_When she warned me what people say _

_Live your life until love is found _

_'Cause love's gonna get you down _

_Take a look at the girl next door _

_She's a player and a down right bore_

_Jesus loves her, she wants more _

_Oh, bad girls get you down  
_

_**I tried my best not to laugh at the Warblers, who made goofy faces as they sang the song.**_

_Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down _

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love Or love's gonna get you down _

_Say love, say love Or love's gonna get you down _

_**Wes moved so he was closest to the camera and made faces while he sang. I laughed at him.**_

_Mama told me what I should know _

_Too much candy gonna rot your soul _

_If she loves you, let her go _

'_Cause love only gets you down  
Take a look at the boy like me _

_Never stood on my own two feet_

_Now I'm blue, as I can be _

_Oh, love couldn't get me down _

_Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down _

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down  
Say love, say love Or love's gonna get you down_

_Say love, say love Or love's gonna get you down _

_**Nick moved close now, and with a smirk on his face, he sang this part in the most childish voice I had ever heard in my life.**_

_I went walking with my mama one day _

_When she warned me what people say _

_Live your life until love is found _

_Or love's gonna get you down  
_

_**The Warblers around him joined back in for a repeat.**_

_Singing, sucking too hard on your lollipop_

_Or love's gonna get you down _

_Sucking too hard on your lollipop Or love's gonna get you down  
Say love (Say love) Say love (Say love) Or love's gonna get you down  
Say love (Say love) Say love (Say love) Or love's gonna get you down _

_**David took the last solo part, and with a smile, he rapped it like the others had.**_

_Mama told me what I should know _

_Too much candy gonna rot your soul_

_If she loves you, let her go _

_'Cause love only gets you down _

_**He faded back in with the group as they finished out the song. I shook my head from side to side, my grin wide.**_

_Whoa, oh, whoa, oh Whoa, oh, lollipop _

_Whoa, oh, whoa, oh Whoa, oh, lollipop  
Sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Or love's gonna get you down _

_Say, sucking too hard on your lollipop _

_Hey, love's gonna get you down (Lollipop) _

The group smiled at me through the camera, and I clapped for them and laughed.

"You guys are ridiculous." I smiled.

"Well, if being ridiculous cheers you up, then that's what we are." Nick shouted from the back of the group.

"But seriously, you should take advice from the song." Wes said. I raised an eyebrow

"Are you saying never to fall in love?" I asked nervously

"No, no. Not that. Yes, the song says that love is going to get you down and that you shouldn't fall in love. This song is actually kind of sad. But I think the lollipop symbolizes our innocence, Blaine. Don't suck too hard on that. Take your time falling in love, because sometimes it is going to get you down. Like it is now. It's got you so entirely frustrated. Just, take your time. Or love won't really be all that you thought it was." Wes said. I simply raised an eyebrow, but only because I knew he was right.

"You're right." I finally said. Wes smiled in satisfaction.

"I know I'm right." He said pompously. I rolled my eyes and smiled as he grinned on the other side of the call.

"But seriously, Blaine, take your time. You are still trying to force it. You might think it is the moment, but it really might not be. And obviously, If you keep getting interrupted, it's not the right time. Just relax and when you say it, you say it. And he'll say it back and you'll tell us all about it and we'll be puking Klainebows." Wes continued. I nodded at him and smiled.

"When did you get so good at giving advice?" I asked, a smile plastered on my face.

"Since I learned from the best." He winked.

"So what should I do today?" I asked

Wes paused for a moment.

"Go do something that you would've done as a child. Something that will bring back your innocence. And don't try and force your words, Blaine. When it's meant to happen, it will." Wes said. I nodded as I let my thoughts wonder to what I could do today.

I looked over at my clock to see only fifteen minutes had passed. Kurt would probably be ready soon, however, so I thought It was best to bid my goodbyes with the Warblers.

"Hey guys, Kurt's gonna be down soon, I'll talk to you later, alright?" I told the group. They all nodded

"Good luck, Blaine. We'll talk to you soon." Wes said. The other Warblers waved goodbye and I ended the call. I sighed and shut my laptop. I let my eyes flutter shut and my thoughts drift to thinking about the day of head of me, and what I could possibly do with Kurt. We had scheduled our family movie night for tonight, but we had all day to kill. And that's when I finally got the idea. I knew what we were doing today. I rolled out of bed and got ready for the day of ahead of me, as I knew it was going to be a great one.

~oOo~

"Morning Beautiful." I said as I entered Kurt's room. He was already ready, perched on his already made bed reading a book, when he looked up from the pages and smiled at me.

"Morning. I didn't expect you to be up yet."

"Ahh, I guess I was just so excited, I couldn't sleep anymore." I smiled. I sat next to Kurt on his bed and kissed his cheek in greeting. I heard a very faint giggle admit from the younger boy.

"So what are we going to do today?" He asked as he slid his bookmark between the pages of the novel he was reading.

"Well, I wanted to do something…. Childish today." I said find of nervously. Kurt, with a smile on his face, gave me a look of skepticism.

"And what would that be?"

"I wanted to go Mini-golfing." I blushed. Kurt was silent for a moment before he burst into a fit of laughter

"You want to go mini golfing?" He said as he laughed in disbelief

"Yeah, but if you don't want to.."

"No no Blaine, I'd love to!" He laughed "I just didn't see that one coming." Kurt said. He tried to calm himself down.

"You really want to go?" I asked

"Yeah of course! God, I don't even remember the last time I played mini-golf." Kurt said. I smiled at him, and planted a long kiss on his lips.

"Well, prepare to have your ass kicked." I whispered on them. He giggled

"We'll see about that."

~oOo~

I paid for a round of golf for two, (much to Kurt's dismay), and we picked out our clubs and golf balls.

"Really, Blaine?" Kurt laughed as he watched me pick up a pink one.

"Hey, you'd be the angry one if it clashed with my sunglasses." I retorted. Kurt just shook his head and laughed, though I knew he rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. Kurt picked out a blue ball and we headed to the first hole.

"Who goes first?" He asked

I smirked. "I'll go first, just so you can see what you have to live up to." Kurt shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Anderson."

I lined up my putter with my pink ball and shot it down the green, where it was approximately a yard away from the hole. I was sure to get it in on the next put.

"Beat that, Hummel." I said with a smirk as I turned back around to my boyfriend.

"I don't mind if I do." He said. I giggled and moved down to where the hole was.

Kurt placed his ball down on the ground and lined up his putt like mine did. He hit it with the perfect amount of force and that was it. Hole in one. That BASTARD. I felt Kurt's arm snake around my waist and pull me in closer.

"Hmmm. Look at that. Looks like it's going to be a long day for you." He smirked. He slapped my ass, which admitted a blush from me, and moved to the next hole to wait. Oh man, it really was going to be a long day.

Kurt continued to dominate the game on each hole. I don't know if it was the fact Kurt and his sassiness was so mesmerizing or if I just got really bad at mini golf, but something had me off my game. And I thought that maybe it could've been a mix of the two, but…. MAN. Kurt left my knees weak. He playfully teased me the entire game, and had caught on to the effect he had on me. He definitely took advantage of it. Kurt ended up beating me by a landslide, and he had me so wrapped around his finger, I didn't even care.

His hand in mine, Kurt and I made our way back to my car. I sat down in the driver's seat and buckled myself, like Kurt did. I stared outside the window, still in astonishment, when Kurt spoke.

"Still shocked you got your ass kicked?" He sassed. I turned to Kurt who had a huge smirk on his face.

"I don't even care I lost just…. Kurt. Jesus, Kurt." I said breathlessly. Kurt's smirk grew as he leaned in closer to me.

"What?" He whispered.

"Oh you damn well know."

"Do I?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me now." I demanded. Kurt giggled, a smirk still apparent on his face. He closed the gap slowly, and lightly pressed his lips on mine. He teased and teased until he finally deepened the kiss to my satisfaction. He finally pulled away with a pop. He smirked as I found I was lost for words… and breath.

"You like that, Anderson?" He said lowly.

"Yes." I said. My heart beat faster, my breath, shallow.

He placed another long, needy kiss on my lips before disconnecting them again.

"Glad. 'Cause I do too." He said. He sat back on his seat, the car silent for a few moments before Kurt spoke again.

"Well, are we just going to sit in the parking lot all day?" Kurt asked. I turned to Kurt, bewildered, before I finally snapped out of my thoughts.

Oh man, Kurt Hummel was the sexiest man in the country. And he was going to be the death of me.

~oOo~

Kurt and I spent the rest of the day, together, alone in the house. I'll leave it at that. But as the evening dawned upon us, we all got ready for our movie night, which was scheduled for 5. Cooper ordered the whole family Chinese take-out, Mom made popcorn and took care of beverages, Kurt and I set up the projector and Dad still hid in his office, working desperately so he could get through the whole movie uninterrupted from work. When the clock struck five, Cooper put Grown Ups in the player and the movie began rolling. There were two rows of three giant recliners, so Mom and Dad and Cooper sat in the front, and Kurt and I in the back. Kurt and I held hands as we munched on each other's take-out and eventually, popcorn.

"This is incredible." Kurt whispered about three quarters of the way through the movie

"What is?"

"That you have pretty much a frickin' theatre in your beach house." Kurt whispered. I giggled.

"It's nice. I'm just glad I'm sharing it with you." I said sappily. Kurt smiled at me, and he planted a small kiss on my lips before he returned his focus to the movie. I absentmindedly rubbed Kurt's hand with my thumb as our fingers were interlocked while I watched the movie.

When the movie was over, Dad immediately went back to work and Cooper out with some other kids. I stayed to help my mother to help clean up, and while Kurt offered to, we told him to go relax. He reluctantly did.

"Did you tell him yet, Blainey?" my mother asked excitedly. I smiled at her and how endearing she was.

"I've tried Mom, but every time I tell go to tell him, something always interrupts him. And, I just don't want to screw this up. So I'm waiting until it absolutely feels right. It'll be the perfect moment. I just know it. I just have to wait for it." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Always so wise, you are Blaine." She said. I smiled

"Well, I wonder who I got that from?" I joked with her. She giggled

"Certainly not me." She laughed. I dried out the inside of a popcorn bowl and put it away as she continued to talk.

"The time will come, Blaine. It'll come soon. I guarantee it'll happen before we leave here." She said

"I don't know Mom, I don't think it's looking so good." She dried her hand and put it on my shoulder, before she met her eyes with mine.

"Trust me, Blaine. It will." She said. She put the last bowl away, and we were finished.

"Go find Kurt." She said. I gave my Mom a hug and smiled before I walked upstairs to my floor.

I checked Kurt's room, the music room, and the library, and I could not find Kurt. I walked on the wrap around deck, and on the beach side, I saw Kurt on the phone lying in the hammock. I smiled and approached him. When he saw me, he smiled.

"Hey, Dad, I gotta go, Blaine's here. I'll talk to you tomorrow…..yeah….I love you too. Bye Dad." Kurt hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Hi." He said

"Hi."

"I was looking all over for you, I couldn't find you"

"Sorry, I should've told you where I was going. I just haven't been on the hammock yet, I figured I give it a go." Kurt smiled

"Don't be sorry." I told him.

"Well, aren't you going to join me?" Kurt asked "It's not like it's not big enough."

I smiled at the boy and got in the hammock as gracefully as I could. Obviously, there was real no way to gracefully get in a hammock, but I tried my best. With a little adjusting, soon, both Kurt and I were comfortable. His head lay on my chest and we both gazed up into the orange and pink sky.

"Blaine, I'm worried." Kurt finally said. I stroked the hair on the top of his head.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean it's July now. And It's almost August, and soon, the summer's going to be over. What if this is only a summer fling? What if I never get this again?" Kurt whispered. His voice waivered as he spoke.

"Kurt, the summer will end sometime, but just because the summer ends doesn't mean WE have to. You'll be at McKinley, it'll be senior year, and we can spend time together doing homework, or after school, or really, just anything, Kurt. We're not ending just because the summer does. This is more than a fling to me." I said to him. He looked up at me from my chest.

"Me too. This is real, Blaine." He said.

"This is real." I confirmed. I let my free hand intertwine with Kurt's on his stomach. We watched the sun go down and the stars come out over the beach. We were silent. We didn't need to speak, we just needed to be with each other. I kissed the top of Kurt's head, and slowly, but surely, the two of us drifted off into sleep, comforted by each other and the soothing sounds of the ocean below us.

Post A/N: So, I hope to get the next chapter out soon… I really hope I do! Reviews are awesome, if you've got a spare moment. (: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

The song I used for this chapter was Lollipop By Mika. The first time I heard this song, I laughed and I thought… I HAVE TO USE THIS SOMEHOW. So… I did. (:


	17. The Boardwalk

A/N: Two Chapters in one day?! What is this shizz? I know, I know. This is to make up for the lack of posting the past like.. week or so. But anyways, ENJOY CHAPTER 17. (:

I felt the sun beat down on me; beads of sweat ran down my forehead. I fluttered my eyes open, but barely, at the heat and strength of the sun. I felt something at my side and smiled when I remembered it was Kurt, and that we had fallen asleep on the hammock together last night. His hand was still loosely in mine, his head rested upon my chest. He looked relaxed as he took slow, unconscious breaths. He had a faint smile on his face, as his head bobbed slightly up and down with my breaths and chest movements.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time, 9:00 AM. I should get Kurt up because I know that he would be angry he missed his work out, but he looked so at peace, and he looked so happy and beautiful.

I tightened my grip on his hand and kissed the top of his hair and his forehead. I squeezed his hand and added more kisses as Kurt slowly began to stir in my arms. He sighed a little bit and readjusted himself on my chest, which made it easier for me to kiss him. I squeezed his hand again and continued kissing his face, some on the cheek, some on the hair, some on the forehead, some on the corners of his mouth and finally his lips. I kept mine on his until I felt his eyelashes flutter on my cheeks. I felt Kurt's lips begin to respond and felt him smile in the kiss. I pulled my lips away from his and let my forehead rest on his own, and whispered the same words one of us said every morning.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." I whispered on his lips, before I crashed them in on his again. His hand squeezed mine as we kissed. We both smiled against one another, basking in each other's company. There had never been another moment where I felt so safe and so content with life like I did with Kurt's hand in mine, his lips dancing with me. He, to my reluctance, pulled away from my lips and rested his head on my chest. He looked up at me, his big blue eyes wide open and a close lipped smile on his face. His smile was small, but big enough to make the skin underneath his eyes crinkle the way I loved it to. I smiled down at him, hazel eyes peering in at blue for what wouldn't be the first and what certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Good Morning." He finally said.

"You're so beautiful." I said as I gave his hand another tight squeeze. He smiled at me.

"As you are."

"Kurt, you just don't understand, you are so beautiful. You are so beautiful, it hurts. You are handsome, and sexy, and attractive, but Kurt, you're also just.. beautiful." I mumbled to him happily. He smiled at me.

"I wish I could wake up like this every day. Well, not in my clothes from the day before, but still." Kurt confessed with a small grin. I couldn't help but think that maybe someday it would. We had been dating for a little less than two months, but I couldn't help but feel this was IT. When Kurt spoke next, I couldn't help but feel he read my mind.

"Maybe someday I will." He added. I smiled

"I wouldn't have a problem with that."

"Do you think it would get old though?" I asked nervously. Kurt smiled and nodded his head from side to side

"Never. Kissing you never gets old." Kurt said as he pressed his lips on mine once again.

He released after a while and rested back on my chest

"What are we doing today?" He asked. I smiled down at him

"What would you like to do?"

Kurt paused for a moment as he pondered the question. I knew the answer came to him when I saw his face light up.

"Can we shop at the boardwalk?" Kurt asked. I smiled at him

"I should've known." I smirked

"Hey, you're the one who asked me." Kurt said playfully. He squeezed my hand and I chortled.

"I did. And I don't have a problem with it. We could probably spend most of the day there, if you wanted. There's a HUGE amount of shops down there, and there's places to eat and stuff. They have a really good Mexican place there if you'd like to go." I told him

"I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you." Kurt said. I smiled at him, and kissed him chastely.

"So, we should probably get up." I said to Kurt.

"What time is it?"

"It's after 9 now."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked, panic spread across his face.

"Yeah."

"I missed my work out!" Kurt said panicked

"Kurt, calm down, calm down." I said as I squeezed his hand

"You're perfect. You can skip a day of working out." I told him. I placed another kiss on his forehead and I felt his hand squeeze mine.

"You're amazing." He said. We sat together in silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke again.

"So, I know we need to get up, but there's kind of a problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know if I can." Kurt said. I laughed

"Yeah, I guess they didn't really think about that one when they invented the hammock." I said. Kurt laughed

"It's kind of like… like a net. A net for catching lazy people." Kurt said. I raised my eyebrow and laughed at him.

"Are you saying we're lazy?"

"Well, you don't exactly want to get up, do you?" Kurt asked. I laughed and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"You have a point."

"That I do." I smiled at Kurt and kissed him once more before we figured out a way to get out of the hammock.

~oOo~

"You weren't kidding about the HUGE amount of stores here." Kurt said. I wish I had taken a photo of his face, because it was PRICELESS. I giggled at him.

"Oh I don't lie. I told you we could spend a day here." I said. Kurt turned to me, wide eyed and ready to go.

"So where should we go first?" He asked

"We can go wherever you wan…"

"YAY! LET'S GO TO THIS ONE." Kurt said. I laughed before he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the first of many designer outlets we would hit that day.

Kurt skimmed through a rack of jeans while I stood by the ties.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled

"Yes?" Kurt approached me and smiled, his pupils wide with excitement. He had at least three pairs of jeans and four shirts on him.

"I'm going to try stuff on okay?"

"Sure."

"Will you come with me? I might need you to run and get me another size or something." Kurt blushed

"I'll come." I smiled at Kurt. He took my hand and walked me over to the dressing rooms. I waited outside as Kurt changed into the first of his findings.

"I'm not too sure about these." Kurt said.

"Can I see them?"

Kurt unlocked the dressing room doors and out he came, dressed in a blue button down and gray jeans so tight, they looked as though they were glued on his legs. My mouth hung wide open, my heart beat faster.

"Blaine?" Kurt said

"Yeah?" I said hesitantly. I snapped out of my very undapper thoughts and looked my boyfriend in the eyes. He blushed, though he wore a smirk on his face.

"Do you like them?"

"If you don't buy them, I'll buy them FOR you." Blaine said. Kurt giggled.

"I don't know, I just don't think these fit like the other ones." Kurt said. He walked over to a full length mirror and judged his reflection.

"They make my thighs look weird." He said. I stood behind Kurt in the mirror and looked at him.

"Kurt, these jeans look perfect on you. You look AMAZING." I said to him. He smiled at me in the mirror

"You think so?"

"Kurt I told you, you are beautiful. You could pull anything off." I said to him. I kissed the back of his neck and smiled at his smile in the mirror.

"These… look fabulous on you." I said. I let my hands slide down his arms and I interlocked them with his. I rested my chin on his shoulder and looked up at him in the mirror.

"And everything you try on today, no matter what, will look fabulous on you. You bring these clothes to LIFE, Kurt." I said. His smile grew a little bit wider and smiled up at him. I thought about saying the three words I had been contemplating. I almost said it, but I then, I realized I had already thought about it too much. The time wasn't really all that right.

"Are you gentleman doing alright?" A sale associate walked over to us. He smiled at the two of us. I let go of Kurt's hands and spun around. I was thankful I didn't make another attempt that would've crashed and burned.

"I think so, thank you." I said. He smiled

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." Kurt added. The sales associate didn't leave, he just smiled.

"You two remind me of my boyfriend and I." He said. He laughed

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have overheard your conversation, but I just couldn't help it. You guys are adorable. And it reminds me of Josh and I." He smiled. I felt relieved I hadn't said anything to Kurt, it OBVIOUSLY wasn't the right time.

"How long have you been together?" Blaine asked. The employee laughed

"I know you'll think it's silly, but only a couple months. But I can't help but feel he's the real deal." The man marveled. I smiled. I knew how he felt.

"Well, I wish you the best." Kurt said, a smile also apparent on his face.

"As do I." The employee smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm Brian, by the way, so if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask. I know this place pretty well. I don't even know why they pay me, because I end up spending my pay check here." Brian laughed. Kurt smiled.

"I completely understand. That would definitely be my problem if I worked at an outlet. I'd have no money." Kurt smiled. Brian smiled and nodded, before he faired us a goodbye and went back to his job. I smiled at Kurt before he went back into his dressing room.

~oOo~

Kurt and I spent the day weaving in and out of shops and trying on clothes. Well… Kurt tried on clothes and I drooled over them. Kurt ended up buying $300 worth of clothes, which would've cost him triple that if he didn't do the outlets. He also bought something for Mercedes and Rachel as a souvenir, because he simply 'couldn't pass it up.' I ended up buying a new bowtie and a couple shirts Kurt had me try on. We stopped for iced coffee and a small meal around one thirty, and at five we stopped for a huge dinner at a Mexican restaurant. We laughed, we talked, we smiled, we held hands, we stole kisses when no one was looking, and we generally just had a great time. We started driving home at around seven PM. I helped Kurt carry his bags in the house and into his room.

We decided we would both take showers and then simply just hang out for the rest of the evening. Truth be told, we were both extremely tired and I was, honestly, in a cuddling mood. A half an hour and a fresh change of clothes later, I walked over to Kurt's room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Kurt?" I yelled from outside the door. There was still no answer. I opened the door slightly, and found the bathroom door opened and no Kurt. I walked deeper into the room and looked around for him.

"Kurt?" I shouted out again. Again, no answer. I walked over to the French doors in his room and looked outside to see Kurt on the balcony, looking out into the distance. I walked out with a smile.

"Hi." He said in a small voice

"Hi."

I walked over to Kurt and wrapped my arm around his waist. He leaned down so I could connect his lips with mine. The wind blowing around us was perfect. It felt good, it felt… right.

"Thank you so much for today, Blaine. And really, this week." Kurt said. I smiled

"Don't wish it over yet, Kurt, we still have tomorrow." I said with a smile. "But don't thank me, Kurt. I love being around you, I love spending time with you, and this has been one of the best weeks I've ever had in my life." I gushed.

"Me too."

"I'm kind of sad it's over after tomorrow." I confessed. Kurt smiled

"Again, me too."

"Next year, you're coming next year again." I said with a smile.

"Is that an order?" He said sassily.

"Yup. You have no choice." I giggled

"Well, I don't think I would choose against that." Kurt admitted.

There was a moment of silence before one of us spoke again, and that someone was Kurt.

"You know, this is all still so unreal to me." He said

"What do you mean?"

"Like, I feel like this is all a dream, all a fantasy. This is everything I've ever wanted, Blaine. And I'm waiting to wake up and find myself in my bed at home, alone and empty as I drag on to McKinley. I just still can't process that you've walked into my life." Kurt said, his glossy eyes meeting mine.

I tangled both of his hands in mine and smiled at him.

"Well, it's not a dream. This is real, Kurt. All of it is real. But I know how you feel. I still can't process that this is happening to me." I said with a smile.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?" I said breathlessly. I knew what came next. Kurt was going to beat me to the chase, I knew what he was going to say.

"Blaine, I lo…"

And once again, we were interrupted. Kurt's ring tone went off and he sighed. My mouth was wide open and Kurt fumbled for his phone.

"Hey, Dad…..I'm good….. we went to the boardwalk today…..yup….. hey Dad, talk to Blaine for a minute. I have to use the bathroom…Yeah… yup…okay be right back…..yup…...here's Blaine." Kurt kissed my chastely on the corner of my mouth and mouthed sorry before he gave me his cell phone.

"Hello Mr. Hummel." I said into the device

"Blaine, we went over this, it's Burt." He said with a small laugh. I smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Hello, Burt."

"You guys having a good time?"

"I know I am. I think it's safe to say that he is enjoying himself too." I said. I couldn't believe I was formulating words after what just happened. Kurt just tried to tell me that he was in love with me.

"Based on the conversations I've had with him, I think he has." Burt assured

"That makes me very happy, Burt." I said.

"But do you know what I haven't heard yet?" Burt asked.

"What?"

"My son hasn't told me that his boyfriend said I love you yet." Burt said

I froze on my side of the line. I felt guilt build throughout my body.

"Blaine?" Burt called. I took a deep breath

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered

"Blaine what's goin' on bud? You can tell me anything." He said. I could imagine his mixed look of stern and concerned on his face.

"Just.. every time I try to tell Kurt I love him SOMETHING interrupts us, and just a few minutes ago he tried to do the same and then his cell phone went off and neither of us can CATCH A BREAK. And I feel so bad because I know that I do love him and I just want to TELL him already. But it's never right." I rushed out over the phone. I heard nothing but Burt's breath over the phone.

"Blaine, I want you to listen to me very carefully, alright?" He asked

"Yes, sir."

"Love should just… flow. You shouldn't have to think about it. It'll just happen. If ALL OF THESE TIMES happened like that, then it's the universe just giving you another chance to make it even MORE amazing for you. Just don't even think about it. Just say it. You know you mean it. And when one of you says it back, he'll mean it just as much. I promise, Blaine. I can see it in him. He loves you back." Burt said.

"It's just so… it's so frustrating." I said angrily.

"Don't worry, Blaine. You're trying too hard. Maybe it doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be the two of you. And Kurt will remember it forever, because the moment happened with YOU, Blaine, and nobody else. It doesn't matter how romantic it is. It's the feelings that are there that count." Burt explained

I paused for a moment before I spoke.

"You're right." I said

"I know I am. Been there, done that, Blaine. Trust me on this one, okay?" He said.

"Yes, sir."

"Burt." He said in a monotone voice. I giggled, and it lightened up the mood. It was perfect timing too, because Kurt walked back out on the balcony

"Well, Kurt's back, I'll hand him the phone. Bye Burt, we'll see yah Sunday!"

"Bye, Blaine. I expect to hear good news from Kurt tomorrow."

"You will."

"Bye Blaine."

I handed Kurt the phone, who eyed me with yet again, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah Hi Dad…. Yeah….yup…We'll I'm going to go hang with Blaine….yup…. I'll talk to you tomorrow…..you will…..love you too…..bye Dad." Kurt said. He took the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

"Sorry about that." Kurt said

"It's fine. I like your Dad." I said to Kurt. He grinned

"Well, he likes you too, a lot actually. He's glad I've found someone that makes me happy."

I smiled at Kurt. I leaned in and pressed a chaste on his lips and quickly tangled our hands again.

"Want to go cuddle?" Kurt asked

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there in a minute though, I just need a minute." I said to Kurt. He nodded and kissed me once more before he left the balcony and walked back into the room. I sighed and turned to look of into the distance once more. I could only smile and think to myself that I was the luckiest teenage boy alive. I couldn't be any happier with life.

Post A/N: Yeah yeah, crappy ending. But I'll make up for it in the next chapter because… well… I've had part of the next chapter written for a really long time. :X Can't wait to share it with you! Hope to update soon!


	18. Forever And Always

A/N: SO… ALGKDHALSGHALSKHG. I've been waiting to write this chapter since like… chapter 4. So .. adlgkhalgkha YAY. (: I hope you all enjoy it.

Kurt and I spent most of the morning and afternoon in the beach house because it rained for the majority of the day. Neither one of us seemed to have a problem with it though. We both used the time to pack and just to snuggle up together and take a nap. We were watching reruns of some sitcom on TV when Kurt spoke up.

"I'm hungry." He whined. I smiled at the little pout of the lower lip he gave and kissed his forehead

"Do you want a snack or anything?" I asked

"No, I kind of want like… a meal. Like not snack food, real food."

"Are you implying that snack food is fake food?" I asked, sarcastically appalled

"Well…..yeah, kind of. I mean it's good and all, but it' not REAL FOOD." Kurt explained with a giggle. I chuckled lightly as I held the boy in my arms and kissed his forehead again.

"Well, normally, on the last night of the vacation we all go out for a final dinner as a family, so what time is it?" Kurt maneuvered so he could get his phone out of his pocket and checked the time

"It's almost four thirty."

"So we'll probably leave in about a half hour." Kurt's immediately looked horrified

"A half hour? I can't get ready in a half hour!" He raised his voice

"Kurt, calm down." I cooed

"You look beautiful."

"But my hair is…"

"Perfect." I interrupted. He smiled up at me, though he gave me a look of skepticism.

"It is!" I defended

"You just want to snuggle for another half an hour, you cuddle whore." Kurt joked

"Well, yeah. But Kurt, you look fine. You look more than fine. You look great. You look amazing. You look absolutely flawless." I told him. Kurt sighed and looked up at me from my chest

"I GUESS I'll let it go this time. 'Cause I'm kind of a cuddle whore too." Kurt admitted with a smile. I giggled and kissed the top of his head again. I played with Kurt's hands, which were loosely intertwined with mine. I petted his fingers in a comforting way, and occasionally brought his hand up to my mouth to plaster it with kisses before I set it back down in his lap. He smiled and giggled and I kiss the top of his head again before I returned my focus to the show we were watching.

A half hour passed and my mother came into the living room.

"Boys, we're leaving in five minutes." She said. I looked at her and smiled

"Thanks Mom." She gave me a thumbs up and a smile before she walked into the kitchen.

"Kurt we have to get up." I said to the boy in my arms who was starting to doze off.

"But you're so comfortable." He groaned

"I know, I know. But remember, you're hungry."

"Cuddling is more important than hunger." He said lazily, completely dazed by sleep

"We can cuddle later, I promise, okay?" I said to Kurt with a small smile on my face. I giggled and kissed his forehead before he sighed and got off of the couch. He smiled and lent me a hand to get up. We walked up the stairs and into our separate rooms to get whatever we'd need for a restaurant and in five minutes time, we were on our way.

My father, mother, brother, Kurt and I all sat at a round table in a casual Italian restaurant. We already ordered our meals and were munching on the appetizers my father insisted on getting.

"So Kurt, did you have a good time?" My father asked. Kurt's grip in my hand tightened, though I rubbed his thumb to calm him down. Kurt had admitted to being intimidated by my father, though I assured him that my father really did like him.

"I did, Mr. Anderson. Thank you so much for allowing me to come with you all, the place is absolutely beautiful." Kurt said. It evidentially was the answer my father was looking for because a huge smile spread across his face.

"I'm glad, Kurt. You'll have to come again next year." He smiled. Kurt looked shocked and was about to shower my father in thousands of thank you's when our waitress came and served us our food. This place made the best chicken parmesan I had ever eaten, so Kurt, along with me, decided to get it.

"Oh my God, this is amazing." Kurt raved over his first bite of dinner. My mother smiled at him

"You got the chicken parm?" Kurt nodded

"It's delicious here. Blaine decided to get it one year, and we all tried it and it's fantastic." Kurt exaggerated his nod and continued to eat off of his plate.

We all shared small talk over our food and after a round of dessert, we were out of the restaurant and on our way back to the house. The rain had stopped since we entered the restaurant, and the sky started to turn shades of pink and orange over the beach.

"It's beautiful." Kurt whispered to me in the car. I smiled at him and nodded before I had planted a small kiss on his forehead.

We both entered the house and all vanished to our separate rooms, completely worn out by how much we all had eaten. I lay in my room and on my bed with a book when my phone went off.

_Did you tell him yet? – Wes_

I sighed. I put a bookmark in my book and picked up my phone.

**Not yet – Blaine**

_Time's running out! (; - Wes_

**Weren't you the one who told me not to rush it? :P – Blaine**

_Yeah, but I mean, you know. You're leaving the beach soon. The beach can be romantic, Blaine. (; -Wes_

I sighed. I threw my phone down on my bed. Wes had a point. The beach could be extremely romantic. I wanted nothing more than to tell Kurt that I loved him, and if it felt right tonight, I would. If it didn't, I wouldn't. I got up from my bed and left the room to walk over to Kurt's room. I was about to knock when I heard Kurt's small voice on the other side of the door.

"I really do love him, Dad. I know he's the one for me." Kurt said. I inferred Kurt was on the phone with his Dad. I know I shouldn't have stayed, but I couldn't turn away. I leaned up against the door and rested my ear on it. There was a pause before Kurt spoke again.

"And I know that, Dad, but he's just…. He's different from anyone I've ever met before. He's special. And he may be my first boyfriend, but I wouldn't want anyone else than him." Kurt said into the phone. My heart beat faster and harder. A tiny smile formed across my face

"Yeah, she knows. His mother asked me a long time ago about it, at the Barbeque when we first met them all. She said she could tell I had already loved him. It's special, Dad. It was special even then." He said quietly into his phone. I smiled to myself and tried my best to keep my tears back. My mother knew long before I did that Kurt was in love with me. She always had smiled at me when we chatted about Kurt because she KNEW. And now I know. I smiled wider to myself.

"It is ridiculous to say I think it's it, dad? Like, this is the one?" There was a longer pause this time.

"I think Mom would've loved him too, Dad. She brought him to me. I just know it." Kurt said, his voice wavered a bit as he did so.

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek at Kurt's words. We never really talked about his Mom, though when we did there was nothing but good things to say about her. Kurt always ended up in tears, however, so unless he brought the subject up, I didn't say anything. I wiped my tear away and let my smile grow a little bit wider.

"Alright Dad, yeah, I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said

I internally panicked when I realized Kurt was wrapping up his phone call. I took a deep breath and smiled before I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He yelled. I took a deep breath and smiled before I opened the door to reveal Kurt sitting on his bed, his phone attached to the ear.

" Blaine's here, I gotta go. … Love you too. Bye Dad." Kurt said into the phone before he ended the call and smiled up at me.

"Hi." He said. I smiled at him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"So, it doesn't look too bad out, do you want to go to the beach for a walk one last time?" I suggested. Kurt smiled and nodded

"Sure."

"I'm just going to go to my room and grab a couple things, alright?"

"Okay. I'll meet you in the living room in five." Kurt smiled. I couldn't refrain from planting a long kiss on his lips before I moved out of the room.

Only a few minutes passed when Kurt and I were both ready. We walked into the kitchen to see my mother sipping on a glass of red wine as she read a home improvement magazine.

"Mom, Kurt and I are going to the beach." I stated. My mother looked up from reading to see us and she smiled.

"Alright boys. Be careful." She said

I walked over to her and kissed her before I rejoined Kurt. We walked out of the house barefoot and down the stairs. My hand grasped Kurt's as soon I was by his side. He smiled at me as we walked through the dunes to the beach entrance. We walked down closer to the water line. Waves brushed up against our feet before they would retreat back to the sea. The sky still continued to turn beautiful shades of orange, pink and red. The wind blew mildly enough to move our hair, but not enough to ruin it. Our shirts blew in the breeze as we walked hand and hand in the water, the beach now completely abandoned.

I bent down to the water and flicked up a light splash to Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson, I swear if you ruin this hair you will PAY!" He joked. I laughed at how adorable my perfect boyfriend was when he got protective of his hair.

"Kurt, I'm sure it would look just as beautiful." I said as I threw another splash at him again.

"You better watch it Anderson, two can play at this game!" Kurt said with a smirk. He bent down to splash me lightly. I felt the chilled salt water hit my face.

I laughed and pulled Kurt into hug. I released from the hug and reconnected our hands before we continued our walk along the shore line. We walked in silence, simply enjoying each other's company and our last night here. I smiled when a brilliant idea popping into my head.

"Kurt, come here" I said. I released my hand from his and ran away from the water's edge. I grabbed a stick in the sand and began to draw a heart in it. I scribbled our initials inside the heart; KH + BA. I stood up straight again to admire my work and temporarily freaked out when I felt hands snake around my waist. Kurt planted a small kiss on my neck before he released me from his hold long enough to take his phone out and snap a picture of my work.

"It's beautiful." Kurt said as he grinned at the memory now captured forever in his phone. He shoved it back in his pocket before he grabbed my waist once more. Kurt rested his head on my shoulder as we both admired the beauty of the sunset sky. It looked like a painting, picture perfect.

Kurt released my waist and we walked hand in hand back down to the water,stopping at an ankle deep level.

I turned to face Kurt and grabbed both of his hands to lock them in mine.

"I've had so much fun this week." Kurt said to me.

"Me too. I'm so glad you came."

"Me too."

We paused for a minute and looked back out to the ocean.

"Kurt?" I said as I stared at my boyfriend.

He turned to me with a smile. His hair blew lightly in the breeze. His eyes were that bright baby blue like the first day I met him, and his cheeks slightly flushed from the wind. He looked absolutely beautiful. We were so young, and our relationship was so young, but it was this moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Kurt. There was no age limit on love, and I knew that this what it. I knew Kurt was the one for me, and somehow, I felt Kurt knew it too. I moved in closer to him to push a small strand of hair out of his face, and then dropped my hand down to caress his soft cheek. I felt my heart beat quicken in pace. The moment had never been more perfect.

"You're the one, Kurt." I said. He smiled at me

"Kurt, you are everything to me. I know more now than ever, that I love you." I whispered over the crashing waves. I watched his eyes spark with happiness, the same spark I had fallen in love with many times over. We were simply lost in the moment, lost in our surroundings and simply lost in each other. It was a connection only lovers could have.

"I love you too." He finally whispered back. There was a slight silence before he pulled me in to share the most passionate kiss we'd ever had. My lips waltzed on his just like they were born to do. I snaked my arms around his waist, his on my shoulders and around my neck. The wind danced around us and between us and the waves crashed in on our feet. I released from the kiss and rested my forehead lightly on Kurt's in complete ecstasy of the moment. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes and knew for sure I would never want this with anyone else. I'd only ever want it with Kurt.

"I never want this moment to end." He whispered to me.

"Me either."

I kissed my beautiful boyfriend once more to savor the moment as long as I possibly could. I truly never wanted it to end. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled. He dropped his arms from my neck and back down to his sides. I slowly pulled my arms from around his waist and smiled at my boyfriend who I absolutely loved.

I dropped my hand down to Kurt's to lace them together as we began to walk back down the beach and to the house. We were at least a mile away from it and the sun was setting fast, but neither of us cared. We were in love. We were enjoying the last moments of our vacation and what we both could to be the best moments of our lives.

We made it back to the house by nightfall. The house was completely silent, so I assumed everyone went off to sleep. I turned to Kurt, whose hand still rested in mine.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to go to sleep yet."

I guided Kurt to the couch and together and we sat down. I lie down on the couch and let Kurt lie between my legs, as his head fell back on my chest. We rested our conjoined hands on his lap. He smiled up at me from my chest, and I planted an upside down kiss on Kurt's lips. It felt weird, but still, it felt right, because it was with Kurt, and I loved him.

"This has been the best night of my life." Kurt said to me. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Mine too." I whispered. I bent down to kiss his forehead before I laid my head back on the arm of the couch.

"I love you." He whispered after a few moments. I smiled, though Kurt couldn't see it.

"I love you too. Only you."

"Forever and always."

Post A/N: SO MANY FEELINGS RIGHT NOW. (': - I hope I lived up to the hype that I tried to make this scene, I worked really hard on it! If you have a spare moment, would you mind leaving me a review and letting me know how this went? (:

I also wanted to let you know, I have band camp coming up this week, so my postings will be really light. I might not even post at all, though I do INTEND to get one chapter out next week. So wish me luck! (:


	19. Boarding Flight 403

A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. Stupid life got in the way. X) – My updates will be streaming in a bit slower now, as the School Year is about to start, along with extracurriculars and such. But I promise you, this story will not be forgotten! ((:

*****PLEASE NOTE. THERE IS A TIME LAPSE BETWEEN CHAPTERS 18 AND 19. ABOUT 2 WEEKS.*****

August 1st.

"So your birthday's coming up." Kurt whispered on my lips between kisses that weren't so sweet and innocent.

"Don't remind me." I groaned as I reattached my lips to Kurt's. Kurt broke away from my lips with a pop and looked at me, forehead wrinkled in disbelief.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't remind me." I repeated with a little bit of a stifled giggle.

"Why?" Kurt asked almost indignantly

"I don't know. I just never really liked my birthday. I don't think the day I was born was all that special. It's just another day closer to death." I sighed. Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Well if you want to look at the glass half empty, than sure, that's what a birthday is. But if you want to… I don't know… live your life," Kurt poked my in the arm and smiled

"Then birthdays are a lot of fun. You get lots of love from the people you love. It's a special celebration for someone special." Kurt smiled. He repositioned himself on my lap and let his lips linger over mine.

"I promise you, your 18th birthday will be the best birthday you ever have." Kurt whispered. I giggled at sensation his soft breath created upon my lips before he closed the very minimal space between us.

~oOo~

A week had passed and Kurt and I barely had any time together. Burt asked Kurt if he would help at the tire shop while one of his employees was on vacation for the week and Kurt agreed, though he was sad about cutting into our time. I decided early in the week to stop over at the tire shop to surprise Kurt with an iced coffee and some lunch.

I stepped into the garage, it being filled with noises from different machines. I walked slowly and scoped out the place before I finally found Kurt, bent over and working in the hood of a Corolla.

I smiled and walked over to Kurt, unbeknownst to him. I set his coffee and paper bag of food down on a work bench and wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist, my chest pressed against his back.

"Hey beautiful." I whispered into his ear. Kurt jumped slightly and yelped in surprise. He turned his head up to face me, and I greeted him with a smile

"Jesus, Blaine, you scared the shit out of me." Kurt cursed in shock. I giggled at him and chastely let my lips meet his.

"I missed you, so I decided to bring you some coffee and lunch." I explained. I released him from my grip and he turned around completely facing me, his body pressed up against the open hood of the Corolla.

"Awwwwh, that's so sweet, Blaine." Kurt smiled. I giggled

"Not as sweet as you." I cooed. Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes

"So cliché." Kurt laughed. I pressed a small kiss to his forehead

"I'll take my lunch break right after I finish this car. I have about a half hour for break, so we can catch up a little bit." Kurt smiled.

"Okay."

I leant against the side of the gray Corolla and watched Kurt as he screwed with different wires and electronics in the hood of the car. I occasionally asked him what certain things did and how he fixed certain things, a short yet educated answer always given.

"I didn't know you knew so much about cars." I marveled at Kurt as he put the hood down on the now completed car. He stood up and ironed out his dirty shirt with his hand before giving me a little bit of a bitch glare.

"Just because I'm gay and more feminine than most doesn't mean I can't be into cars." Kurt said. I felt my stomach tighten

"No, no Kurt, that's not what I meant at all." I said to him nervously. I walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt, you are FAR from feminine, first of all. I know this for a fact, from last week." I said to him, quiet enough so only he could hear. A blush emitted from his pale skin, it being bright red.

"And that's not what I meant at all. I think it's awesome you like cars. You are no stereotype, Kurt. And honestly.." I said a little bit quieter.

"I think it's really hot." Kurt's blush reddened and I smirked at him, knowing it was my words that caused it.

"Come on, let's go eat some lunch, okay? I got you a Veggie wrap." I smiled at him. He smiled, his cheeks still rosy red, and I kissed him slightly on the forehead.

"Okay. I love you." He said. I smiled and grabbed his hand as we walked to the back of the garage.

"I love you too."

~oOo~

**Free today?- Blaine**

I texted Kurt. I sat in my music room and strummed aimlessly on my guitar while I waited for a response. I smiled when my phone buzzed, but it was quickly turned to a frown

_I'm sorry, babe. I can't. I promised to go shopping with Carole today to help her with her fall wardrobe. – Kurt_

**Oh. Booo. :( - Blaine**

_I'm really sorry, babe. If you're not busy we can hang out tomorrow morning though! (: - Kurt_

I sighed at Kurt's text, still slightly disappointed.

**Okay. – Blaine**

_I'll see you soon! - Kurt_

I smiled sadly at the text and strummed a little bit harder, trying to focus more on my guitar. I sighed when my phone buzzed again.

_Look out your window. – Kurt_

I sighed and set my guitar back in its stand before I walked out of the music room and into my bedroom. I walked over to my desk and looked out the window. I let a smile form across my lips when I saw a small sign taped to the window next door.

_**I love you.**_

I smiled, and when I was about to text Kurt, he beat me to it.

_With all of my heart. – Kurt_

I grinned at the message and looked back out the window. I smiled when I saw Kurt now standing in the window, a smile wide on his face. He blew me a kiss, and like I always had, I caught it and reciprocated. He mouthed 'I love you' before he waved and walked out of my sight, purposely leaving the signed taped to his window.

~oOo~

My birthday was fast approaching, and while Kurt was busy between the shop and other family whereabouts, he promised he wouldn't miss my birthday for the world. I didn't understand why all of a sudden Kurt was so busy, but I didn't question it. There was no reason to. I sat in my room on Wednesday evening, content with a novel in hand when my ringtone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered

"HEY BLAINERS!" A group of voices yelled from across the line. I smiled.

"Hey guys." I said to who I figured out was Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Trent.

"The big 1-8 is coming up!" Trent said

"And I only have two words for you!" Wes yelled.

"Birthday sex!" Nick and Jeff sang tauntingly into the phone. I was thankful we weren't video chatting at the moment, as my blush was more apparent than Kurt's ever could be.

"Guys, no." I said into the phone.

"Oh Blaine, don't be a party pooper. You know it." David said into the phone

"Guys, we haven't… you know." I said to them, my blush still fire red.

"WHAT?" Nick and Jeff yelled in unison

"Blaine, are you kidding us right now?" Trent asked

"No." I said softly. There was an awkward silence on the other side of the line

"Why?" Wes asked, as though he was completely astonished

"Because I know Kurt isn't ready. When he is, he'll let me know." I stated matter of fact-ly. We never really had an open discussion about it, but Kurt always told me if I was pushing his limits or if he felt uncomfortable doing something,and I always respected it. We were taking it slow. There were others ways to show we loved each other, so it wasn't like we needed to push it to the brink of awkward.

"You guys have like… fooled around though, right?" Jeff asked. I rolled my eyes, though none of them could see

"Of course we have." I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Figures." Trent shrugged

"I find that to be very respectful of you, Blaine." David said into the phone

"But I still believe in Birthday sex." Nick said into the phone, his tone apparent that he was trying not to laugh.

"You guys are ridiculous." I sighed. I secretly thanked Trent when he changed the subject a few moments later

"So what ARE you guys doing for your birthday?" He asked. I sat silently for a moment, thinking.

"He hasn't planned anything yet, I guess. Now that I think about it." I said into the phone

"WHAT?" Jeff yelled into the phone

"Dude, Kurt plans everything." Nick said

"Yeah, and your birthday is on Saturday, Blaine. It's Wednesday." David added.

"I don't know guys, maybe he just hasn't figured out what we are going to do yet. I dunno. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's fine." I said.

"Blaine! Kurt stopped by to see you!" My mother yelled from downstairs. I smiled

"Hey guys, I gotta go. I guess Kurt is downstairs. He said he was going to be busy, but I guess there was a change of plans. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye Blaine!" Wes and David yelled

"We'll talk to you soon." Trent said calmly

"Don't forget about condoms!" Nick and Jeff yelled. I rolled my eyes at the phone and heard their giggles on the other end before I hung up the phone. I shoved it in my pocket and quickly ran my hands through my hair in front of the mirror before I ran down to greet my beautiful boyfriend.

It turned out Burt let Kurt out of the shop early today, so he picked up Chinese takeout and stopped over with a couple of new releases. We munched away at some rice and chicken as Kurt curled up in my arms.

"I've missed this lately." I admitted. Kurt smiled sadly

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately. Normally we're never busy in August. But Dad's shorthanded at the shop and Carole is trying to get everything perfect for senior year." Kurt explained. I smiled and kissed Kurt's head reassuringly.

"It's okay, really. I understand we all get busy. I just wish I was able to be with you all the time." I admitted. He giggled at me

"Me too, Blaine. Me too." He said to me. He let his head rest right below my heart, and together we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, happy and content with the world.

~oOo~

My phone went off on Friday morning. I groaned and rolled over to grab my phone. My groan was a little louder when I read it was 4 AM. The message was from Kurt, one of the only people I would ever answer a text for at 4 AM.

_You have 10 minutes. Throw on some clothes, doesn't matter what, and grab the black duffle bag that's outside your room door. I'll meet you outside in my driveway- Kurt_

My heart raced faster, worried that something was going wrong in the Hummel household. And how did he know there was a duffle bag outside my door? I didn't even know there was one there.

I quick raced out of bed, however, and threw on a t-shirt and jeans before I grabbed the very full duffle bag that was where Kurt said it was. I ran quickly out the front door and met my beautiful boyfriend outside.

Kurt stood in his driveway, dressed like he always was; a coffee in hand and a smile on his face.

"Morning, gorgeous." He said to me. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and smiled

"Kurt, what's going on?" I asked, worried.

"It's your birthday." Kurt smiled. I frowned

"Kurt, my birthday is tomorrow."

"But it starts today, Blaine. Just get in the car. You'll know soon enough." He said to me. My head still spun in confusion, but I took the offered coffee from my boyfriend and stepped in the passenger's seat of the car. And with that, we were off.

I tried the whole way to our unknown destination to find out where we were going, but Kurt was intelligent. He wasn't budging one bit. Soon, we arrived at an airport, and I became even more confused.

"Kurt, where are we going?" I asked for about the fifteenth time. He just smiled and nodded at me as he stepped out of the car. I grabbed my duffle and he grabbed his suitcase and together we walked into the airport.

Kurt went through line after line after line in the airport, and while I paid sharp attention for four thirty in the morning, I still could not figure out where we were going.

"BOARDING FLIGHT 403 TO"

"Oh my God Blaine, I'M SO EXCITED!" Kurt practically yelled loud enough where I couldn't hear the destination. He smirked when he read on my face that I knew of his scheme and he laughed.

"I said you'll find out when we get there. I'm not letting the airline blow that for you."

Kurt grabbed my freehand and locked it with his as we walked down the terminal to board our flight to a destination I was unaware of.

"I promised you this would be the best birthday ever, Blaine. I don't back down on my promises." Kurt reassured. He stopped and planted a soft kiss to my forehead before we boarded the flight.

I didn't know much at the moment, but I did know that I had the most wicked boyfriend in the world.

A/N: Oooooh! So where do you think they're going? You should be able to guess it… find out in the next chapter! (:


	20. The City That Never Sleeps

A/N: Wow… Chapter 20 you guys. C.H.A.P.T.E.R. 20. This was supposed to be a one shot. O_o wow. You guys are all so amazing. Thank you so much for reading, it's all of YOU that keep me writing.

Now… as for our destination. Let's find out if you're right, shall we? (: Enjoy!

How Kurt managed to afford first class, I will never know, but he did. He must've been saving up for months in order to. Kurt, before sitting down next to me, stowed away his carry on into a private compartment. He plopped down next to me and I turned away from the window to see my beautiful boyfriend smiling at me.

"Hi." He said.

"I'm mad at you." I pouted jokingly. He giggled.

"You won't be when you see where we're headed." Kurt said. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before opening them and smiling at me again.

"Tired?" I asked. Kurt nodded

"You should sleep on the way." I suggested. Kurt shrugged

"No, I need to keep you company." Kurt protested. I was about to speak again, but the flight attendant started to speak over the intercom. It was basic stuff, simply stating how to handle emergency situations and that we would be taking off in a matter of minutes. Kurt and I sat in a comfortable silence until the plane took off. I pulled out my iPhone and we shared my ear buds. We listened to soft and calming music, some that drifted Kurt off to sleep. My heart fluttered at the sight of him resting on my shoulder, one of his hands locked in with mine. It could've just been my imagination, but I also saw a faint smile drawn on his lips. I planted a soft kiss to his forehead, completely absorbed by how much love I felt towards him. Even if I wanted to, I knew that I could never feel this way for someone else.

I looked out the plane window and over the land we flew over. I had no idea where we were or where we were headed. I came to the conclusion that it didn't really matter either. We could be going to the middle of the desert and I wouldn't care. I was with Kurt and that's all that really mattered. With one last glance at Kurt, I smiled and fluttered my own eyes closed to join my lovely boyfriend in a peaceful sleep.

~oOo~

"Blaine?" A voice called.

"Blaine, baby wake up. We're landing soon." The voice said. That wasn't just a voice. That was Kurt. I slowly opened my eyes to see my wide eyed boyfriend smiling at me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my seat.

"We're almost there." Kurt said excitedly. I rubbed my eyes again and smiled at Kurt.

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen. We will be landing in New York City in five minutes. Please fasten your seat belts as we approach the runway. Thank you." A woman's voice said over the loud speaker. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. I turned to Kurt who wore a toothy grin on his face.

"New York City?" I questioned excitedly. Kurt nodded. I grabbed his hands and locked them with mine. I looked him straight in the eye, completely flustered by all of the recent happenings.

"I've been to New York City before." I said to Kurt. He smiled

"I've been once for Nationals. And it's been my dream to go to school here and live here since. But now, you've become a part of that dream too, Blaine. So I wanted you to see New York City for yourself. And I wanted it to be us. We're here for the weekend. Your parents got us the flight tickets, but I have everything else paid for. I thought I had enough, but I was short a little so I offered to work at the shop with Dad as long as he'd pay me enough for the rest of the trip. I want the love of my life to have the best 18th birthday ever." Kurt explained. I beamed at him with love, excitement, pride, happiness and joy.

"I love you." I said to him. He squeezed my hand.

"I love you too. So much, Blaine. And I promise you this is going to be the best birthday ever. You're everything to me." Kurt whispered. I smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss on his forehead before sitting back in my seat, one of my hands still firmly gripped on Kurt's.

~oOo~

Kurt and I had checked into the hotel and I waited with anticipation as we slowly approached the door to the room. Kurt inserted the card key and in a few seconds the door was open. I walked in the room, completely shocked.

"Kurt, this place is HUGE." I marveled. Little did I know that Kurt had a huge smile on his face at my reaction. The room indeed was huge. It was a suite, with a king bed, a huge bathroom (complete with a Jacuzzi tub) a flat screen TV, a small kitchen area and a view of the city that never sleeps.

"Kurt, this is amazing." I said simply. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him close.

"I love you." He whispered. I planted a long but sweet kiss on his lips to try with every inch of my body to thank him.

"I love you too." I whispered subtly on his lips between kisses. Kurt smiled before pulling away from my hold and walking over to our luggage. He stowed them away before flopping down on the bed.

"There's lots to do, I know, but we should take a nap first. I've got a surprise for you tonight." Kurt smiled. I nodded and sat down the bed. I kicked my shoes off and let Kurt hold me in his arms, my head rested on his heart and our hands connected like they always were.

"I love this." Kurt whispered. I simply smiled

"Me too. I could do this forever. But only with you." I said. Kurt planted a soft kiss on my curls and within five minutes we were asleep in each other's arms.

~oOo~

Being in New York was amazing. It was so nice to be able to walk around in public holding my boyfriend's hand without receiving hateful glances or looks of disgust from bystanders. Nobody cared that there were two guys holding hands, because we weren't the only ones. It was normal here, in a place so open and diverse. New York City was amazing by itself, but sharing it with Kurt made it all the better. While our relationship was still young, I couldn't help but feel that this would be amazing when we were married and lived here. It was perfect.

"So what is my surprise tonight?" I asked Kurt

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Kurt smirked. I playfully sighed at him

"But I want to know." I whined. Kurt giggled at me and happily placed a small kiss on my cheek

"Trust me, it'll be worth it." He reassured. I sighed again, though happily this time, and squeezed Kurt's interlocked hand in mine.

"We have to head back to the hotel by five so we can get ready. We need to be at out location at eight, and traffic is a bitch." Kurt explained. I nodded

"Well, what time is it now?"

"It's quarter to four."

"Well, why don't we head back in the direction of our hotel, but stop in that small coffee shop on the way?" Kurt asked. I turned to him and smiled happily before nodding.

"Sounds perfect, just like you." I laughed

Kurt and I walked hand in hand, basked in silence all the way to the coffee shop. We walked into the small shop and up to the counter to order our usual's. Kurt, insisting this was part of my birthday present, paid for the drinks before we took a seat near the giant store front window of the shop. One hand held onto my steaming cup while the other held on to Kurt's free hand that was openly displayed across the table.

"I'm so excited for tonight." Kurt said absentmindedly. I watched as his zoned out expression slowly turned into a smile. He turned to look at me; his smile had grown a little bit bigger.

"Me too. You know, if I knew what it was." I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and smirked

"You'll know in a matter of time. Every second is a second closer." Kurt stated. I picked up my coffee and took a sip before speaking again.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be amazing." I smiled. Kurt giggled slightly and sighed

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" I finally asked

"You'll see."

"Is everything a surprise?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because you have to go with the flow." Kurt said smoothly. I sighed at him and Kurt simply shook his head

"Trust me, just go with it. Relax, this is your weekend." Kurt said. He squeezed my hand before unfortunately releasing it.

"We should get going to get ready." Kurt smiled. I nodded and got up from the table. I gulped down the last of my coffee alongside Kurt and we threw our cups away. Kurt's hand warmly met mine again, and we walked out of the quiet shop onto the busy streets of New York City.

~oOo~

I sat down at the hotel desk and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I wore a grey suit, my hair gelled down. I looked dapper, if I do say so myself. I heard the door crack open and I spun around to see Kurt emerging from the bathroom. His hair was coiffed to perfection, a black suit and tie form fitting his model body. I stood up from the desk chair and walked over to MY beautiful boyfriend.

"You look great." Kurt said quietly, a smile on his face. I pulled him closer to me, my hands on his hips before I pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"You look beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you, Kurt." I smiled at him. My heart felt heavy with love and admiration for the man in front of me. He was my everything, and I had no doubt about it.

"I love you." He whispered. I smiled and crashed my lips on his. I released slowly and smiled at him, my chest in physical pain

"I love you too. So much." I whispered. I kissed him slowly and sensually again before he reluctantly pulled back.

"I'd love to stay and do this all night, but we have somewhere to be." Kurt grinned. I sighed and smiled as I grabbed his hand in mine.

"Let's go."

I shut the light out in the room and the two of us walked out of the room, ready to face the city that never sleeps.

~oOo~

Kurt and I quickly walked our way down to the area that could only be described as Broadway.

"You're taking me to Broadway?" I asked excitedly. Kurt nodded happily

"What show?" I asked, eager to know. I had never actually seen a show before.

"How to Succeed." Kurt abbreviated

"THE ONE WITH DANIEL RADCLIFFE?" I practically yelled. Kurt chuckled and nodded

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." I smirked. Kurt slapped me on the arm and laughed

"Glad to know I'm good for something." Kurt rolled his eyes. I squeezed his hand as we approached the theater and practically squealed walking in the door

"Kurt, this is so amazing." I squeaked. Kurt smiled

"It's only going to get better."

We both bought bottles of water before we entered the theater. Hand in hand, we walked down to a full row.

"HEY BLAINE!" Many voices yelled together at once. I gasped and smiled, a laugh of shock emitted from my body.

"You got the Warblers here?" I yelled, my question directed at no one

"Well, that was your father's doing, yes." Kurt giggled. All of the warblers emerged from their seats and greeted me with fist bumps, hugs, high fives, and wishes for a great adulthood. The lights flickered in the theater to alert us all the show would be starting, and every eagerly took their seats in the theater. I sat next to Kurt, my hand interlocked with his as the lights dimmed down to darkness.

"Thank you so much." I whispered to Kurt

"This is only the beginning." Kurt hinted. He kissed me chastely on the cheek before we both turned to the stage for the first act of the performance.

~oOo~

Kurt and I had both gotten showers and settled down for bed.

"That was amazing." I repeated for the twentieth time that night. Kurt giggled

"No, really? I didn't know." Kurt said sarcastically. I laughed

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that.. that you did this for me." I said as I crawled into the bed next to Kurt. Kurt put a bookmark in his opened book and set it on the end table. He smiled at me and moved over to cuddle, something I was happy to comply with.

"Well believe it. Because I did." Kurt said. He pulled the covers over the top of us and he settled his head onto my chest, our hands conjoined yet again under the covers.

"You are the love of my life, Kurt." I mumbled into his hair before placing my lips on it.

"And you, mine." He whispered back.

"This has been the best night of my life." I stated. Kurt hummed in agreement as I watched his eyes flutter shut. I stirred slightly to turn the bedside lamp off and settled comfortably into bed.

"Can you imagine it Kurt? This room being our bedroom in an apartment, having put a daughter or son to sleep in the room next to us? Me curled up into you or you into me, both falling asleep to wake up to one another every morning?" I asked quietly Kurt hummed again.

"I can't wait for it." Kurt mumbled, his voice hoarse with fatigue.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

I laid in the darkness of the hotel room and listened to Kurt's breaths slow as he drifted off into an unconscious state. I smiled and fluttered my eyes shut, prepared to sleep beside my boyfriend in the city that never sleeps.


	21. This Was Real

A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but I've been so crazy busy lately with school, marching band season, everything. I want you guys to know that you should expect updates on the weekends, Saturday nights or anytime on Sunday. This story will finish, I will not abandon you! (: Enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a big one!

I fluttered my eyes open, squinting them softly as the light of the sun beamed through the crack of the hotel curtains. My senses slowly awoke; the sounds of hustle and bustle on the street filled my ears. I had instantly remembered where I was. New York City. With the love of my life. My heart fluttered. I felt Kurt's abdomen rise and fall with his breaths on my back. His arms were loosely wrapped around my chest, conjoined together at my navel. I sighed happily at the moment and how I could spend the rest of my life like this.

I let my hands rise to Kurt's, taking one from his grasp and replacing it with mine. I squeezed his hand as my fingers fit between his, as though I had connected to pieces of a living puzzle. Kurt's skin felt so soft against mine; it was comforting. I brought our conjoined hands to my lips and I pressed kisses softly on each of his knuckles. I felt Kurt stir from behind me; my heart beat picked up a little bit faster. He let out the cutest little sigh, one that turned my heart to a glop of goo. It was perfect.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Kurt said, his voice slightly above a whisper. It was hoarse from a long night's rest, but it was still angelic as it always was. Up until he had said it, I had totally forgotten it was my birthday. It wasn't just any birthday, no. It my 18th birthday. My childhood was in the archives of yesterday, only remaining in my memory.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. I felt Kurt's lips pressed lightly and warmly on my chilled shoulder, his mouth working up my neck and to my head. I had never felt so overcome with love before. I had no doubt this was real.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispered into my ear. His breath tickled my cartilage as it danced on the end of my nerves. Shivers pulsed up and down my spine at his warm breath hitting my cool skin.

"I love you too, Kurt."

I unclasped my hand with Kurt's just to reposition myself. I flipped my body so I now faced him, my eyes landing immediately on his cherry lips. His bed head was the cutest thing I had ever seen; it was all but simply another reason to fall deeper in love with Kurt. We both laid with our weight on a shoulder, our eyes simply lost in one another's. I moved in closer so the tips of our noses touched, my smile widening at the connection. I let my lips move in towards his, though they stopped right before impacting.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't thank me. Just kiss me." Kurt replied back, and that was all the pushing I needed. I let my lips gently place on his. Our mouths moved in sync with one another, softly, gently, and innocently. It was like mending the hearts of two to one. Kurt broke apart from the kiss, reconnecting the tips of our noses together.

"I wish I could spend every day like this." Kurt sighed. I smiled as I studied his deep blue eyes.

"Someday." I whispered. He smiled and nodded very subtly, his nose moving on mine.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked, excited to start my first day as an 18 year old, in New York City, with the love of my life. Kurt simply smiled.

"That's up to you."

"So I'm supposed to pick?"

"It's your birthday, we're going to do what you like. Remember, go with the flow? That's what this is" Kurt said with a giggle. He planted his lips on mine, letting them linger for a few seconds before disconnecting with a pop.

"I'm going to hop in for a shower. Mull over what we're gonna do today." Kurt said. He kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheek, to the left and to right, and finally ended chastely on my lips.

"My big boyfriend is all grown up." Kurt said with a mocking mother tone and a little funny pout. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"You're something else." I stole another quick kiss from him before he rolled out of the bed, suddenly leaving me cold. I pulled more covers of my body and sighed as Kurt worked towards the bathroom. What to do, what to do.

~oOo~

Coffees and a bag full of premade hoagies in hand, Kurt and I maneuvered our way over to a tree in Central Park. We sat down on the ground, smiles on our faces. I shared a quick kiss with him before I giggled.

"You know, it's funny." I said to him. He smiled as he reached for his hoagie.

"What?"

"I'm 18 today. I'm officially an adult, I can vote, and I can legally buy porn, but I don't feel any different." I said. Kurt laughed and shook his head. I brought my coffee mug up to my lips and sipped.

"So are you implying that you need porn? Am I not enough for you, baby?" Kurt teased. I did my best not to spit my coffee out of my mouth at Kurt. I quickly swallowed and let out a bellowing laugh. I loved seeing this sassy side of Kurt; he seemed naïve to everyone else. Of course, I knew better.

"Oh baby, you're more than enough. You'd make more in a day than those men would in a lifetime." I retorted. Kurt blushed and I let my lips meet his again, basking myself in that Kurt and coffee taste I would never get tired of. I sighed and pulled away from Kurt's addicting lips, those being more appetizing than any hoagie ever would be. I unwrapped my sandwich slowly from the plastic that blanketed it and took a bite.

"So have you thought of anything else to do today?" Kurt asked. I chewed on my bite before swallowing and answering Kurt.

"I'm not sure yet. I've been thinking about it…. I didn't really get past this part. All I care is that I'm with you." Blaine said. Kurt sighed and smiled.

"Mr. I'm-Not-Romantic."

"I only try for you." I winked. Kurt giggled and took another bite of his hoagie, and we both sat in a comfortable silence. We ate our meals relatively quickly, and soon I found myself sitting with my back to the tree, Kurt rested in between my legs, head rested on my shoulder. I had turned my Pandora on, and soft soothing music played in the background.

"I want to dance with you." I said randomly. What, a guy couldn't have his urges?

"What?"

"I want to dance with you."

"Right now?"

"Yup."

"But we're in central park!"

"So? It's my birthday! I only turn eighteen once" I breathed onto his soft, chestnut hair. I planted a small kiss on the top of his coiffed to perfection hair.

"Fine. But only because I love you." Kurt sighed. He stood up from my lap and leant me a helping hand. He pulled me up from the ground, his arms wrapping around my waist. My head rested on his shoulder as we swayed to some tune neither of us had heard before. I had never felt so content or so happy with my life. The being that is Kurt, his body, his smell, his everything, was like home to me. I never thought I would find this love in Lima; this was real. This was us. This was it. This was real.

The song had ended, and a faster, more upbeat song came up. Kurt untangled himself from my waist and started to dance around crazily. I laughed and joined in, flailing my arms and legs around like Charlie Brown. We both laughed and created dumb dance moves, the goal to make the other laugh. It made me fall more and more in love with someone I thought I couldn't possibly fall more in love with. I had felt so much love towards Kurt in that moment, just seeing him let his guard down and be wild. It was so Kurt, yet so not. That's when the idea came.

"Kurt!" I exclaimed excitedly. Kurt smiled and looked at me in surprise.

"There's something I want to do, come on!" I smiled. I grabbed Kurt's hand and our garbage off of the ground. I threw it away in the nearest trash basket, and Kurt and I merged back into the lunch time traffic flow of the city.

"Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asked with a laugh. I smirked

"You'll see."

With Kurt's hand in mine, we swiftly walked through New York City to one of the most famous places in the world.

"Times Square?" He asked. I nodded

"Why?  
Kurt and I stopped on the side of the side walk under a giant building with many screens on it. Thousands and thousands of people, with thousands of different stories, backgrounds, and lives circled around us, but once my eyes hit Kurt's, we were the only two in the city.

"Kurt you are the love of my life." I stated. Kurt smiled and grabbed my other hand.

"I don't know how, but Kurt, I fall in love with you more and more every day. And my childhood might have just ended, but that just means I've moved on to the next chapter of the book that is me. Kurt, I want you to know something." I said to him, my heart racing. Kurt, still smiling, nodded his head.

"I want you to know, that right now, on my 18th birthday, that no matter what happens to us, my heart will always be with you. I will always love you. But I don't want that to happen Kurt, this is real. This is the real deal. My future isn't pictured without you in it. You are there with me, I'm there with you, Kurt. And I promise to you, right now, that someday, no matter where we are, I will come back here. And this thought might scare you now, but someday I'm going to marry you. I'm going to propose to you right here, Kurt. Right here in Times Square. And I promise you, Kurt, I promise, hell I SWEAR, that every day I will love you more than the last. You are my everything, You've walked into my life, and I promise you, I will never ever stop loving you. But I want you to promise me that you'll do the same. That you will always love me, Kurt. That you'll never walk out on me. That's all I want for my 18th birthday." I rushed out. Kurt, tears in his eyes, nodded.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you." He choked out. He pulled me close to him by my waist, our bodies pressed together like our lips just had. New York City would never be as silent to me as it was in that moment. Kurt's lips pressed on mine made it feel like I was in one of those romantic moves, where the couple kisses and it's silent and in slow motion. And after that the movie would end. But that was the only difference; my life with Kurt had just begun. As the noise began to flood back in my ears, I remembered where I was and I slowly released my lips from Kurt's. I hadn't even noticed both of us had tears streaming down our faces. We both had everything we had ever wanted in that moment. We had each other, and we always would, through thick and through thin.

"I love you." Kurt said, another tear falling from his eye.

"I love you too."

~oOo~

Both Kurt and I were back at the hotel, readying ourselves for a romantic dinner date for two.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked. I turned away from my reflection in the mirror and to my beautiful date who sat on the bed.

"I want to give you the second part of your present." Kurt said quietly

"Kurt, you got me this whole weekend already, you didn't actually need to GET me anything."

"Don't be dumb, Blaine, of course I'm getting my boyfriend something on his birthday." Kurt smiled as I moved to sit on the edge of the bed with him. Kurt handed me two packages from behind him, a flat present wrapped in silver and then a small gold box with a boy on top. He handed them to me and I sat them on my lap. I picked up the small box first, gently tearing the bow off of the wrapping paper. I let it sit in my hand for a minute before I placed it on Kurt's head. We both giggled, though I ended that with a kiss

"Somebody hasn't really grown up yet." Kurt said on my lips emitting another chuckle from both of us. I kissed him once more before he took the bow off of his head and I returned my attention back to the item in hand. I slowly ripped the paper off to reveal a navy blue box, which I opened. In it sat a shiny black bowtie, patterned with white music notes. It was already tied, perfect and pristine.

"I made it myself." Kurt commented. My eyes flew from the fabric to Kurt with a smile

"You made this?" I asked. Kurt nodded proudly and smiled.

"Kurt, it's beautiful! I love it!" I said to him. I quickly untied the bowtie that was on my neck and replaced it with Kurt's; it perfectly fitting around my neck.

"It's already my favorite." I smiled at him. He giggled and gestured his hands towards the other unopened package in my lap

"Open the last one!" Kurt smiled! I picked it up slowly began to tear off the wrapping paper. It revealed a white book, with a picture and words on the front.

_**The Reasons Why I Love You.**_

__I opened the book to see pictures that were pasted in the book. It was a spread of all the signs Kurt had made, and I picture of my bed room window. Underneath it was a caption: _**Where We First Met.**_

__I flipped the page to find pictures from the first time I met New Directions and the first time Kurt met the Warblers. Little quotes surrounded the pictures, as well as little hearts, birds and happy faces.

Pictures of all the major events in our relationship were listed. For the first time, I got to see from a spectator's view how people saw Kurt and me together. I felt happy. But we also looked happy. It was all the more affirmation that we were in it forever. I just knew it I flipped over a few more pages to empty spreads.

"Kurt, this is beautiful." I grinned. Kurt smiled and nodded

"But why are there empty pages?"

"Because this is only the beginning of the story that is us." Kurt said. He leant over and pressed his lips to mine, letting them linger for a long period of time. When I finally released he let his forehead rest on mine.

"Happy Birthday to the most amazing man I know." Kurt whispered. I pecked his lips once more before I thanked him for the gifts, for the weekend, for everything. I couldn't have a better boyfriend.

~oOo~

Kurt had made reservations for us to eat at The River Café. The sky was like canvas, different reds, yellows, and oranges hovered over the remarkable skyline of New York City that was just across the river from us. A waiter lit the candle in the middle of our table and handed us our menus before sending us on his way. Soft piano music set the ambiance in the restaurant, keeping it romantic and peaceful. Soft chatter from other parties could be heard, but we didn't listen to those; it was only us.

"The skyline is beautiful." I commented to Kurt who looked up from his menu. He reached for my hand across the table and clasped it in his. He squeezed it and smiled

"I'm glad you think so, it took me forever to find the perfect restaurant." Kurt said.

"We could be eating in the middle of a Target parking lot and it'd be perfect, Kurt. It's with you and that's all that matters." I said. Kurt sighed and looked me in the eyes

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt and I lightly chattered over our meals and watched the city that never sleeps come to life as night hung over it. Kurt insisted that we share a piece of cake in honor of my birthday, and I happily and quickly complied with it. We giggled, we reminisced, we fell deeper in love for one another over the meal, and most of all, we were happy. It was everything I ever pictured. I didn't need anything else.

~oOo~

Kurt and I got back to the hotel. As soon as the door shut, Kurt locked it and turned to me.

"Blaine, I want to talk to you." Kurt said nervously. I looked at him, worried, as he gestured for me to sit on the bed with him. We both kicked off our shoes before I turned to Kurt.

"You can tell me anything." I reassured Kurt. He nodded and smiled.

"Blaine, I want to give you the third part of your present." Kurt said.

"Kurt, no, you've given me so much, and I'm so thankful for it. You really don't need to give me anything else." I said modestly.

"But I want to give this to you, please, will you let me?" He asked. He looked sincere, and he looked serious. I nodded.

"Blaine?" He whispered.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to give you something special for your 18th birthday. I wanted to give you something no one else in this world will ever have." He said. I lost myself in Kurt's eyes, my heart beating wild. Kurt took my hand in his and squeezed it.

"I want to give you me." He said. I dropped my jaw, my eyes widened, my heart pounded.

"Kurt, you're virginity is sacred, you don't just have to give it to me because it's my birthday."

"Blaine Anderson, you are the love of my life. You are the only person I would ever want to give this to. I love you, and I'm sure of it. Today just made me see it even more. You're the only one I want, Blaine. Just you. Only if you want it." Kurt said. I squeezed his hand, my heart beat faster.

"I love you." I whispered as I closed in on his lips. As we kissed, we took off our suit jackets and laid down, our kiss still sweet and passionate. Though it wouldn't stay like that for long, one thing would always be found in our kisses. Love. Taking this step with Kurt only but reassured that this was a new chapter of my life; of both of our lives. We were each other's fully as of my 18th birthday. And up to that moment, I had never loved Kurt more than I did then. This moment was ours. This was real.


	22. There Can't Be Love Without Lust

A/N: GUYS! I FEEL SO BAD :((( It's been forever and a day since I've written, but I got a good excuse for it! Marching Band season ended at 10:30 last night when we were announced as the 9th place band in our competing group on the East Coast. My school held a place in the top ten all season long, something that has NEVER happened in the history of our band. This is a HUGE DEAL. And because all of our brass quit, I was Brass Captain this year, even though it was my first year marching (second year in band, I did percussion last year. But this is a huge accomplishment for us, and I'm so PUMPED. As you can imagine rehearsals plus EVERY OTHER CLUB I'M INVOLVED WITH got in the way of something I really love, but MARCHING BANDS OVER SO I GOT MY LIFE BACK! I'm hoping to wrap up this story this month, and start a new multi-chapter fic in January, so stay posted! (: love you all, I'm SOOOO sorry that you had to wait so long for this! I have not forgotten you!

I woke up the next morning like I had the day before, my arms entangled around Kurt's bare abdomen. While everything was the same, I couldn't help but feel how different everything was. I had shared something no one else could ever have with Kurt the night before. It was just like I had imagined it, but yet, the furthest thing from what I could ever imagine. It was perfect. It was Kurt and I. In thought, I hadn't released that Kurt had snaked his way out of my loose grasp and turned to face me.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Kurt whispered quietly before he let his soft lips linger on mine for a few beautiful seconds.

"You." I said sweetly with a tired smile. Kurt smiled back and reached for my hand, lightly and softly stroking my thumb

"Little old me?"

"Anything but little." I mumbled. Kurt smacked me with his free hand and giggled

"I'm only telling the truth." I shrugged awkwardly. Kurt giggled and smiled

"But really, why?"

"Just because of everything. I've never been more in love with you. And I don't know how I could be so in love with you, and continue to grow that love. I don't know how I do it. It's just… you, Kurt. " I smiled. Kurt beamed and let his forehead rest upon mine.

"We have to move soon." Kurt whispered

"I don't want to" I mumbled. I never wanted to leave Kurt's grasp. I never wanted to leave this bed or this moment.

"But check out's at 11 and it's already nine." Kurt argued. I sighed, defeated, and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"You shower, I'll pack?"

"Nuh uh mister." Kurt grinned

"You shower, I'll pack. You'll never fit all of my stuff in my suitcase." I smirked at Kurt. He was right; I really don't know how he fit everything in there.

"Fine." I groaned playfully. I kissed him once last time before reluctantly rolling out of bed and walking slowly over to the shower.

~oOo~

Kurt and I were all packed and ready to head down for breakfast. Hand in hand, we walked to the elevator and boarded. There was a dead silence between us, but it was the furthest thing from awkward. Could silence be filled with love? If it could be, that's would this would be. It was just love.

Kurt and I split as we filled our plates in the buffet line, but we reunited at a table for two. Our We simply ate, no words spoken, but the silence a little tense now. I was worried.

"Was it okay?" Kurt whispered

"Last night?"

"mhhm." Kurt asked. His gaze locked on my eyes for a second before they shot down to the ground.

"Kurt, tell me what's going on."

"I'm scared." Kurt admitted. I reached for his hand, but he quickly pulled it away from my graps.

"Kurt.."

"Was it okay?"

"Kurt. Look at me." I said sternly, but with as much compassion as I could

"It was perfect. You are perfect. Why are you so upset?"

"Because what if it wasn't? What if this relationship now turns to just… sexsexsex? And that's it? Blaine, what if everything ends now because we did this and oh God, maybe I should've waited and oh…"

"Kurt. Stop." I said sternly. Kurt stopped and locked his eyes on Mine.

"We are not all about that. I have no regrets. It was perfect, and I wouldn't want my first time to be any different than what it was. It was better than I could've ever dreamed about. I love you. You love me, right?"

"With everything I am but what if.."

"Kurt, we're in love. LOVE. There can be lust without love, but you can't have love without lust. I'm in love with you. You're in love with me. This is just another way for us to show we love each other. I have no regrets. It was perfect, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Kurt smiled and his eyes softened, no longer glazed with worry.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered softly.

"And I love you." I answered. I held my hand out across the table and with no hesitation; Kurt reached for it, our fingers interlocking like they had a million times before.

~oOo~

It wasn't long before Kurt and I were back on the plane. The trip had ended all too soon. After leaving the airport and picking up the car, Kurt and I were greeted in the Hummel's driveway by Burt and Carole. Smiles slapped on all of our faces, Kurt and I happily got out of the car.

"Hi Dad!" Kurt waved, running to his father to envelope himself in a hug. I waved awkwardly, but Carole simply laughed and wrapped me in a warm family hug. They were my family, there was no need to be awkward. After a few seconds, I switched and Burt wrapped me in his giant bear arms.

"I need to talk to you later." Burt said in the hug, his voice neutral. My stomach flopped. _Oh God._

He patted my back before he let me go and winked at me

"Don't be worried, bud." He smiled. I nodded, still very much worried, but assisted Kurt in grabbing his bags and taking them in the house. The two of us reached his room very quickly and dropped his things on the bed. Kurt turned to me and let his fingers tie with mine, something that would never cease to give me butterflies in my stomach, and fireworks in my heart.

"Thank you." I said very softly.

"You don't need to thank me." Kurt smiled, a rosy blush slowly creeping on his cheeks.

"But I do. Because I have the best boyfriend ever." I smirked. He let out a small laugh and placed his lips placed on my forehead.

"Actually, you're perfect." Kurt said

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You're perfect here.." He kissed my forehead "Here" my nose, "Here" My cheek, and "here" and like many times before, Kurt's lips were on mine, his lips softly moving on mine. I squeezed his hand and popped away from the kiss before I tightened the grip on our hands and leaned my forehead on his.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Kurt whispered.

And because no words could ever thank him enough, I pressed my lips on Kurt's again, all of my worries and insecurities taken away by the taste of him, by the smell of him, by the presence of him. I loved him. He was mine, I was his, fully. And I had never been happier.


	23. The End

A/N: I haven't forgotten, I swear! I've been really busy though, so I'm writing now! This I feel is the very last chapter. (: Congrats! You've made through 23 chapters of my shitty writing! Bravo to you! I'm going to be starting a new multichapter fic in the New Year, so if you enjoyed this, the other one will be a LOT better. I'm going to pre write chapters, so hopefully I can shoot out a chapter every week and you guys don't have to put up with this waiting bullshit. I hope you all enjoyed this!

I straightened out my shirt and cracked my neck from side to side before walking nervously into the kitchen. My attention was immediately drawn to Burt Hummel, the man pouring some milk in his coffee cup.

"You wanted to see me, Burt?" I said, smiling nervously. Burt sighed, circling a spoon in his mug before he turned to me and smiled.

"I wasn't born yesterday Blaine, I know what you and my son did. I'm a dad, I just know these things." Burt said. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, sporting an obvious blush.

"Mr. Hummel.."

"Burt, Blaine. Burt." He laughed, pulling out two kitchen chairs for himself and me.

"Right.. I'm"

"Blaine. Relax." He said to me, patting me on the back before I sat down

"But I… you…"

"Yes, I know. I know what happened. And I don't want to hear what went down. Those are things a boy's father NEVER wants to hear." I blushed a little harder

"But I'm glad it was you, Blaine. My son clearly loves you, and you clearly love him and that's all that matters right? Of course I don't want my little boy to grow up. But he has to someday Blaine. I'd only let him with you." Burt smiled. I smiled nervously, twisting my sweaty palms together, not sure what to do.

"You didn't pressure him though, right Blaine?" Burt asked.

"It was actually him, who suggested.."

"LALALALA" Burt yelled immaturely, his fingers flying up to his eyes and his eyes squinting shut. I laughed and smiled at Burt before he stopped and looked at me.

"You're a good kid, Blaine. You're a part of this family. There's no turning back now." Burt smiled. He stood up from his chair and patted me on the back again, laughing to himself as he walked out of the room. I felt a giant ball of air rush from my lungs, a breath I hadn't even noticed I was holding back. I smiled to myself and stood up from my chair to find Kurt, excited to tell him that I wasn't going to die at the mercy of his father. I think we'd both be okay with that.

~oOo~

*THE LAST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION*

I knocked on his door and waited, rocking back and forth on my heels. The door finally swung open, Kurt smiling at me from the other end.

"Hey." He smiled, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on my lips, one that still made my heart flutter and knees go weak.

"You ready to go?"

"You bet." He smirked. I reached for his hand and clasped it in mine, walking him over to my car. When I had pulled out of his driveway, I re-clasped our hands over the middle console, not letting go the whole ride there. We laughed, we talked, we smiled like two teenagers in love. 'Cause that's what we were. In love. Forever and always.

Kurt and I found a nice tree, settling our blanket and basket of goodies there.

"I'm not quite ready to eat." He said to me, his eyes not daring to look at me

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Can we just lay here, watching the clouds? Just you and me?" He asked, I smiled, laying down and gesturing Kurt over. He lay right next to me, his head resting on my chest, our hands intertwined as one over my chest.

"I don't want this summer to end." Kurt said. I smiled eyes focused up above.

"Me either. It's senior year. And I can't believe it." I said

"No, that's not what I'm talking about," He said to me. I laid in silence, a cue for him to continue.

"I don't want this to end. Us. What if school ends that?" He asked, his voice so soft, so laced with worry it could kill puppies. I sat up, Kurt along with me. I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, hazel meeting the ocean blue.

"Kurt, school is not going to end us. This is just the beginning. We get to spend senior year together, we get to make it the best one we could possibly have. When I join New Directions, we'll be together all the time. And not mention we live next door to each other." I smirked. Kurt's mouth was wide open, his eyes sparkling.

"You're joining Glee club?" He asked. I nodded, grinning at my beautiful boyfriend. He squealed, pulling me into a tight hug, one that I reciprocated. And I couldn't be happier. Kurt released me from the hug, our eyes meeting once more.

"I love you." He whispered, before crashing in on my lips for a kiss full of love, happiness, joy, and passion. It was perfect. It was love. No regrets. Just love.

"But what about after we graduate?" Kurt asked, pulling away from my lips.

"Love always finds a way, Kurt. We just have to let it show us down that road. We'll know with time. But we have nothing to worry about." I smiled. Kurt smiled at me, his eyes beaming with trust and love, as I'm sure mine were. 'Cause we have no regrets. Simply put, just love. With every time our hands touched, every time our eyes met, every time our lips kissed, we were falling more in love. Forever and always.

*** 30 Some Odd Years Later ***

(Spoiler alert, they break up at the end of senior year and Blaine marries Sebastian and Kurt marries some guy he met at college. … KIDDING. I HAVE A HEART. The LEAST I could do was make a short, happy (shitty) epilogue for you guys. Thank you all so much for reading and just being amazing people. (:)

"I'm home!" I called from the front door, sliding off my shoes and roaming into the living room. He lay there with his ear buds in, a book in his lap, glasses on the tip of his nose, his eyes soaking up every word on the page. I stood behind him on the couch, planting my lips in perfect hair. He shut his book and ripped out his ear buds, smiling up at me.

"You're home." He grinned, begging me to lean down so he could kiss me.

I don't know how I could have managed to fall in love with Kurt Hummel more than I did from the summer we met. I thought I loved him then, but I look at us now. I don't know how one single being could love someone else THIS much, a love that continues to grow and strengthen every day. Kurt is my soul mate, my true love, my teenage dream.

"When's Mel gonna be home?" I asked, plopping down on the couch next to my beautiful husband

"I think in about fifteen minutes." He said. I winked at him, smashing our lips together and pushing him down on the couch, greedily taking as much of Kurt that I could; as much as I wanted, as much as I NEEDED. Neither of us heard the door open five (not fifteen) minutes later.

"Jesus, get a ROOM." A female's voice called. I pulled my lips away from Kurt's, both of us laughing.

I could practically feel her eyes rolling. I sighed and rolled off my husband, not without planting another kiss to his lips first.

"You done?" Melody yelled from her room. Kurt laughed

"Sure." Kurt yelled, laughing. Melody trekked out of her room and simply laughed at her Dads.

"Summer vacation, huh? Three months off!" I yelled, Melody simply rolling her eyes.

"Thank God, finals SUCK."

"What are you gonna do? It IS the summer before senior year." Kurt asked, both of us following our daughter back to her room.

"I don't know. But there's a really cute guy who moved in the house next door. Maybe I'll hang out with him."

My gaze suddenly flipped to Kurt, his eyes on mine. Melody simply raised an eyebrow at us before slamming her room door shut.

"The boy next door." I murmured to Kurt, he biting his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Do you think she'll fall in love?" I asked, Kurt still holding back giggles.

"Blaine, it's the boy next door. Nothing could ever happen with the boy next door." He winked. We both laughed, grinning at one another.

"God, you guys are so WEIRD!" Melody called from her room, emitting another round of laughs from us. I planted my lips on Kurt's, both of us still giggling

"You're right. He's just the boy next door. The idea of them falling in love sounds like a shitty plot for one of those things kids these days write on the internet." I grinned, planting my lips back on Kurt's, not for the first time, not for the last.


End file.
